


This Is The Life I Chose

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Charles and Pierre are brothers, Kinda Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 48,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Stoffel deals with living with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother. Of course, hilarity ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Stoffel wonders when was the last time he had a nice dinner where there was minimal shouting involved and no one one was calling someone a dick over food. But this was his life now and he honestly wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, maybe a shot at the championship, but he was still pretty contented with his life right now. 

It all started when Stoffel made the big move to Monaco after getting his seat. It just made more sense and he could train outdoors more often compared to when he was living in London. Sure he was going to miss having Sean and Mitch around to go out with but he finally asked Pierre to move in with him to Monaco and he was glad that his boyfriend said yes. Of course moving in together had it's conditions and benefits and Stoffel said yes when Pierre asked if Pierre's brother, Charles, can move in with them too. 

That's how the three of them ended up living in a two-bedroom apartment in Monaco. They all adjusted to living with each other fast and right before their respective seasons started, the three of them were barely home. Pierre divides his time between Super Formula in Japan and his sim duties with Red Bull in England. Charles was off to Italy with both Prema and Ferrari. Stoffel kept himself busy with training in Spain and popping down to Woking when he's needed. 

Stoffel had spent almost a month alone at home with the two brothers fulfilling their respective duties for their teams. He enjoyed the peace and quiet for a good solid day before he missed them. He missed going to bed and waking up with Pierre in his arms. He missed the two of them making breakfast before Charles would wake up and try to make himself coffee with his eyes barely open. It was 3 days right before they had to leave that Charles would come back home from Italy and the two of them would fly off to China and then to Bahrain. Pierre was going straight to China after the last day of testing in Super Formula. 

They arrive in China, Stoffel having to drag a half-asleep Charles along with him off the plane before they make it to the hotel. The two of them have lunch before going to the track. "How's Italy?" Stoffel asks as Charles chews on his food. "Good. The cars are on their way to Bahrain so I used the sim as much as I can to really get ready." Charles says. "I thought you'd be back sooner." Stoffel says as he watches Charles blush. "Uhm, I stayed a bit longer for stuff." Charles says, a little flustered. "Mhmm, stuff, sure." Stoffel says. Stoffel knows from experience that Pierre and Charles are bad liars, Pierre was marginally better but Stoffel could see right through his boyfriend, Charles was just plain horrible at it. But Stoffel lets him be. 

The two of them arrive at the track. They bump into Antonio as they were making their way to where the hospitality buildings were. Antonio ruffles Charles' hair much to his annoyance. "Pierre said to do that whenever I see you." Antonio says with a grin as Charles huffs and tries to fix his hair. "Speaking of, when's Pierre getting here?" Antonio asks Stoffel. As if right on queue, someone in Red Bull gear all but tackles Charles to the ground. "Let me go!" Charles whines as Pierre lets go of his brother. Stoffel and Antonio chuckle at the squabbling brothers. "You missed me!" Pierre says as he messes up Charles' hair. "Noooo!" Charles says as he pushes Pierre off. 

Stoffel, Pierre and Charles all have dinner together that night. Antonio was busy with his team and couldn't join them. Stoffel and Pierre opted for more driver-diet friendly options while Charles picked pasta. It was one of the things that annoyed Stoffel and Pierre, how Charles was still growing and could eat more than the two of them. Pierre stole a few bites of pasta from his brother's plate as Charles just rolls his eyes. They order a fruit plater for dessert as they enjoy an assortment of tropical fruits. Charles got himself two slices of mangoes and an orange. Pierre finishes his slice of watermelon before he steals the orange from Charles' plate. 

"That's mine!" Charles protests as Pierre makes a show of popping the segments into his mouth. "Here. You can have it back." Pierre says as he places the orange peels that's left back of Charles' plate. "Dick." Charles says as Pierre sticks his tongue out at him. Stoffel just sighs as he and Charles finish of the rest of the fruits. "Come on you two. Almost bed time." Stoffel says as he checks his watch. "Only for you." Pierre says. "We're still gonna destroy each other at tennis." Charles adds. Stoffel sighs. "Okay then. Have fun. Don't kill each other." Stoffel says as he squeezes Pierre's hand under the table before he heads to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night in Shanghai but Stoffel and Charles are making the trek back to the airport to catch their flight to Bahrain. Pierre had commitments back in Europe and would therefore miss out watching his brother's first race of the season. "You'll be fine. They gave you my car." Pierre says with a cheeky grin as he pulls his brother into a hug and gives Stoffel one last kiss before he headed off his own way. 

Usually Charles was more cooperative when it comes to traveling but for some reason he was a bit distracted and was busy with his phone. Stoffel navigated their way inside the airport. They both got through security without a hitch before they managed to relax and make their way to the lounge. Charles was back on his phone as Stoffel had to get his attention to get him to go with him. 

They get to the lounge and Stoffel found empty couches for them and sat down on one as Charles grabs a bottle of water before sitting down. Stoffel pulls out his own phone to check his messages. There were a few from Pierre saying he was about to board his flight that's already left by now. Some were from the team sending him details for when he gets to Bahrain. He would glance away every now and then from his phone to check on Charles and he would sometimes catch him grinning on his phone as he taps away on the screen. 

"Stoff can I borrow your earphones?" Charles asks, the first time he's spoken since they got there. "Where's yours?" Stoffel shoots back. "Can't find them. I think I packed them in my suitcase." Charles says before Stoffel hands him his. "I'm gonna go get some snacks." Charles says as he outs down his phone and goes to where the snacks are. Stoffel goes back to his phone until he hears the familiar sound of someone trying to get through through FaceTime. It wasn't for him but it sounded like it's from a phone close by and he looks down at Charles' phone left on his seat to see that it was his phone going off. 

Stoffel reaches for the phone, incase it was someone important calling, before he places it back. Stoffel could barely make out the name when the phone was laying on the seat but as he picks it up he sees who was trying to FaceTime Charles and his eyes go wide. He quickly looks around if Charles could see him before he places the phone back. Charles eventually returns with a small smile as he hands Stoffel some snacks and a bottle of water. 

Charles starts eating the snacks he got as he checks his watch. "2 more hours?" Charles asks Stoffel. "Mhmm. Uhm, you should check your phone." Stoffel says. Charles furrows his brows before he reaches for his phone. "Oh." Charles says when he sees the missed video call. "I checked if it was anyone important." Stoffel says. "Thanks." Charles mumbles before he finishes his food. "You're not going to tell Pierre, are you?" Charles asks. "Is that why you stayed longer in Italy?" Stoffel asks and Charles nods yes. 

Stoffel sighs but at the same time he can understand Charles in that moment. "You know you can tell Pierre anything, right? He's your brother." Stoffel says. "I know but I it's all so new to me but I really like him." Charles says with a small smile. Stoffel smiles back, he's been there and knows the feeling all too well. "That's why you should talk to Pierre or even to me." Stoffel says as he smiles at Charles. "Thanks Stoff." Charles says. "Sure thing." Stoffel says. "But you won't tell Pierre, right?" Charles asks, his eyes going wide before Stoffel sighs and shakes his head. "No, I'm not going to tell your brother you're possibly dating Mick." Stoffel says. "Though you should remove the smiley faces next to his name." Stoffel adds. Charles smacks his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles was sitting next to Sean. They found an empty room in the paddock and now Ollie's holding court with most of the older drivers in the Formula 2 grid. Sean was tapping away on his phone as they seem to be waiting for the rest. Charles has no idea why he's even here since he's the only rookie around but he didn't really have a choice since Sean dragged him with him. 

Jordan King was the last to get there before Ollie sits up a bit straighter before he begins. "We need to throw a party." Ollie says. "Because that always ends well." Norman says as he rolls his eyes. "Why are we even here?" Latifi pipes up. "Because you guys are somehow useful when it comes to planning a party." Ollie shoots back. "But why is he here?" Jordan says as he eyes up Sergey who Ollie dragged with him. "If anyone can smuggle alcohol anywhere, it's him." Artem answers about his fellow Russian. 

"But why are we throwing a party?" Norman asks. "Have you seen the new guys? They all look so tame. They need to loosen up a bit." Ollie explains. "Is that why I'm here?" Charles asks and all eyes turn to him and starts to regret speaking up. But Ollie smiles at him before he speaks. "No, no. Everyone knows you're off limits unless we want you brother collecting our heads and Stoffel getting rid of the body." Ollie says and Charles wants to hide under a rock. Trust his brother to instill fear to others. 

"Basically, if anyone tries to get to you they'd have to go through us, then Stoffel, then Pierre." Sean says. "What does that mean?" Charles asks. "The way people look at you kid, I'd definitely be worried if I was your brother." Norman says with a chuckle and Charles wants to glare at him. Charles wants to leave. He could be resting or trying to catch up on what's going on in Formula 3 but he's stuck with these idiots. "Anyways, party planning. These two brings the booze." As Ollie points to the two Russians. "Sean can bring food." Ollie says looking at Sean. Sean gives a thumbs up without even looking up from his phone. 

"Where are we even throwing this thing?" Artem asks. "That's the thing. We don't know when and where yet." Ollie says. "What about in Monaco?" Norman suggests. "Sounds fun except the place will be packed with people and where exactly in Monaco?" Latifi says. "A boat would be our only solution." Sergey says. "I could borrow a boat." Jordan says. "See! Kingy's finally useful for something." Ollie says as he smirks at his fellow Britt who scoffs at him. "So we're good then?" Artem asks. "I'll ask if we can use the boat once I'm home." Jordan says. "Alright then, party in Monaco." Ollie says with a triumphant smile. 

They all get ready to go their separate ways, Ollie and Sergey making dinner plans while Sean says something about returning Charles to Stoffel and Charles glares at him. The door suddenly opens to reveal a flustered looking Nobu as everyone else looks at him. "What did I miss?" Nobu asks as Sergey looks at his old teammate. "Nothing. I have a bottle of that vodka you like, come on." Sergey says as they all leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn’t believe it. The last thing Charles expected when he walked into the paddock that day was that he’d end up at the top step of the podium only in his second race. 

He arrived with Stoffel as they walked down the hospitality building. He was going to grab a quick breakfast at the Ferrari hospitality before he went to his team. They were walking past the Williams hospitality when he sees someone wave at him wearing Williams colours. At first Charles looks around if they were waving at someone else. He was about to wave back when Stoffel grabs his arm to get him to walk faster. “Come on, have to get you fed and watered and return you to your team.” Stoffel says and Charles almost wants to groan. Why do people keep forgetting he’s not a kid anymore?

That was a few hours ago and now he’s warmed up and ready to get into his car when he notices that most of the team have gone to the front of their makeshift garage. He notices the group of Prema mechanics before he sees the familiar colours of the Red Bull shirt. “You’re here!” Charles all but shouts as he pulls his brother into a hug. “Got in the middle of the night and wanted to surprise you.” Pierre says. “Congrats on the podium yesterday. Now go kick ass.” Pierre adds as Charles was off to get into his Prema. 

The last few laps after Charles pitted was nerve-racking as Pierre watches Charles’ car slice through the field on fresher tires. Charles manages to pass Ghioto on the last lap as Pierre starts jumping and screaming as Charles crosses the line first. Charles was congratulated by the others as he got out of the car and he watches from the podium as Pierre gives him a thumbs up and a huge smile.

Once he was back at the Prema base some of the other drivers came over to offer their congratulations to Charles. One of them was his old teammate Alex. “Congrats champ.” Alex says as he hugs Charles. “Thanks mate. I miss seeing you in my mirrors.” Charles says with a cheeky grin. “Just you wait.” Alex says with a chuckle before he goes back to his own team. Pierre eventually pops up and drags him back inside. “Come on Charlito, shower and change before Ferrari starts looking for you.” Pierre says as he hands Charles his bag. Pierre watches Albon glance back at Charles one last time before Pierre follows his brother back inside 

The hours before the F1 race started, he had a quick dinner with Antonio at the Ferrari hospitality. Sebastian even came over to congratulate him on his win before he was off to get ready for his own race. They finish their dinner as they walk back to the Ferrari garage. He spots Pierre going into the Red Bull garage and he gives him a thumbs up. He sees Antonio waving at someone, huge smile on his face, as his eyes follow where the Italian was looking at. He sees Sean and Norman at the back of the Toro Rosso garage, Sean waving back at Antonio with an equally huge smile on his face. They get to the garage and he picks a chair next to Antonio as they watch the cars to their warm up laps before lining up on the grid. Charles takes this time to check his phone. He expected the dozens of notifications from his social media but he sees one message from someone that just puts a huge smile on his face. 

_From Mick: You did amazing. Congrats on the win :)_

“What’s got you smiling so big?” Antonio asks and Charles almost jumped in the air with shock. “Nothing. Just messages from people.” Charles says. Antonio just smiles at him and shakes his head. Before they knew it the race was starting and everyone in the Ferrari garage screams and cheers as Sebastian takes the lead and eventually finishes first ahead of Hamilton and Bottas. Charles was being dragged by Antonio towards the podium as they join the rest of the team. The anthems play and Antonio slings an arm around him as the Italian anthem plays and Charles could hear Antonio’s voice singing his anthem with so much pride along with the rest of the team. 

Once the race was done and people were mostly off doing their own thing, Antonio having slipped out earlier to be with Sean, Charles sets off on finding his brother. He guessed that Pierre would check up on Stoffel after not even being able to start the race as he tries his luck with hanging out at the back of the Red Bull garage. When he notices the nearly empty garage, he moves to check their hospitality. Charles tries to peak if he can see Pierre but Charles couldn’t make out if his brother was inside and he was too shy to go in or even ask around.

He was about to send a message to Pierre when he sees him making his way to the Red Bull hospitality. “Where were you? I’ve been looking for you.” Charles says as his brothers eyes go wide. Pierre had messy hair, even if he tries to hide it under his cap, and his clothes look a bit disheveled and his lips were swollen. _’Oh.’_ Charles thinks as he puts the pieces together. “Just talking to people.” Pierre says and Charles tries to fight his smirk. “Where’s Stoffel?” Charles asks. “He’s already back at the hotel.” Pierre says. “You wanna hang out with Sean and Antonio for a bit before we go back?” Pierre asks. Charles really wants to tease his brother about his current state but it would be more fun to watch Sean do it, he thinks. “Yeah sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Charles clueless about other people liking him and I'm not even sorry =))


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing Charles expected was to get a message from Mick saying that he was in Monaco and asking if he could hang out and have dinner at his place later. He bolts from where he was laying in his bed with music playing as he checks if Stoffel was around before he replied anything. 

Pierre was still on his way back home from Japan. Charles and Stoffel Skyped his brother right after his first race. He looked tired and disappointed, wanting to make an impression during his first race, but the two of them offered encouraging words to Pierre before he said he can't wait to get home. 

Charles peaks from inside his bedroom if Stoffel was outside. Sure enough Stoffel was in the kitchen cleaning up for when Pierre gets home. "I can see you, you know." Stoffel says before Charles steps out of his room. "What is it?" Stoffel asks as he looks at Charles skeptically. "Mick is around, doing something for Mercedes, he wanted to hang out. Here." Charles says as he bites the inside of his lip as he watches Stoffel's reaction. Stoffel looks at him for a second before he sighs. "If I say yes will you help me clean?" Stoffel says and Charles nods yes eagerly. 

The two of them finish cleaning up in no time as they move on to making dinner, pasta and some chicken, as they work together in the kitchen. "You should go shower and change. I'll finish up here." Stoffel says as he puts a lid on the sauce. "You sure?" Charles asks. "Yes. Also I'll have dinner with some friends tonight so you two can have some peace." Stoffel says. "Really?" Charles asks, surprised. "Yes. Just don't do anything I wouldn't and remember that your brother will be home tomorrow afternoon." Stoffel reminds Charles. 

Charles finishes his shower and debates on what he'll wear for dinner. He picks a darks blue shirt and dark jeans as he checks on Stoffel. Stoffel has set up the table and was putting on his jacket when he spots Charles. "I'll be back late." Stoffel says as he pockets his phone. "Call me if there's an emergency, you know the drill." He adds as he grabs his keys. "If you, uhm, do something, there's, uhm, stuff in the drawer in our bathroom." Stoffel says, a bit flustered. Charles' entire face goes red at what Stoffel was implying. "Thanks, didn't need to know that, but thanks." Charles says. 

Once Stoffel was gone, Charles double-checks the food and if the place looks okay before Mick got there. He was nervous but also feeling a bit giddy. The two of them never really got to spend time alone, it was always with the other Prema drivers and some of the people from the team. He tries not to think of it as a date to fight the fuzzy feeling in his stomach. There was a knock on the door and Charles smooths down his shirt and fixes his hair before he answers the door. He opens it to see a smiling Mick in a white button-down shirt and dark jeans. "Hey." Mick says with a smile and Charles feels a bit out of breath all of a sudden. "Hey." He says back. Charles suddenly doesn't care if the fuzzy feeling was taking over as he lets Mick inside the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles really doesn't want to get up. He was warm and comfy and he feels like he got the best sleep he's had in a long time. But he knows that he has a bunch of chores to do which includes doing laundry and packing his bags. But the arm slung across his waist and the gentle steady breathing that tickles his neck was still too inviting and he gives in for another ten minutes. 

Last night's date went well. Charles eventually gave in and called it a date the moment he served dinner to Mick and the two of them even had seconds because Stoffel's food was that good. They chatted in between bites, telling each other how their first race weekend went and what they've been up to after that, as they finish their food. "I don't really have dessert." Charles says sheepishly as he cleans up their plates. "All I really have is my brother's frozen yoghurt but he'd kill me if we touch that. Also chocolate cereal." Charles says and he almost regrets saying it when Mick smiles at him. "Chocolate cereal sounds good." 

So Charles grabs his box of cereal and a blanket before they moved to the couch in the balcony. Charles was glad that their apartment was on the quieter side of Monaco and the stars were shining down instead of being drowned out by the different lights of restaurants and casinos. Mick grabs the box of cereal and pours out some on his hand before he picks one and tosses it up and catches it with his mouth. "Show-off." Charles teases him as he kicks his shoes off and Mick follows before Charles covers their legs with the blanket. 

They continue their conversation as they go through the box of cereal. They found out that they both enjoy eating cereal like popcorn when watching movies at home but have different opinions on pairing it with chocolate milk. They play a game of thumb war where the winner asks a question they both have to answer. They both asked sill questions that range from hair products they use and their worst pickup lines. Mick wins the last round and asks the question. "Ever kissed anyone?" His tone wasn't teasing but more of generally curious. "Uhm, I kissed a girl during my last year in school." Charles says his cheeks turning pink. "And, uh, I kissed a teammate once." Charles says.

It was a pretty silly situation really. He and Alex got back to their team truck after the podium and they were debating if they were even given real champagne before Alex dared him that they should start chugging it. They both ended up a bit giggly and maybe a bit more tipsy and it really was just an innocent touching of lips rather than an actual kiss. After that they both swore to never chug anything given to them during the podium ceremony. "I'm not even sure you could call it a kiss. We laughed it off right after and Alex is like my closest mate within racing." Charles adds. "Your turn." Charles says, feeling smug that the tables have turned. 

"Never really kissed anyone." Mick says with a shrug. "Never?" Charles asks, a bit surprised. "I've never really wanted to kiss anyone before." Mick says as he looks at Charles. That was when Charles noticed that Mick was still holding his hand and was now rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of his hand. Then it was like one of those moments where everything clicked in place and they both leaned in to each other. Soft lips, a bit chapped and tasted like chocolate cereal, meeting each other for the first time. It wasn't like a shot of lightning running across their veins but more off a comforting warmth that envelops them before they broke apart. Charles could feel the overwhelming heat on his cheeks as Mick smiles at him, still holding his hand. Charles starts to giggle and shake his head. "You're a nerd." He teases. "But it worked." Mick says as he moves to wrap an arm around Charles to pull him closer. "But was that really your first kiss?" Charles asks. "Yes and it's worth it." Mick answers. 

They stay wrapped up in each other, just talking about random things, before looking at their watches and realizing it was midnight. Mick was staying at a rented apartment that Mercedes got him for his stay in Monaco before he was off to Italy to do training with his Formula 3 teammates in the afternoon the next day. "You could stay. It's pretty late." Charles says, bitting the inside of his lip, not wanting to get anything wrong across to Mick. "Only if it's really fine." Mick says and Charles nods yes. "Stoffel said he'd be back late and he's picking up Pierre in the afternoon." Charles says. Charles was glad that he cleaned up his bedroom as much as he can but there was still a pile of his clothes that needed packing next to his suitcase as he tries to find something for Mick to wear. 

Sleeping next to someone wasn't as awkward as Charles expected it to be. Even if he was taller than Mick he found himself to be the little spoon and he wasn't really complaining. They woke up the next day with Mick still holding on to him. "At least you don't drool." Charles says with a cheeky smile before they drag each other out of bed. Mick puts on his clothes from last night as Charles hands him a hoodie to put over it. "Do you want breakfast?" Charles asks but Mick shakes his head no. "I still need to pack my stuff but if you have coffee though." Mick says. "Sure." Charles says but as he was about to go out of his room to get Mick a cup he was pulled back by Mick and into a sweet morning kiss. "I think I'm getting the hang of this kissing thing." Mick says against his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Charles was packing his bags for Russia. Ferrari wanted him to go to the race in Sochi and so here he was sorting out his clothes, making sure to pack enough team wear for the few days he would be staying in Russia. 

His morning was eventful to say the least. Mick stayed over the night before. They shared a kiss which happens to be Mick's first kiss everything felt surreal until Charles got coffee for Mick. Mick was in a bit of a rush and couldn't stay for breakfast but he asked for coffee. So Mick got dressed and the two of them stepped out of Charles room for them to see Stoffel cooking breakfast. 

"Good morni-oh." Stoffel stops mid-greeting when he sees Mick who was wearing the same clothes last night and a still sleep-ruffled Charles. "Morning." Stoffel says as he grabs another plate. "Morning." Mick greats with a smile. "Uhm, Stoff this is Mick. Mick this is my brother's boyfriend, Stoffel." Charles says awkwardly. He feels like they just got caught sneaking around but Stoffel shakes Mick's hand with a smile so he lets out a sigh of relief. 

"You boys want breakfast?" Stoffel asks as he fixes himself his usual plate of egg whites and avocado toast. "Just coffee for me." Mick says as he sits down next to Charles. Charles piles on some eggs and a toast on his plate. He offers a piece of toast to Mick who smiles at him before accepting it. "What time do you have to go?" Charles asks Mick. "I just really need to pack my stuff, maybe get something to eat, then I'm off to Prema." Mick says as he finishes his toast. 

"And why are you not going to Prema this week?" Stoffel asks Charles. "Ferrari wants me in Sochi." Charles says as Mick snickers beside him. "Big shot." Mick teases him but Charles bumps their elbows together. "You know it really doesn't count when it's you who says it." Charles shoots back. Stoffel snorts as the banter between the two younger men continue. "He kind of has a point." Stoffel pipes up, trying not to laugh as he sides with Charles. Mick just steals another toast from Charles' plate as he tries to hide his smile.

The three of them finish their breakfast before Mick had to go back and get his things and head to Italy. Stoffel disappeared into his and Pierre's bedroom to try and give the two some space. "I'll be in the sim early next week." Charles says. "I'll check if I'm around then." Mick says. "I guess I'll return this to you by then." Mick says as he makes a motion to the hoodie he was wearing. "You could keep it." Charles says. Mick rolls his eyes before he takes Charles' hand into his. "I saw you take the tag off so I know it's new. You're getting this hoodie back." Mick says as he laughs. 

"But I'll try and wear it as much as I can before I return it to you." Mick says with a wink. Charles just chuckles. "You're such a nerd. Why am I finding out only now?" Charles mock exclaims before they both laugh. "I'm going to miss you." Mick says before he pulls Charles into a tight hug. "Me too." Charles mumbles against the hoodie. They let each other go before Charles shows Mick out the door. "One more thing." Mick says before he steps out. He presses a quick kiss on Charles' cheek before he waves goodbye.

Charles closes the door behind him as Stoffel steps out from their bedroom. He had a weird smile on his face as he looks at Charles. "You look creepy." Charles says as Stoffel just continues to smile at him. "Looks like you had a good night." Stoffel teases. Charles rolls his eyes at him. "He stayed here late and he slept over. Nothing happened." Charles says. "Sure." Stoffel says, a smug smirk pulling itself on his face. "Don't forget we're picking up your brother after lunch." Stoffel says before he goes back into his room. 

They pick up Pierre from the airport and the two of them were pulled into tight hugs by Pierre. "Did you get me anything from Japan?" Charles asks and Pierre tosses him something from his backpack. It was a box of Pocky sticks and Charles smiles as he opens it. "Happy?" Pierre asks as Charles nods yes. The three of them head back home to Monaco, Charles and Stoffel getting ready to travel to Sochi while Pierre has a few days off before he's needed by Red Bull. "So did I miss anything while I was gone?" Pierre asks during the car ride back home. Stoffel glances at Charles from the mirror. "Nothing much." Stoffel says. Charles will tell his brother when he's ready.


	8. Chapter 8

It was just after lunch at the Prema factory as Charles makes his way back to the sim room. He was in the sim all morning to prepare himself for Barcelona the following week. He's squeezed in as much laps as he can before lunch time and called it a day when his engineer told him he's more than well prepared for Barcelona. 

The sim was already booked by some of the other drivers for the rest of the day but Charles remembers that's it's one of the few places around the factory that has a couch and thinks that having a little power nap won't do him any harm. So he sets an alarm for an hour before he gets cozy and closes his eyes. 

One of the Prema engineers came back into the sim room followed by Mick and Callum. They were getting ready for the next race in Pau. "Which of you boys goes first?" The engineer asks as Callum steps up and Mick heads over to sit on the sofa to wait for his turn. As he makes his way, he spots the sleeping figure and as he gets closer a smile starts to tug on his lips. He smiles as he watches Charles in his sleep before he takes off the hoodie he was wearing and places it over Charles as he brushes a lock of hair away from his face. Mick decides to sit on the floor as to not disturb Charles as he leans on the couch. 

Charles hears his alarm go off and reaches for his phone to turn it off. He feels like he's gotten more than an hour of sleep with how comfortable he was right now. He takes notice of the make-shift blanket that was now covering him and the familiar smell of cologne that was clinging on to the hoodie. He turns on his side and sees a familiar looking back and blonde hair leaning against the couch. Mick must have felt him move as he turns to look at Charles with a smile. 

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake." Mick says as Charles frowns at him. Mick chuckles when Charles pout turns into a yawn before he sits up and gives Mick space to join him on the couch. "You should have woken me up instead of sitting on the floor." Charles says as he stretches a bit, their knees touching in the process. "You looked too peaceful to wake up. Besides, how did the prince wake up the sleeping beauty? With a kiss." Mick teases him. "Not sleeping beauty." Charles shoots back with a frown as Mick chuckles. 

Charles eventually wakes himself enough but decides he should get a coffee before he hits the gym in a few hours. He looks down at the hoodie that was now on his lap before he puts it on. It smells like Mick and he feels himself smile when he smooths it over his shirt. "Told you I'd give it back." Mick says with a smile. "Thank you." Charles says in return. Mick's engineer eventually tells him that it was his turn next. 

Callum makes his way towards them and smiles when he sees Charles. "Hey mate!" He says to Charles. "Hey." Charles greats back. "We watched your race in Bahrain. You did amazing." Callum says and Charles smiles at him. "Thank you. Congrats on your win too." Charles says. Callum shifts his eyes between the pair of them and doesn't fail to notice what Charles was wearing and what Mick isn't. "Your turn." Callum tells Mick who smirks at him. "I'm gonna go get coffee. Nice seeing you guys." Charles says as he leaves them to finish up their work. "Nice hoodie by the way!" Callum shouts on his way out as Charles feels a blush creep up on his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late-ish but I tried making up for it.

Charles just finished getting dressed just in time for dinner. Mick texted him on his way back to the hotel near the Prema base asking him if he wanted to get dinner together. Charles replied yes before he picked out his clothes and jumped in the shower. He grabs his phone and room key when another message comes through. _'Callum wanted to join and I couldn't say no.'_ The message says and Charles types out a quick reply before he heads down to meet them. _'It's ok.'_

He felt a bit overdressed in his button down shirt and jeans when he saw that Callum was only wearing a plain shirt and jeans. "Hope you don't mind me third-wheeling." Callum says with a cheeky grin as they head out to dinner. They end up at one of the restaurants they frequent with the other drivers. The owners and servers are pretty familiar with them and smiles at them as they lead them towards the back of the restaurant. 

The three of them enjoy their food as they talk about their upcoming race weekends. The F3 boys are heading to Pau while Charles was excited to be racing at home in Monaco. "It's weird going into turn 1 knowing my house is right there." Charles says as they other two chuckle. "At least you get to wake up and have breakfast at home." Mick says from across him as Callum nods from his other side. They eventually switch topics as Charles brings up the annual football match in Monaco. 

"I wish we had that." Mick says as Charles mentions other drivers who'd be playing along side him. "Don't you have one coming up soon?" Charles asks and Mick nods yes. "Yeah. That's where we met last year." Mick says with a knowing smile as Charles fights the blush from spreading on his cheeks. "Mate, if you need another one for your team." Callum pipes up. "I'm sure Maxi will be great at defense." Mick shoots back as Callum just pouts at him. They finish their dinner before Callum pays for his meal and greats them goodbye. "I should head back. Let you two finish your date." He says with a wink as he leaves the two of them alone. 

"I think he knows." Charles says but Mick only chuckles. "I wouldn't be surprised. He figured out that Juan and Jüri like each other and I spent an entire year with those two and had zero clue." Mick says. "Really?" Charles asks. "They spend a lot of time together. Juan even takes Jüri with him on a few holidays. I wouldn't be surprised if they're already together." Mick says. The waiter approaches them and asks if they wanted dessert. Charles ordered tiramisu for the two of them as the man smiles and leaves them for a while. 

He arrives a couple of moments later and serves them their desert as they both thank him in Italian. "If I wasn't a racing driver this would be my dinner." Charles says as he eats another spoonful. Mick chuckles as he watches him eat and as Charles smiles at him. "If your not going to finish that, I will." Charles teases as Mick pulls back his plate. "Don't want you slowing down in the car." Mick teases as he finishes up his dessert. They both bring up their respective charity football match that they'd be playing at. "They asked Stoffel but he says he's terrible at football." Charles says as he chuckles at Stoffel's expense. 

Mick talks about a few drivers and football legends that would be playing with him. "But I do wish you'd be there playing with me." Mick says. Charles furrows his brows at his words. "Are you sure? Why would you want me there?" Even if it was for charity, Charles knows that next to the names Mick mentioned, he'd just seem like a kid wanting to play with the grownups. "Well yeah. Of course I want my boyfriend to be there." Mick says. Charles eyes go wide at those words. It takes him a minute to let those words sink in before he could speak again. "Boyfriend?" Charles almost stutters. "I really like you and even back then, a year ago, I knew you were different from everyone else. I just didn't know it would be this way." Mick says as he looks Charles in the eyes. 

Charles could feel his stomach flutter and his cheeks were burning up. He never thought something like this would happen to him. He never imagined that a year ago he'd meet Mick Schumacher, play football together with him and become his friend and eventually drive for the same team as him. He'd never imagined that they'd end up dating and that he'd be Mick's first kiss. He'd never in a million years would have thought of Mick Schumacher asking him to be his boyfriend. "Yeah. I mean, yes." Charles blurts out. "I'd want to be there. With you." He adds as he watches the smile bloom on Mick's face. "I like you too and I was afraid you were too cool for me back then." Charles teases him but his eyes were warm as he looks at Mick. 

They head back to the hotel where they were staying. Mick was staying for another day while Charles had to go back to Monaco in the afternoon the next day. Their rooms were separated by Callum's room as Mick walks Charles back. "We could get breakfast tomorrow." Mick suggests as he leans in a bit closer towards Charles. "It's not that late." Charles says as he plays with his room key. "We could watch a movie if you want." He adds as Mick nods. Charles opens the door to his room as Mick follows him inside. Once the door was closed, Charles turns to face Mick as they smile at each other. Mick steps forward towards Charles as he pulls him closer towards him. "I missed you." He says before he looks at Charles' eyes and closes the gap between them. 

It was a sweet slow kiss as they savor finally having each other back in their arms. The hints of rum coffee and cream from dessert was and added bonus as they get bolder with the way their lips would dance against each other and as their tongue would delve in and get a taste of the other. It wasn't one of those kisses that's filled with longing between two people who haven't seen each other in a while. It was a kiss filled with excitement and thrill that only young love can make someone feel.


	10. Chapter 10

Charles wakes up to the sound of his alarm going off as he reaches over to turn it off. From behind him he hears a soft snuffle as the arm around his waist pulls him closer towards a warm body. 

He never planned for Mick to stay over at his room but they both fell asleep as they watched a movie. Or maybe they didn't really watch much of the movie as they spent most of the time kissing and giggling. "I really like kissing you." Mick says as he strokes Charles' cheek. "That's good to know." Charles says as he giggles. They were laying in bed together, their legs tangled under the sheets as they balance Charles' laptop on their legs above the covers. "You're not even watching." Charles says as he feels Mick kissing his neck. "I like watching you better." Mick says as he kisses him on the nose. 

"You're such a nerd." Charles teases him but Mick only looks at him with warmth in his eyes. "I'm your nerd now." Mick says but Charles only shakes his head as he chuckles. "Still a nerd." Charles teases back. Charles eventually puts away his laptop as he settles back next to Mick. "You probably don't know this but everyone who meets you knows your special." Mick says as he pulls Charles closer to him. "I could say the same for you." Charles says as he rests his head on Mick's shoulders. "But you're different. People just can't help but like you because of that." Mick says but Charles just furrows his brows. 

The two of them eventually fell asleep next to each other with Mick holding Charles close to him. Charles eventually wakes Mick up as he still needs to pack his things and Mick has a full day at Prema ahead of him. Charles' phone goes off again but this time it was because some was calling him. He picks it up without looking that it was his brother who was calling. _"Hey, Stoff's back home so he's picking you up from the airport later."_ Pierre says from the other side of the phone. "Okay. What about you?" Charles asks his brother. _"Still busy at the sim."_ Pierre says. Mick suddenly let's out an almighty yawn from right beside him. _"Who was that?"_ Pierre asks as Charles feels panic course through his veins. "Uhm, uh, I'm heading to the gym with the other guys." Charles says as he looks at Mick with panic filled eyes. _"This early?"_ Pierre questions him. 

Charles checks his watch to see what time it is. It was eight in the morning. "Yeah. Early start for all of us and I still need to pack my stuff." Charles says as he motions for Mick to get up. _"Okay then. Just called to tell you that. I'll see you when I get back, didn't even think you'd pick up."_ Pierre says before he ends the call. "Oh my god." Charles says as he hears Mick chuckle. "I think it's going to be fun meeting your brother as your boyfriend." Mick teases him as Charles throws a pillow at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is starting to turn into a Charles/Mick story. If any of ya'll know a good twist just leave them below ;)


	11. Chapter 11

It was the week of the Monaco Grand Prix and for Stoffel and Charles that meant racing just right out of their doorstep. Pierre was in Japan for the second round of Super Formula but he promised to keep an eye on how the two of them were doing when he can. 

When Stoffel picked Charles up from the airport he somehow knew that something was different about him. Stoffel said that he looked too happy for someone who spent majority of two days in the simulator before Charles told him about Mick. Stoffel said that he was happy for them but reminded him that now he really needs to tell his brother. 

It was Tuesday when majority of the Formula 2 drivers made their way to Monaco. Sean demanded that the three of them should hang out at their place almost everyday. The first day was spent with training and trying to beat each other at tennis. It was late in the afternoon that they decided to reward themselves with pizza. They picked the driver diet friendly option of a large roasted vegetable pizza with no cheese and a medium sized pepperoni pizza. 

Sean and Stoffel were in the middle of trying to destroy each other on the Playstation when they hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Charles says as he gets off the couch. "That's cheating Vandoorne!" Sean exclaims as Charles chuckles before he opens the door. He expected to see a man with their orders of pizza in hand but what he didn't expect was a smiling Mick standing in front of their door. 

"Surprise." Mick says with a huge smile as Charles stands there just staring. "How are you here?" Charles asks as he tries to blink a few times to make sure there really was a Mick standing in front of him. "The charity football match. They called me just a few days ago asking if I wanted to play as a warm up for Germany and I said yes." Mick says. "Hey Charles you forgot the money for the pizza guy and that is not the pizza guy." Sean says in one breath as he holds out the money to Charles before he sees who he was talking to. 

"Uhm. Sean, this is Mick." Charles says, not really sure what to do as he takes in the surprised look on Sean's face. "Hi." Mick says as he holds his hand out for Sean. Sean shakes his hand in return as he tries to compose himself. "Yeah. I'm Sean." Sean says. "What's going on? Oh, hey." Stoffel says as he tries to check what's going on. "Hi." Mick greats him. "You didn't tell me he was coming over." Stoffel says to Charles. "Oh no, that's my fault. I came here to surprise Charles." Mick says with a smile. "Aw, they're friends." Sean says as the other three look at him before he looks away embarrassed. 

"He's actually, uhm, my boyfriend." Charles says to Sean. Sean took a minute to look at the two of them before he said anything. "Mhmm, yup. I approve." Sean says as he nods. "What does that even mean?" Charles says as he raises a brow at him. "Remember when I said that if anyone wants to get to you they have to through us first, then Stoff and then your brother? Same rule applies for when you date people." Sean says as Stoffel raises a brow at him too. "Did Pierre say that?" Stoffel asks as Sean nods yes. 

"You can still kick my ass if I ever hurt Charles. Even though it's probably going to be the other way around." Mick says as he sends a cheeky grin towards Charles. "Okay then, we'll kick his ass too if that happens." Sean says as he points at Charles. "Hey! I thought you were on my side?" He exclaims as Sean just shrugs at him. They hear someone cough as they realize that they're still standing around the front door as they turn to see the pizza delivery guy. "Uhm, pizza for Vandoorne?" 

The four of them eventually make it to the living room as Sean and Stoffel resume their attempt at playing FIFA and eating dinner. The two of them end up in a draw as they pass the game to Charles and Mick. "Hope you're as good as you play in real life." Mick teases Charles. "Of course." Charles scoffs as he scoots closer towards the edge of the sofa. "Good, easy win then." Mick adds as does the same until their knees were pressed together. "Oh you are so going down." Charles says as the game begins.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day of the charity football match that has become an annual thing whenever the Monaco Grand Prix rolls up. Charles and Sean spent a few extra minutes in the gym to prepare for it as the two of them would be playing later on. Stoff had an early start with his media commitments and helping out Jenson on getting grips with the car. 

"So how did you and Mick happen?" Sean asks as Charles almost chokes on his water. They were having breakfast back in their apartment after their gym session. "We met in Germany last year, during another football match, then I switched to Prema and we got closer." Charles explains. "Does your brother know?" Sean asks. "Not yet. He's always away whenever Mick's around." Charles says. "You're gonna be breaking a lot of hearts when people find out." Sean says with a chuckle as Charles furrows his brows. "Oh come on. Albon definitely has a not so little crush on you. And I've even seen Stroll look at you for a bit longer than normal whenever I'm lurking at Toro Rosso." Sean says. 

"Alex and Stroll? I don't think so. Alex is my friend and the last time I've spent more than ten minutes with Stroll was when we crashed back in Formula 3 years ago." Charles says. "Okay maybe not sure on the Stroll thing but Albon really likes you." Sean says. Charles just shakes his head at him. If Alex liked him then he was sure he would have said or done something. They did spend a year as teammates and a lot of time at the ART factory. But there was that time that they kissed but they were also very tipsy on podium champagne so he's not sure if that counts. 

It was late in the afternoon when they made their way to the stadium for the game. Charles barely saw Mick when he got there as he was the center of attention and was captain for the driver's team for the first half of the game. Charles was getting changed as he puts on the uniform placed in his assigned locker. Sean and Antonio were already dressed and practically flirting with each other in front of anyone who could see. He was putting on his socks when he sees someone drop their bag to the locker next to his. "You look good in that." Charles could hear the smirk in Mick's voice. "I'm sure you'll look as good in yours." He says before wanting to slap himself. He's actually flirting with Mick in front of people. Mick chuckles as he starts getting changed and Charles had to look somewhere else. 

The two of them helped each other stretch before the game started, Sean throwing them knowing looks before turning to whisper something to Antonio and then the two of them would look at them with weird smiles. Of course Sean would have already told Antonio and now Charles will never hear the end of it when he and the Italian are together now. "You okay?" Mick asks from beside him, not realizing he's stopped mid stretch. "Yeah." Someone calls Mick over as he smiles at Charles and jogs over to where he's needed. Charles watches as they take more photos of Mick posing next to important looking people. 

They end up loosing the game but the important thing was they all had fun and it was all for a good cause. Sean left with Antonio the moment the match was done. They were throwing looks at each other while playing and Charles feels bad for whoever got a room next to theirs. Charles was making his way back to the locker room, thinking about taking a shower when he gets home instead of at the stadium, when someone pulls him to the side. He sees the 25 emblazoned on the back of the uniform and realizes it was Mick. "Where are we going?" Charles asks as Mick opens a door to an empty room. Charles turns around to face Mick who presses a kiss to his lips. "You did good." Mick says when he pulls back. "You were a good captain." Charles says in return. 

They both know that they don't have much time to be together right now as they just stand in front of each other holding hands. "Is it okay if I stay over tonight?" Mick asks. "Of course but what about your things?" Charles asks. "The clothes I wore on my way here should still be clean and folded next to my bag. Can you take them with you? I have extra clothes in my bag." Mick explains. "Yeah. I can do that." Charles says. Mick smiles before kissing him again. "We should go. People will be looking for you." Charles says. "I'll see you later?" Mick asks before he lets go. "Of course." Charles says before giving Mick a quick kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Mick was able to make his way to the apartment without being seen by anyone and manages to bring a few of his things with him. Stoffel was fine with Mick staying over and cooked dinner for the three of them. Before they went to bed, Stoffel handing Charles a small bag and gave him a funny look. "Keep it safe and keep it down." Stoffel says before he goes into his and Pierre's room. Charles peaked into the bag once he's inside his room and blushed when he saw it's contents. "What is it?" Mick asks as he was folding his clothes for the next day. "Uhm, nothing." Charles says as he hides the bag in his sock drawer. 

"What are you doing after the race?" Mick asks. "Uhm , there's this F2 party I'm going to. Not sure if I'm staying for long." Charles says. Oliver probably planned it to get the other rookies and younger guys drunk so Charles was still on the fence with how long he's staying but he was definitely going. "Why?" Charles asks. Mick smiles at him before he answers. "I was thinking we could go on a proper date." Mick says as Charles chuckles. "A proper date, meaning?" Charles asks. "It's a surprise but only if you say yes." Mick says. "I'd like that." Charles says with a smile. "You could go to your party then we could go after." Mick says. "Sure." Charles agree before he slides into bed next to Mick. 

It was only ten in the evening but Charles had a full day ahead of him the next day with practice and then qualifying. He admits that he's feeling the nerves of having the pressure to get pole at his home race. "You'll do amazing, as always." Mick reassures him as he wraps his arms around Charles. "You think so?" Charles asks before letting out a yawn. "I know so." Mick says as he places a kiss on his forehead. "And I'll be cheering for you the entire weekend no matter what result you get." He adds. Charles leans up so their lips could meet as he places a hand on Mick's cheek. He feels himself calm and his nerves disappear for those few moments. 

They talked about how their day went before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. "I think I really like Sean." Mick says with a chuckle. "Why's that?" Charles asks. "He said he'll watch over you for me and keep other guys away from you." Mick says. Charles rolls his eyes, typical Sean. "There are no other guys." Charles insists. "He did mention a few names." Mick says. "Alex is my friend and that's it." Charles says. "What about Stroll?" Mick says as he squints at Charles. "That's impossible." Charles says as he rolls his eyes. "Prema did post that photo of you in Bahrain." Mick points out. "The team wanted a photo. And we were never really friends when we raced together." Charles explains. "Trust me, there are no other guys. Just you." Charles says as he looks at Mick's eyes and strokes his cheek. "That's good to know." Mick says as he catches Charles' hand on his cheek. 

Waking up next to Mick was starting to become a thing. Not that Charles was complaining but he just wishes that it wasn't as rude as this morning when he woke up to the sound of revving engine hurtling towards his house. He woke with a jolt as Mick laughed at him. Mick woke up earlier than him and has spent a few minutes just watching him sleep. "You're cute when you're asleep." Mick says as Charles glares at him through sleepy eyes which causes Mick to laugh even more. Charles sits up as he tries to blink away the sleep from his eyes before he looks at Mick. He watches Mick's face for a few minutes, silently admiring his blue-green eyes and the way they look in the morning light. Mick must be used to people looking at him and seeing another face but that was never the case with Charles. When he looks at Mick all he saw was just Mick. 

"What is it?" Mick asks, his voice curious. Charles then moves closer towards him before he places both of his hands on the side of Mick's face. They stare at each other for a moment before Charles squishes his face. Charles starts laughing as he still squishes Mick's face in between his hands. He eventually let's go and gives him a peck on the lips. "What was that?" Mick asks as he watches Charles try to control his laughter. "I don't know. Your face looks puffy in the morning and I've wanted to do that." Charles says. "Who's the nerd now?" Mick teases him before he starts tickling Charles. It turns into a tickle fight between them before their alarms go off and they had to start the day.


	14. Chapter 14

To call the weekend the worst weekend of his racing career was an understatement. He was on the verge of tears as he looks at his Prema with a broken suspension in front of him as the race goes on. He wanted to run home but he knew that everyone would still be watching so he keeps his head high for everyone else and himself. 

He goes home to shower and get some food before he's off to walk in the Amber Lounge Fashion Show with the other drivers. He was about to make himself a sandwich when he hears someone knocking on the door and he goes to open it. Mick was stood there with food in hand and a soft smile on his face. Charles sighs before he pulls Mick into a hug. He feels the stress melt away from his shoulders as Mick wraps his arms around him. They have lunch together before Stoffel shows up with a bar of Charles' favorite chocolate that the three of them share. 

Charles and Stoffel head off to walk in Amber Lounge as Mick goes back to the apartment he was staying at to get the rest of his things. Mick was staying the rest of the weekend with Charles and since most people already assumed that he was back home in Switzerland. Mick wanted to watch the fashion show to see Charles but keeping a low profile was for the best. He finishes packing his things when he gets a message from Charles. It was a selfie of him wearing a suit with a smile on his face. Mick was glad that Charles was finally smiling again. 

The next day was a different story all together. Charles just couldn't catch a break at his home race as he retires his car for the second time that weekend. They spent Saturday night taking a short drive to France to indulge on burgers and fries for dinner as they allow themselves to enjoy for a bit. They shared stories growing up as Charles tells Mick all about growing up with Pierre and when they both started racing and even racing each other before Pierre went on to race in single-seaters. Mick talked about growing up in Switzerland and his experience with growing up with a sister.

They hold hands the entire drive home and kiss as Charles parks his car. It was one of those dates that you don't want to end and luckily for them it didn't have to. "We can still enjoy the rest of the weekend." Mick says as he slides in next to Charles in bed. "I never really said it but I'm so glad you're here." Charles says before he places a soft kiss on Mick's lips. Charles realizes that he probably wouldn't have kept it together as he did this weekend if Mick wasn't around. Charles sleeps that night with a smile on his face and Mick's arm holding him close.


	15. Chapter 15

Charles spent race day at the Ferrari garage next to Antonio. It was a good day for Ferrari in the end with a 1-2. Charles runs towards the bottom of the podium with the rest of the team as they wait for Sebastian and Kimi to receive their trophies. Charles feels a swell of pride as the team embrace him as they sing to the anthem.

He returns to the Ferrari motorhome with Antonio as they talk about the party that the F2 drivers put together. Antonio was going with Sean and the Italian was clearly excited about it. Charles was excited too but he knows that he couldn't stay long since he had plans with Mick for the rest of the night. He was a bit sad that Mick's going home tomorrow but spending the entire weekend together was already more time than they've spent before. 

Some time later, Charles arrives at the yacht where the F2 party was happening. He greats the other drivers as Sean hands him a glass of Champagne. "You look too dressed up for a party." Sean says as he notices Charles in a button-down and a blazer. "I'm not staying long." Charles says. "Someone has a date." Antonio says as he slings an arm around Sean. Charles' feels his cheeks heat up. "I thought he already went home." Sean says as he lowers his voice. "No. He's been staying with us." Charles says before he takes a sip of champagne. 

Charles stayed at the party for about two hours right before the yacht sailed out. Charles stuck to one drink and snacked on the food as he realizes he was pretty hungry. He watches as the other drivers get wilder and wilder as the drinks start disappearing. Oliver was rarely seen not holding a bottle of champagne as Sergey made sure he wouldn't fall into the ocean. Sean and Antonio seemed like they were in their own bubble too engrossed with each other. Even Malja and Delétraz looked a bit too cozy on one of the couches as they celebrate a good result for their team. As Charles made his exit, he was caught by Alex walking up to him.

"Leaving so soon?" Alex asks with a smile on his face. Charles smiles back as he puts his shoes on. "Yeah. I have other plans that I couldn't cancel." Charles says. "Come on. What's so important that you're ditching us for it?" Alex jokes as he sits down next to Charles. "I actually have a date." Charles says as he watches the smile slip from Alex's face. "Lucky girl then." Alex teases. "Guy actually." Charles clarifies. Alex was quiet after that and Charles feels a bit guilty for not telling his friend anything before. "Do I know him?" Alex eventually asks. "Most likely you know of him." Charles says. "Well I hope mystery guy takes care of you." Alex says with a small smile. "Thank you." 

Charles gives Alex a pat on the back before he gets off the yacht. He was surprised to see Mick standing there waiting for him. "Sean told me where you were." Mick says as he puts an arm around Charles. Charles just shakes his head at him. "Don't worry. We're not going far." Mick says as he leads Charles towards the other end of where the yachts are docked and stops in front of a smaller yacht compared to the one he was on a few minutes ago. "Surprise." Mick says as he motions for Charles to climb on board before he follows him. "You didn't have to get a boat." Charles says as he takes of his shoes. "I didn't. It's borrowed." Mick says with a cheeky grin. "I hope you're hungry." Mick says as he leads them towards the back where a table is set up for them. 

They set off as Mick brings out dinner from a picnic basket and even a bottle of champagne. "This is really nice. Even if it's a bit too much." Charles says as he sips from his drink. "It's not like everyday I get to enjoy Monaco like this. Maybe I should move here." Mick jokes but Charles just rolls his eyes at him. "Right. As if you'd actually move away from Switzerland." Charles teases back. "True. I just wish I could spend more time with you." Mick says as he takes Charles' hand into his. "Me too." Charles says. They move to the upper deck of the yacht where the loungers are where they lay out in one of them. They lay next to each other in comfortable silence as they take in the Monaco sunset. Mick had his arms around Charles who was had his head on Mick's chest. 

"You know." Mick starts as he strokes Charles' back. "Hmm." Charles hums as he looks up at Charles. "At first I didn't know how to say this and I honestly still don't know how." Mick continues. "What is it?" Charles asks as he lifts his head from Mick's chest. "I'm really falling in love with you." Mick says as he looks at Charles' eyes. Charles feels his eyes go wide and his chest tighten at those words. It was strange, he's heard the word love said between his brother and Stoffel a couple of times and he's seen the way their faces show the range of emotions brought on by those words. He just never imagined that this would be how it would feel like when they were said to him. 

"I'm falling for you too." Charles says as he takes Mick's hand into his. It wasn't something he had to think about. Mick was that person that he felt completely at ease with. They may have met through their racing but they've always treated each other as normal guys. Even if Mick is who he is, it never phased Charles. Mick was always just Mick and in return Mick knew him as just Charles. He never saw him as someone trying to follow in his brother's footsteps and equal his success. "You have no idea how happy you've made me in the past few months." Charles says. "I think I do because you make me just as happy." Mick says before he leans in.


	16. Chapter 16

Charles was in Italy with Prema. Stoffel was off to Canada and Pierre was staying in England for Red Bull the entire race weekend. He hated the idea of being alone at home so he decided to stay in Italy instead to prepare himself for Baku. 

It was by some chance that all the other Prema drivers were around. The Formula 4 boys were getting ready for their race in Austria that weekend while the Formula 3 boys get ready for Hungary in a month's time. Charles was currently watching Antonio on the sim giving the Baku track a go. It was such a different track and he can only really compare it to when he raced in Macau. He was going over his data sheets and those from Pierre and Antonio from last year when he gets a message from Mick. _'Dinner with everyone later. Maybe we can sneak alone time after ;)'_ Charles tries not to chuckle but sneaking around really was their only option with everyone being around. 

Dinner was always fun when all of them get together. Callum always trying and failing to order food in Italian as Maxi laughs at him, Juan and Jüri sharing their food as Marcus teases how married they are, Charles and Antonio would always order the same thing as each other and Mick always gets a bowl of his favorite pasta. Charles thinks that he wishes they'd do this more often. Just a group of boys hanging out and sharing a laugh over good food. He would catch Mick looking at him every once in a while and he'd send him a small smile before turning away before a blush could creep on his cheeks. 

Maxi left early as he said he'd promised to call his family after dinner. Callum suggested that they go back to the hotel and hang out for a few more hours since it was so rare that they're all together. They all end up in the room that Juan, Jüri and Marcus were sharing since it was the biggest. Juan and Jüri flop themselves on one bed while Marcus sits on what must be his bed as the rest of them stay on the middle bed. "We should play a little game." Juan suggests as Jüri nods yes. "Fuck, marry, kill?" Callum suggests with a devilish grin. Antonio was sat between Mick and Charles as the game begins. "Okay Callum, Fuck, marry, kill. Hmm, Lando Norris, yourself and Maxi." Marcus asks the Britt with a smirk. 

"Why am I first?" Callum protest. "Because it was your idea," Mick says from where he's sat as the others laugh. "Fine. Kill Lando since he's still a kid and anything else just feels wrong. I'd fuck myself, thanks and, uhm, marry Maxi." Callum says as they all watch him blush. "Alrighty, next victim." Marcus says. "Charles!" Callum shouts and Charles suddenly feels himself tense. "Ooh, can I ask?" Antonio pipes up and Charles elbows him. "Go for it, mate." Callum says. "Albon, Callum and maybe Lance Stroll." Antonio says with a triumphant grin. Charles glares at his teammate before he catches Mick looking at him intently. "I'd honestly like to kill you." Charles says as he glares at the Italian. "Maybe we should play something else." Mick suddenly pipes up. "No no no, has to answer first." Antonio says as he just grins at Charles. "It's okay Charles, you can tell them you have a crush on me." Callum says as he makes a motion of slicking up his hair. "Uhm, kill Stroll and marry Callum." Charles says in a small voice. "Leaving Albon for you to fuck?" Antonio says. "I don't really wanna fuck any of them." Charles defends himself. "Wow mate, I'm both honored and offended." Callum says before Marcus throws a pillow at his face. 

Charles steals a glance towards Mick who was looking at anywhere else but him and Charles feels his heart sink a bit. They all eventually start playing truth or dare but Charles was still feeling a bit tense from the game earlier. By this point Callum was laying on his side on the bed, Juan and Jüri were full on cuddling not really caring that everyone saw and Marcus was snuggled under his blanket. "Your turn Mick." Juan says after having to tell the truth about him and Jüri. It was pretty obvious that the two of them were more than friends but it was still pretty funny to watch the two of them blush. "Dare." Mick says in a heartbeat and a smirk spreads on Callum's face. "Kiss the prettiest person in the room." Juan says with a smile. Mick was looking between all the other guys and Charles. He knows who he wants to kiss and Charles really was the prettiest out of all of them. "Should have brought lip balm with me if I knew we were playing this game." Callum pipes up as the others laugh. "He said pretty not pretty annoying." Mick says as the others just laughed some more. 

"Dude, just kiss someone." Jüri says as he motions for Mick to get on with it. Should he kiss Charles and out them to the others or maybe he could kiss Marcus, he's not that bad looking, but then Charles would see. Charles was looking at Mick expectantly. He really doesn't mind if he kissed him in front of everyone but what if Mick thinks someone else is prettier. Mick scoots closer towards Antonio. "I'm very flattered." The Italian says as the others chuckle. "Oh for fuck's sake." Charles says before he pushes Antonio out of the way and grabs Mick by his shirt collar. Mick was shocked at first before he remembers that it was Charles he was kissing and he starts to move his lips against those of his boyfriend. Mick feels Charles smirk against his lips as they kiss before he tries to coax him to open up and they start kissing the way they've been wanting to since they last saw each other. "Damn it." Marcus curses as they broke apart. The Kiwi then fishes his wallet out of his pocket and hands €20 to Juan and Jüri. Callum looked like the cat that got the cream as Antonio was staring at the pair with wide eyes and open mouth. 

"And you say I'm the jealous type. Worried I'd kiss someone else?" Mick teases Charles who was still holding on to him. "You were taking too long. I'm only helping you out." Charles teases back. "That's so cute." Juan gushes. Antonio was still staring shocked before he starts going off in Italian. Charles tries to calm his teammate down. There was a knock on the door as Marcus hops of his bed to check who it was. "Oh yeah, I messaged Maxi to come over." Mick says as he slings an arm around Charles and Marcus lets the tall German in. "What did I miss?" Maxi asks as he takes a seat on Marcus' bed. "We're together." Mick admits to his fellow German who smiles at them. "Congrats but we kind of knew that already." Maxi says with a chuckle. "Callum wants to marry you." Marcus says before getting a pillow to the face from a blushing Britt.


	17. Chapter 17

Charles was fully prepared to spend the rest of the week in Italy but if he was being honest he misses being home but the thought of being alone at home still sucked until Mick came up with an idea to cheer him up. That was how Mick and Charles ended up taking the trip to Monaco together for them to spend a few days together. 

They make it back to the apartment after making a small trip to the grocery store since the fridge was pretty much empty when they left home. "Does this mean you're going to be cooking?" Mick teases Charles as they put away the stuff they've bought. "Do I have a choice? Unless you want to cook." Charles says back. "I make good toast." Mick says proudly which makes Charles chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind." 

They order food in and eat in the living room. They even share a pint of ice cream which they fight over since they can't seem to stop hogging. "I haven't had ice cream in forever." Mick says as he licks his spoon clean and watches Charles drink up the rest of the melted down ice cream from the pint. Mick laughs as Charles gets ice cream all over his face. "Let me get that for you." He says before he leans in and kisses him. They both laugh in between kisses. "I think you got most of it." Charles says. Mick gives the corner of Charles's lips a small lick before pulling away. "There." Mick says as he chuckles. 

After cleaning up, Charles puts on one of the few romantic movies that they have around the house. "Love Actually? In June?" Mick questions him as they settle back on the couch. "It's funny and romantic." Charles says. "I can be funny and romantic." Mick says as he wraps an arm around Charles. "I know." Charles says before giving Mick a quick kiss on his cheek. It was around half-way through the movie when Charles asks Mick an innocent enough question. "You ever think about if we hadn't met?" Charles asks. Mick turns so he can look at Charles in the eyes. "No. I don't think I could and one way or another we would have met." Mick says. "What if I wasn't a racing driver?" Charles asks with a cheeky grin. "You'd be a racing fan and become my biggest fan." Mick says as he wags his brows towards Charles. 

Charles laughs. "Maybe the racing fan part would be true." Charles teases. "So you're not my biggest fan?" Mick says as he pouts at Charles. Charles face softens as he brushes a lock hair away from Mick's face. "I am. I think about you and me racing in Formula 1 often enough." Charles admits. Mick's pout turns into a smile before he brings their lips together. It started out as a sweet kiss between the two of them before Mick moved so that Charles was laying on the couch and him hovering over him. "This okay?" Mick asks as he strokes Charles' cheek. Charles give him a nod yes before he kisses him again. Their lips moved together in a way that feels new and exiting. The kisses were a bit harder and deeper and they both can feel a certain need in the way their lips moved against each other. 

It made the rest of Charles' body tingle with warmth before he lets out a gasp when he feels Mick's hand under his shirt. "Okay?" Mick asks against his lips. "Yes." Charles says before he kisses Mick. He feels Mick's hand move upwards and his lips kiss lower as he trails them on his neck. He sneaks his own hand under Mick's shirt as he strokes his back and he hears Mick hum appreciatively. Their eyes meet for a moment and Charles vision was a bit hazy but he could see Mick's eyes have turned into a darker shade of blue and he could barely make out any specks of green in them. "You really are the prettiest of them." Mick says as he pushes his hair back. Charles thinks about of for a second before he eventually says it. "We should move." He says as he casts his eyes towards his bedroom door. He bites his lips before he gets a smile from Mick who gives him a quick kiss. 

Mick helps him get to his feet which feels like jelly and Charles realizes how far gone he is. Mick smiles at him before he kisses his hand and leads them towards his bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Charles woke up the next day feeling strange but in a good way. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone in his bed and not really wearing much. The night before was definitely something he won’t forget. He tries to sit up, feeling how tired he is but not as sore as he expected to be from last night. 

Just when he was about to think that Mick left him, he comes in carrying a cup of coffee as he smiles at Charles. Mick hands him the cup as he climbs in bed next to him. Charles feels his cheeks heat up at his current state of undress before Mick leans in and kisses him. “Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed.” Mick says when they break apart. “I’m naked.” Charles says which causes Mick to chuckle. “I know.” Mick says before he kisses him again. Mick brings up his hand to stroke Charles’ cheek. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Mick asks against his lips. The worry clear in his voice. “No. You were lovely and perfect.” Charles says as he smiles against Mick’s lips.

Everything seemed so real when they got to Charles’ bedroom. They were both nervous but it was something that they both wanted. It took them a while, a lot of awkward fumbling and giggling but they eventually end up in bed together. They were in no hurry, having all the time in the world to explore as each touch just made them feel more loved up and every kiss was a reassurance. Charles felt like he was floating in the best way possible. “Are you sure about this?” Mick’s voice causes him to open his eyes to see Mick looking down at him with dark eyes but a soft reassuring look on his face. “Yes.” He manages to say, his voice sounding raw and broken as Mick kisses him and Charle lets himself get lost in the moment. 

“I made breakfast.” Mick says as Charles takes a sip of his coffee. “Let me guess, is it toast?” Charles teases. “I made pancakes.” Mick says with a proud smile. “Just wait here.” Mick says before gets off the bed and goes back outside to fetch breakfast. Charles manages to find and put on his boxers while Mick was gone and slips back into bed to finish his coffee. Mick eventually comes back with a tray full of eggs, a stack of pancakes and toast. “Wow. I’m impressed.” Charles says as Mick puts down the tray on the bed. “Dig in before it gets cold.” Mick says as he picks up a plate and hands it to Charles. “Thank you.” Charles says with a grateful smile as Mick kisses his forehead. 

They finish their food and Charles eventually gets out of bed to help Mick clean up. It was around 10 in the morning and they both go back to Charles’ room after they finish cleaning up. They were too lazy to get properly dressed as they lounge in bed in just their shirts and boxers. Charles was laying his head on Mick’s chest as he scrolls through his phone as Mick does the same. Charles has a few messages from his brother and Stoffel checking up in him as he tries to answer them back. “What do you want for lunch?” Mick asks as he looks down at Charles. “Are you going to cook again?” Charles asks. “Maybe we can make it together.” Mick says with a smile. “Pasta salad?” Charles suggests. “I think we can manage that.” 

“Do you mind if I take a shower first?” Mick asks as he plays with Charles’ hair. “No, sure, go ahead.” Charles says as he moves from where he was laying. “Do you want to join me?” Mick teases him as he watches Charles blush. “Just kidding.” Mick says as he gives him a quick kiss before he jumps out of bed. “You think you’re so funny.” Charles shoots back. Mick shrugs as he fishes out fresh clothes from his bag. “Maybe.” Mick teases before he disappears into the bathroom. Charles decides to take a shower as well as he grabs a fresh towel and his clothes and uses the bathroom in Pierre and Stoffel’s room. 

They make lunch after taking a shower. They help each other cut up vegetables and cook the pasta. They make enough food to last them until dinner time or for when they get hungry. They eat lunch outside on the balcony as they enjoy the cool breeze and the gentle warmth from the sunshine. “This is nice.” Mick says as he finishes his food. “The food or everything?” Charles asks. “Everything.” Mick says with a smile. “Yeah. Thanks for staying with me.” Charles says as he smiles at Mick. “Thank you for letting me stay.” Mick says back. “I think this is my favorite place.” Mick says. “Monaco?” Charles asks. Mick shakes his head no before he answers. “Anywhere with you.” They share a bowl of fruit for dessert as they enjoy the view in front of them. 

They were washing up the dishes, or more like trying to as Mick had his arms wrapped around Charles from behind as he washes up their plates, when they didn’t notice the sound of the door opening. By the time they hear the front door slam shut, Pierre was already inside the apartment as he stares at his baby brother with Mick Schumacher holding him.


	19. Chapter 19

“What the fuck?” Was Pierre’s reaction when he saw his baby brother in Mick Schumacher’s arms in their apartment. The two younger men turn to face Pierre, their faces red as a tomato. Mick lets go of Charles but stays close to him.

“I can explain.” Charles starts as Pierre looks at him with raised eyebrows and crossed arms. “Then explain.” Pierre says. Charles looks at Mick for a second before he swallows hard. “He’s here because we’re together, he’s my boyfriend. I was going to stay in Italy while you and Stoff were away but I got homesick and Mick offered to stay with me so I don’t have to be alone.” Charles explains, wanting to close his eyes so he won’t see his brother’s reaction. 

“And you didn’t think about telling me?” Pierre asks, his tone rising a bit. “I didn’t know how you’d react.” Charles says. “So hiding it from me is better?” Pierre shoots back. “I thought you’d react this way.” Charles says. “I’m reacting this way because you kept something like this from me.” Pierre points out. “I thought you’d get mad about it, say something like I shouldn’t be dating anyone.” Charles says. “I’m more mad that you kept this from me. Does Stoffel know?” Pierre asks and Charles slowly nods yes. 

Pierre huffs a bitter laugh as he rolls his eyes. “Who else knows?” He asks. “Sean and Antonio. And the other guys from Prema.” Charles says. “Great. Were you even planning on telling me?” Pierre asks in a sarcastic tone. “Of course. You’re my brother.” Charles says. “Your brother who’s the last to know that you’re dating someone.” Pierre says. Charles was having a hard time to explain himself. He knew it was wrong to hide his relationship from his brother because he was afraid that he’d be in this exact situation. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he opens them again and looks at his brother. “I’m sorry.” Mick could tell that Charles was having a hard time before he takes his hand into his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Charles looks down at their hands clasped together before he gives Mick a small smile.

Pierre feels a small twinge as he looks at the two younger men. His brother looked like he was having a hard time keeping it together and Pierre feels bad that it’s his fault that Charles is feeling this way but he also couldn’t shake the feeling of being kept in the dark about something like this. Charles was the first person that Pierre told about him and Stoffel. He told his brother about his own feelings a long time ago before he and Stoffel got together. He admitted to Charles that he was falling for the Belgian a couple of years ago. Pierre wonders what made Charles think he couldn’t tell him these things in return? 

Pierre sighs as he looks at his brother. “I just wanted you to be honest with me.” Pierre says. “Don’t even think about how I’m going to react as long as you tell me the truth. That’s all I ask.” Pierre says, his voice sounding a lot calmer this time. Pierre then turns to look at Mick and looks at him with a skeptical gaze. “Just because you’re you doesn’t mean I’m not going to give you a hard time dating my brother.” Pierre says and Mick gives Pierre a small smile. “I accept that and I promise to prove that I’m worthy of dating your brother.” Mick says. “Does this mean you’re okay with us?” Charles asks. “Est-ce qu'il veut dire beaucoup pour vous?” Pierre asks as he looks at his brother. “Oui, beaucoup” Charles says as he squeezes Mick’s hand. “That’s all I need to know.” Pierre says before he smiles the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I applogize for any mistakes with the translation. I just used Google.


	20. Chapter 20

After a crazy weekend in Baku and spending a couple of days home, Charles was back at the Prema factory to get ready for Austria. 

Charles still remembers the day before Mick went back home to Switzerland after Pierre found out about them. Pierre all but interrogated him and Mick about their relationship during dinner and Charles had to draw the line when Pierre asked what they’ve been doing while they were alone at home together. Pierre almost made Mick sleep in the living room but Charles said no. The next day, they drove Mick to Nice airport to catch his flight home. Pierre watched them like a hawk as Charles walked Mick towards the entrance and gave him a quick hug. 

Charles and Antonio were having lunch when he hears a few people walk in. He turns around to see Callum, Maxi and Jo come in as he waves at them. The F3 boys pick out their lunch before going over to where Charles and Antonio were sitting. “Don’t worry, he’s just late coming out of the sim.” Callum says with a wink as he sits across from Maxi. Charles continues eating his lunch when he feels someone sit next to him. He turns to see Mick smiling at him as the German bumps their elbows together. “Hi.” Mick says as he Charles feels the smile tug on his own lips. 

“Aw that’s so sweet.” Callum says as he watches the two of them. “Are you going to eat or just watch them?” Maxi asks as he’s almost done compared to Callum who’s barely touched his food. “He’s only like this because he’s single.” Antonio pipes up as he sips some water. Callum glares at the Italian who only smirks at him. “It’s true.” Jo says in agreement. “I thought it was lunch time not pick on Callum time.” The Britt says as he glares at his teammates. “Anyways, what’s up with you two?” Callum asks Mick and Charles. 

“My brother finally knows.” Charles says with a sigh. “And you’re both still alive?” Antonio teases as Charles kicks him from under the table. “It was by accident that he found out but I was going to tell him when the time was right.” Charles explains. “Which is when? When he’s in Japan and you’re on the other side of the world?” Antonio says. “No?” Charles says before he continues. “When Mick’s safe somewhere else away from him.” He adds as the others laugh. “But everyone loves Mick. Who would hurt him?” Callum fake gushes as he makes a move at pinching Mick’s cheeks as Mick bats his hands away. “No, no, no. You guy don’t know Pierre. I’ve seen him glare at anyone who even looks at Charles longer than five seconds.” Antonio buts in. 

“He’s not that scary.” Charles exclaims. “He kind of is.” Mick says from beside him. “He has an army of friends who would go after me if I hurt you.” Mick adds. “He doesn’t have an army of friends. Just Sean and Stoffel but Sean likes you too much though.” Charles reasons. “And let’s be real, if anyone’s going to hurt someone it would be Charles breaking Mick’s heart.” Maxi pipes up as everyone turns to look at him. Charles suddenly feels Mick take his hand into his. “That’s what I’ve been telling people.” Mick says. Charles shakes his head no as he squeezes Mick’s hand. “I don’t think I could hurt you like that.” He says as he looks at Mick’s eyes. Mick returns his words with a sincere smile as he rubs circles with his thumb on the back of Charles’ hand. They turn when they hear a chorus of _‘awwws’_ from the other boys who were smiling at the two of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Austria was always a sight compared to the other tracks. It was tucked away just below the mountains and Austrian countryside. It was an experience to make the trip to the track with the rest of the team instead of just meeting up there. Charles was sure he had enough photos of Antonio sleeping for blackmail material when the time comes. 

Charles was a bit sad that Pierre was off to Japan but at least Stoffel was around and he didn’t have to worry about running out of people to hang out with. The team jumped into work mode the moment they got to the track as the tents and the cars were already waiting for them to setup. After running through the schedule for the weekend and a quick briefing from the team, Charles and Antonio were off to the F2 hospitality to catch up with the other drivers and to grab something to eat. 

The hospitality area was mostly filled with members of the other teams and there weren’t as much drivers as it was still only Wednesday. Charles spots a group of ART mechanics and a familiar tall figure he hasn’t seen since Monaco. “Hey champ.” Alex says as Charles makes his way towards the taller driver. “You’re back!” Charles says as he gives Alex a quick hug, not really sure if he might hurt him because of his recent injuries. “Can’t really keep me out that long.” Alex says as he smiles at Charles. “Are you okay though? Are you racing this week?” Charles asks. “My doctor gave me the okay but I still need to get approved by the FIA doctors.” Alex says. “I’m sure they’ll clear you to race.” Charles reassures him as Alex smiles. 

“Say, uhh, you wanna get dinner later when you’re done here?” Alex asks, a bit hesitant. Charles was shocked a first but he doesn’t see any harm having dinner with his friend. “Sure. Pretty sure we won’t take long.” Charles says. “Great! Uhh, 6-ish good?” Alex asks as Charles nods yes. Alex eventually leaves with the rest of the ART crew as Antonio walks up to Charles and hands him a banana. “You do know he just asked you on a date, right?” The Italian says as Charles frowns at his teammate. “It’s just dinner with Alex.” Charles insists. Antonio rolls his eyes and sighs. “He likes you. We all know that, heck even you brother does, Alex has feelings for you.” Antonio says.

Charles was silent for a moment. Alex was one of his closest friends, even when they were fighting for the GP3 championship they still managed to sit down and have a laugh in between sessions at the sim. There were moments that they’d fall asleep on the couch as they wait for the other drivers to finish using the sim before them. Charles would wake up leaning onto the taller boy as Alex smiles down at him. If Alex really does have feelings for him then why didn’t he act upon it when they were still in the same team? 

It was around 6 that Alex passes by the Prema camp as he waves at Charles who was saying goodbye to his mechanics. “Ready to go?” Alex asks as Charles nods yes. Alex drove them to a small restaurant near the hotel where most of the F2 teams were staying at for the weekend. “So how have you been?” Charles asks as they wait for their food. “It’s been tough but I knew I had to get better to race again.” Alex says as he sips some water. “It was tough watching the races at home. Could have given you hell in Baku.” He adds as a joke as Charles chuckles. “I’m sure you would have.” Charles says in return before their food arrives and enjoy dinner. 

They eventually finish their dinner as Alex tells more about his recovery and Charles fills him in with the latest gossip in the F2 paddock. Charles was telling Alex about Malja and Déletraz during Baku. “They were sharing food and all that. I think Louis even gave Gustav a bar of chocolate and he smiled at him like it was the best thing in the world.” Charles says as he laughs at his own story. “They were all over each other during the party in Monaco. I think they even left together and Gustav was holding on to Louis like he doesn’t want him falling into the water.” Alex adds his own piece. “Sounds like I missed a lot during the party.” Charles says as he takes a drink of his water. “A bit. So how did your mystery date turn out?” Alex asks. Charles feels his cheeks heat up a bit. “It was good.” Charles says with a small smile.

“Just good? So mystery guy not getting a second date then?” Alex jokes as Charles thinks of a way of explaining things to Alex. “It was great actually.” Charles adds. The smile on Alex’s face softens as Charles face turns serious. “I’ve been actually seeing him for a while now, just after I switched to Prema, and things are really good.” Charles says. “So he drives for Prema then?” Alex asks as Charles nods yes. “It can’t be Antonio. Let’s see, who else drives for Prema? Don’t tell me it’s Ilott.” Alex says with a small chuckle and a shake of his head. “No, it’s not Callum.” Charles says. “It’s Mick.” Charles adds. 

“Oh.” Alex eventually says. “Right then.” Alex adds. “I’m sorry.” Charles says as he takes in his friend’s expression. “No, no. You shouldn’t be sorry for anything.” Alex assures him. “It’s funny though. If it was Callum then maybe I still had a bit of a chance.” Alex says with a small chuckle. “Alex, I’m sorry.” Charles says. “Should have said something before but I didn’t want to mess up what we had and with us fighting for the championship. I should have said something when the season was over.” Alex says. “I just really like you, Charles.” He adds and Charles feels his heart sink at his friend’s crestfallen face. “And I hope that Mick treats you right and takes care of you and I have a feeling that he will. Because you really do deserve the world, Charles.” Alex says with a small sad smile. 

They make it back to the hotel. Alex walked Charles back to his room before they share a hug. Charles could feel Alex letting go of his emotions before they wished each other goodnight and good luck for the weekend. Charles eventually shuts the door behind him as he sighs and leans back against it. He reaches for his phone in his pocket before he hits call on a familiar number. He hears the ringing as he collapses onto his bed. _”Charles?”_ Mick asks from the other end of the line and Charles closes his eyes at how hearing Mick say his name was enough to make him feel warm and sooth his tired bones. “Did I wake you?” Charles asks, not really knowing what time it was with how drained he felt. _”No. I was just unpacking my stuff.”_ Mick says. _”Are you okay? You sound tired.”_ He adds. Charles sighs, he really was. “I just, I miss you and I wanted to hear your voice.” Charles says, surprised with his own words. He could have sworn he could hear Mick smiling through the phone and he felt a warmth rush around him. _”I miss you too."_


	22. Chapter 22

Silverstone was always nice. The fans were insane and with more support for the F2 drivers compared to any of the other tracks so far. Charles would constantly hear someone screaming his name from the grandstands and waving flags with his name on them. Back to back races were always tough but the perks were not having to wait long to jump back into the car.

This week was different in the sense that Callum was around. “Missed me?” The Britt says when Charles and Antonio run into him at the F2 hospitality tent. They both give him a quick hug which Callum returns. “Weird not seeing you in red.” Antonio says as they all chuckle. “I think I look good.” Callum says as he smooths down the Trident jacket he was wearing. “You always think you look good.” Charles butts in as they all laugh. 

The three boys settle on a table as they get coffee to perk themselves up for an afternoon of setup work as other drivers do the same. Just then, Alex comes in and spots Charles as he gives him a small wave. Charles waves back but Callum doesn’t fail to notice how Charles’ smile turns tight and his gaze was quick to turn away from Albon. “I sense drama.” Callum says as he takes a sip. Charles kicks him lightly from under the table. “You never did say how your not-date turned out.” Antonio adds as Charles glares at him. “Ooooh, there is drama.” Callum says as he rubs his hands together and looks at Charles eagerly. “I hate you both.” Charles grumbles as he takes a sip. 

“You know he called me up when he found out I was racing here this weekend.” Callum says. Charles furrows his brows at the Britt in confusion. “Mick, I mean. He gave me very specific instructions.” Callum says before he finishes off the rest of his coffee. “He said to not hit you, not hit on you and make sure other people don’t hit you or hit on you.” Callum adds. Antonio bursts out laughing, finding Mick’s list of instructions hilarious. Charles feels his cheeks heat up and takes another drink of his coffee to hide his blush. “He gonna do something if that happens?” Antonio asks, still laughing. “I dunno. I’m honestly tempted to find out.” Callum says as he and Antonio laugh.

The three of them eventually go back to their own teams as Callum was set on trying to learn everything in half a day but they did makes plans of having dinner together before they all went back to the hotel. Having Callum around was nice. It means having another friend to hang out with and someone who he doesn’t have to tiptoe around when it comes to his relationship with Mick. His brother was supposed to be around as well but had had a last minute call up to fill in a seat in Formula E and thus Pierre was off to New York for the rest of the weekend. 

He sometimes felt bad for his older brother. Jumping from one plane to another with his duties to Red Bull and racing in Japan. There were times that he’d tag along when Stoffel would pick Pierre up from the airport and watch as his brother slumps from his seat as he falls asleep during the car ride home. But he knows his brother wouldn’t like be sidelined and not do anything for a year. Pierre was racing even if it meant being half-way across the world. 

Dinner time came and Charles, Callum and Antonio filled up their plates with dinner from the F2 catering. Callum was trying to catch them up with what’s going on in Formula 3 as Charles doesn’t fail to notice how Callum has gone on with how Maxi is suddenly hitting his form. “He’s just so good.” Callum says as he takes another bite of his food. “You’re starting to sound like you’re in love with him or something.” Charles teases as Callum tries to chuckle along. They finish up their dinner but the three of them decided to stay and chat some more. “So how are you and Mick?” Callum says as he wags his brows at Charles. Charles just rolls his eyes but he couldn’t hide his smile at the mention of Mick. “We’re good. We’re really good.” Charles says as Callum’s smile turns into a full on grin. “Does this mean you’ve done it?” Callum asks as Charles chokes on his water. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go. Goodnight.” Antonio says as he makes his exit and leaves the two of them to chat. “What the hell Callum.” Charles says as he tries to regain his composure. “What? I was just asking.” Callum shrugs but the grin on his face makes him less innocent than he intends to be. “You really think I’m going to tell you?” Charles shoots back as Callum just shrugs again. “I could always just ask Mick.” He says as he watches Charles’ eyes go wide. “Like hell you won’t.” Charles says. “Then spill Leclerc. I need tasty gossip to bring back with me.” Callum says as he rubs his hands together smiling devilishly. “You’re really weird Callum.” Charles says as he looks at his friend. “I think being single is starting to get to you. Do you want me to find you a date?” Charles says slowly. “Fuck you.” Callum shoots back. 

“I don’t need a date. Not when I already like someone.” Callum says and Charles perks up at his words. “Who?” Charles asks eagerly. “I’ll tell you who but you have to answer all my questions.” Callum says. Charles thinks about it for a second before he nods yes and agrees. “So what’s going on with you and Albon?” Callum asks. Charles sighs, he expected as much. “He told me he has feelings for me but I told him I’m already seeing someone and that I’m seeing Mick. He actually thought I’m dating you.” Charles says. “Hey, you never know. If you and Mick never worked out.” Callum teases as Charles just rolls his eyes. “Anyways, he says he understands and that he wants me happy and if Mick makes me happy then that’s all he wants.” Charles adds. “You really are a heartbreaker, Leclerc.” Callum says. 

“Are you gonna tell me who yet?” Charles asks but Callum shakes his head no. “So have you done it?” Callum asks as he watches Charles’ face turn as red as his team shirt. “Really?” Charles asks. “Yep.” Callum says. “Yes.” Charles mumbles as he tries to avoid looking at the Britt in the eyes. “Sorry what? I didn’t catch that.” Callum asks and Charles could sense that he was egging him to repeat himself. “I said yes.” Charles repeats a little louder. “You’re gonna have to speak a bit louder, mate.” Callum says and Charles could just catch a hint of a smirk on Callum’s face. “I said yes! We did it, we had sex! Happy now?” Charles almost shouts at Callum who was now smiling like the cat that got the cream.

“No need to broadcast to everyone that you’re getting some, kid.” Ollie pipes up from the table next to them. Charles completely forgot that they were around most of the grid. “Pierre would have lost his shit if he heard you say that.” Sean says from where he was having dinner with Norman. “I fucking hate you Ilott.” Charles says as he wants to crawl under the table and hide. “Come on then, I think it’s time I take you back to the hotel.” Callum says as he tries to drag Charles with him. “I still hate you.” Charles says as he crosses his arms and Callum just grabs his jacket sleeve and pulls him with him. “I like Maxi. I like him a lot.” Callum says as they continue to walk. “Wait, as in Günther?” Charles asks as he stops walking. “You know any other Maxi? Yes, Günther.” Callum says. “Why don’t you just tell him? You’re together often enough.” Charles says. “Doesn’t always work out that way Charles. Why did Alex not tell you anything when you were still teammates?” Callum asks out of the blue.

“He said he didn’t want to mess up what we had and he didn't want it to get in the way of us fighting for the championship last year.” Charles says and Callum gives him a sad smile. “Exactly for those reasons.” Callum says. “Oh.” Charles says, not really sure what to say at Callum’s current predicament. “But it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Callum says with a smile as he tries to lift the mood up. “Are you gonna be okay?” Charles asks as Callum nods yes. “Don’t give me those sad eyes. Mick will kill me if he finds out I made you sad.” Callum jokes as they continue walking back to where Callum’s car was parked. The drive back to the hotel where most of the F2 teams were staying at was short as Callum drops Charles off. Callum was lucky enough to be able to actually go home and sleep in his own bed for the weekend. “Can I ask you just one more thing?” Callum says as Charles nods yes. “Do you love Mick?” He asks as he watches Charles face bloom into such a look of pure happiness at just the mention of Mick’s name that Callum already knew what his answer would be. “Yes. I love him.”


	23. Chapter 23

Charles pulls up at Nice airport trying to look for Mick. It was a Friday morning and for once Charles, Stoffel and Pierre all had the weekend off and get to spend it together at home. Charles asked if Mick could spend the weekend with them and much to Charles’ surprise his brother said yes. 

It felt weird not driving his Fiat as he picks Mick up. Ferrari lent him an F12 for the rest of the week before he drops it off and flies to Hungary. It was a car that screamed attention even if he picked a sleek black one instead of the red that Ferrari is known for. Charles eventually spots Mick’s bag before he sees his boyfriend. Mick was wearing a grey hoodie that he pulled up and a pair of dark sunglasses. Charles lets out a small chuckle before he pulls up in front of Mick. 

Charles rolls down the window on the passenger side as Mick tries to look anywhere but inside the car. “Hi.” Charles says as Mick lowers his sunglasses from his face. It takes Mick a while to realizes that Charles was the one driving the Ferrari, fully expecting Charles to pick him up in his Fiat. “Fancy.” Mick says as Charles pops open the trunk and Mick puts his bag in before sliding into the car next to Charles. “This is new.” Mick says as he squeezes Charles’ hand in greeting. “It’s just for a week.” Charles shrugs. “Charles, it’s a Ferrari.” Mick says matter of factly. “Did you have a nice flight?” Charle asks like it’s no big deal as they make their way back to Monaco. 

They get back in time for lunch, Mick still a bit shocked about the whole thing even when they pull up at the apartment basement. “Wait, wait.” Mick says before they get out and he pulls Charles towards him as their lips meet. Charles could feel himself melting against Mick lips, he’s really missed him. “Always wanted to do that.” Mick says when they break apart. Charles just rolls his eyes but smiles at Mick. “Come on, they’re waiting for us and I’m starving.” Charles says as he grabs Mick’s bag and leads him upstairs. When they get inside the apartment, they see Pierre setting up the table and Stoffel in the kitchen. “Oh, hello.” Pierre greats Mick. “Thanks for letting me stay.” Mick says as he smiles at Pierre. Charles takes Mick’s bag into his room, fully aware that Pierre was watching him as he does that. 

Lunch was a pleasant affair. Stoffel’s cooking was amazing even if he says it’s just simple pasta but it was more of that the last time they all shared a meal together was before the season started and they’ll take whatever home cooked meal they can get. They talked about their upcoming races and Pierre talked about his weekend in Formula E. Mick was a bit hesitant talking about the upcoming Formula 3 race in Spa considering that Stoffel, Pierre and Charles have all won at Spa. “You’ll be fine.” Stoffel says with a small smile and that meant a lot to Mick. They continue with lunch as Mick gets a glimpse of Stoffel and Pierre’s relationship for the first time. He also notices side by side how you can definitely tell that Pierre and Charles are brothers but he also notices how the two of them are very different from one another. 

Lunch was followed by a shower and a nap for Mick as Charles helps his brother and Stoffel clean up before he lays down next to Mick. “We can go out for dinner later.” Charles says as he feels Mick move around until he was spooning Charles and places a kiss on the back of his neck. “Doesn’t have to be fancy.” Charles adds. “Sounds nice.” Mick hums as he pulls Charles closer towards him. “Tired?” Charles asks as he snuggles closer to Mick’s chest. “Up early. Wake me in a few hours?” Mick says before he lets out a yawn. “Of course.” Charles says before he grabs his phone and sets an alarm for 2 hours. 

“I honestly thought you’d say no.” Stoffel says as he rubs circles on Pierre’s shoulders as they lounge on the balcony. “Why would I?” Pierre says as he turns his head to look up at Stoffel. “You gave me, Sean and Antonio hell for not telling you about them.” Stoffel says with a chuckle as he remembers a red faced Pierre shouting at him through FaceTime when he was still in Canada. “He’s my little brother and I want him happy. If he makes Charles happy then so be it.” Pierre says matter of factly. Stoffel holds Pierre a little closer as he presses a kiss on top of his head. “You’re a really good brother, Pierre.” Stoffel says as they settle into silence and enjoy being home together. 

Mick feels himself slowly wake up feeling a lot better than when he fell asleep. He looks down to see Charles still asleep looking as peaceful as ever. Mick loves watching Charles while he’s asleep. It may seem creepy but Charles truly was beautiful like this. He looked a lot younger and more relaxed with his lips slightly parted as he breathes evenly. Mick couldn’t help himself as he slowly leans and kisses Charles. “Hmm, this is a nice dream.” Charles says when he feels himself wake up thanks to Mick. “Could be nicer.” Mick says in a teasing tone before he trails his lips lower towards Charles’ neck. “My brother.” Charles says as he suppresses a gasp when he feels Mick’s teeth graze his neck. “Can you be really quiet?” Mick asks jokingly as Charles rolls his eyes and gently pushes him off. “Not when my brother’s here.” Charles says. “Maybe after dinner before we go home.” Charles adds as he brushes away hair from Mick’s face and gives him a quick kiss as he watches Mick smile. 

They both get dressed to go out for dinner. Charles was debating if he should take his car or the Ferrari for the night. “Which one’s more tinted?” Mick asks as Charles gives him a questioning look. “The Ferrari.” Charles says. “Take the Ferrari.” Mick says as he gives him a wink and Charles feels his cheeks heat up. “We’re going out!” Charles shouts through the apartment. “Don’t stay out too late!” Pierre yells back. “Use protection!” Stoffel adds before they hear an ‘ow!’ followed by Pierre shouting at his boyfriend.


	24. Chapter 24

Sunday morning in Hungary was different compared to the other Sunday mornings of the season so far. Marcus decided he wanted to spend his birthday watching the Hungarian Grand Prix and brought along Juan with him to celebrate. In true Prema tradition, the Kiwi ended up with a face full of frosting from his friends to the delight of the team. 

They all had an early start as it was already 7 in the morning and all of them were having breakfast. Marcus and Juan were chatting with some of the Prema mechanics when Charles sits down with his plate of breakfast. He was about to take a bite when he hears more people come in, including his brother and Stoffel. “Why are you here?” Charles asks them as they sit down with cups of coffee in hand. “Don’t tell anyone but they have better coffee here than at McLaren.” Stoffel says as he takes a sip of said coffee. 

Charles could see from the corner of his eyes that his friends were stealing glances towards his brother and Stoffel. “Guys, this is my brother.” Charles introduces as Pierre gives them a wave. “And this is Stoffel.” Charles adds as the Belgian does the same as his boyfriend. “Hi guys.” Stoffel says with a smile as Juan and Marcus light up. “Where’s Antonio?” Pierre asks as his brother’s teammate looks up from his plate. “Uhm, sorry. I meant Giovinazzi.” Pierre adds as he scans the F2 hospitality for any signs of his former teammate. 

As if on queue, Antonio walks in followed by Sean as he sits down opposite of Pierre. “I got the good stuff.” He says as he passes around small Ferrari-branded plastic cups of espresso to Sean, Charles, Antonio, Juan and Marcus. “You’ve been sneaking them espresso?” Stoffel asks with a raised eyebrow. “Where else can you get free good espresso?” Antonio counters him. Stoffel shrugs in agreement as he downs the rest of his coffee. They all finish their breakfast before the Formula 2 boys get warmed up and ready for the sprint race. “I’m gonna watch the GP3 race.” Pierre says as he says goodbye to Stoffel and Antonio who make their way back to the F1 paddock. “Uhm, can we go with you?” Marcus awkwardly asks but Pierre only smiles at the young Kiwi and nods yes as Juan and Marcus follow Pierre. 

Charles has just finished putting on his race suit when he gets a message that puts a smile on his face. _’Good luck, stay safe. You’ll do amazing as always ;)’_ Mick says on his message as Charles memorizes the words to heart before he puts his phone away and grabs his helmet. Charles tries his best to rescue what was a less than ideal weekend by his standards but he walks away with solid points as he nurses his car to finish 4th after ten laps of what felt like everything going to hell with his car. He gets greeted by his team and his brother as he climbs out of his car and gets showered and changed to watch the race in the Ferrari garage. 

Charles, Antonio, Juan and Marcus all have lunch at the F2 hospitality before they all packed up for the summer shut down. “So where will you two watch the race?” Antonio asks the two F4 drivers sat across them. “They said I could come watch at the Ferrari garage if I wanted to.” Marcus says. “You’re gonna sneak me in, right?” Juan asks his friend as they all turn to Marcus. “Uhm, yeah.” The Kiwi says, a little unsure. “Just put you in a jacket and a hat and you’d be good.” Antonio teases as they all chuckle. “I think I saw Marchionne arriving earlier so good luck with that.” Charles adds as they watch Marcus’ smile drop a bit. “Maybe putting you in a jacket and cap isn’t such a bad idea.” He says as the others laugh louder.


	25. Chapter 25

Charles was watching as Pierre and Stoffel finish packing their things for their vacation. They all came back home to Monaco from Hungary 4 days ago after their testing duties for their teams and they were all ready for some much deserved break. Stoffel and Pierre were going to Bali to spend two weeks there at Sean’s invitation with Antonio.

It was suppose to be a surprise from Pierre but Charles let it slip but in his defense Stoffel never really told him that it was a surprise. Pierre even thought that Charles was going with them at first but Charles just waves his brother off that he and Stoffel needed some quality time together. 

“Now you know the time difference and we’ll call you when we get there and you’re awake.” Pierre says as he grabs his backpack from the chair. “Yes Pierre, it’s on my phone.” Charles grumbles but smiles at his brother. “Please don’t burn the place down.” Stoffel teases him as he gives Charles a short hug. “I’ll try my best.” Charles teases back. “Don’t eat pizza every night and please do clean the place.” Pierre says. Charles just rolls his eyes but smiles when his brother pulls him into a long hug. “Try not to miss me too much.” Charles says when Pierre pulls away. They got a car to take them to the airport as Charles watches them go and waves them off. 

Charles plops himself on the couch with his box of chocolate cereal as he flicks through the different channels. He settles for watching the race highlights as he thinks of what he should have for dinner. He was shaken from his thoughts when he hears someone knocking on the door. Charles thinks it’s someone his brother or Stoffel asked to check on him as he gets off the sofa to see who it was. To say that Charles was more than surprised when he saw who it was is an understatement. Mick was stood there wearing his grey hoodie with his bag next to him and what looks like bags with food in them. “Surprise!” 

Charles was just stood there for a minute as Mick chuckles at his shocked expression. “Your brother called me and asked me if I could stay with you for a couple of days until I’m off to Zandvoort and of course I said yes.” Mick says as he smiles at Charles. “Really?” Charles asks in disbelief. He figured that Pierre would make sure someone was checking up on him but he’s more than surprised with letting Mick stay with him while he and Stoffel were gone.

“Yes. Now are you going to let me in or do I have to eat all this food myself outside your door?” Mick teases him as Charles lets him into the apartment. Charles closes the door as Mick places the food on the kitchen counter as he starts to remove his hoodie. “You’re actually here.” Charles says, still in disbelief as he watches Mick put his things down. Mick chuckles as he takes a step forward and pulls Charles towards him until their foreheads are touching. “I’m here, Charles.” Mick says, their lips a hairsbreadth away from each other’s. “I've missed you.” Charles says. “Let me make up for that.” Mick says before he closes the gap between them.


	26. Chapter 26

Having Mick around was some of the best times that Charles has had. It never seemed to get boring even if it was just the two of them. From picking a movie to watch, to trying their best at preparing dinner, there was never a dull moment. There was the added bonus of having the apartment just to themselves and it was something that Mick loves reminding him as he smirks down at him at night when they’re in bed together telling him not to hold back as he sucks a bruise on Charles’ neck. It was fun being alone together as they mostly just laze around in their boxers as they get past the shyness of being almost naked around each other outside of Charles’ bedroom. 

And it was on some crazy whim that the two of them decided to invite their friends over for a sleepover before most of them are off to go racing. Juan and Jüri were pretty much down for anything. Marcus needed no convincing since he was the closest out of the all them. Charles invited Callum who admitted that he was bored sitting at home. Mick was surprised that Maxi said yes when he invited him. Most of them arrived at the same time the next day and got a car as they made their way to the apartment. 

Charles was busy tidying the place up as Mick made sure they have enough food to feed seven people for two days. “This is crazy.” Charles says as he helps Mick wash the dishes. “It’s gonna be fun.” Mick says as he gives Charles a kiss on the cheek. “We should get dressed though.” Mick says as he takes in their too comfortable attire. “Shower first?” Charles suggests as Mick all but drags him towards the bathroom. It was their last chance to have some intimacy before the others arrive and they plan to take full advantage of that. 

They finish toweling their hair dry when they hear knocking on the door. Charles opens it to see all their friends smiling excitedly. “You all made it!” Charles says as hugs were given out as they all made their way inside. “Now this is an apartment!” Juan exclaims as he makes his way towards the balcony followed by Marcus and Jüri. “Not bad.” Callum says with a teasing shrug. “Cool place.” Maxi says with a smile. “Thanks.” Charles says back. “Is that your GP3 trophy?” Marcus asks as he sees a line of trophies proudly displayed above the TV. Stoffel and Pierre’s GP2 championship trophies were on display along with Charles’ own GP3 championship trophy and his second place trophy from Macau a few years back. 

“Why do you have two GP2 trophies? This one says 2015, isn’t that Stoffel Vandoorne?” Marcus asks as he takes a closer look at Stoffel’s trophy. “Uhm, yeah. He lives here. Actually this is more his place and me and my brother just live with him.” Charles explains. “Ah cool, you guys are roommates.” Jüri says. “Uhm, not really. My brother and Stoffel are together and I just live with them.” Charles adds. It takes all of them a moment to process what Charles just said. “So that’s why he was there in Hungary!” Juan exclaims. “Of course he was there. He was racing.” Callum scoffs. “No, no. He went to see Charles together with his brother.” Juan adds. Everyone made an ‘ooooh’ sound as they all lapse into momentary silence. “Who wants food?” Mick eventually asks as they all gather to see what was for lunch. Mick and Charles managed to put together pasta and salad for all of them as they dig in. 

The afternoon was spent by the pool of the apartment building as they enjoy the fine weather synonymous to Monaco. Mick and Maxi did a few laps on the pool before perching themselves on the sun loungers by the side. Juan, Jüri and Marcus were having some sort of contest on who can hold their breath longest which just ends with all of them laughing too hard to actually declare a winner. Charles and Callum were chatting with each other in between floating on the middle part of the pool. “So how are things with Maxi?” Charles asks Callum, keeping his voice low so the others won’t hear. Callum gives him a chuckle before he shakes his head. “There’s nothing to check up on, Charles.” Callum says with a sad smile. “You’re really not going to tell him anything?” Charles asks. “Not while we’re fighting for the same thing, no.” Callum says. “But it’s Maxi. He’s like the nicest guy we know.” Charles reasons with him. “And he’ll probably just let me down gently.” Callum shoots back. 

Mick and Maxi headed back downstairs to the apartment before the others as Maxi offered to make dinner for that night. Juan, Jüri and Marcus stayed behind to actually get some laps done for fitness as Callum and Charles left to head back as well. “Try not to kill each other!” Callum shouts as they watch the three boys dive and race each other. By the time that Charles and Callum got back, Maxi was already showered and dressed and was getting ready in the kitchen as Mick was holding his clothes as he waited for Charles. “We could use the other bathroom and Callum can use mine.” Charles says with a shrug as Charles grabs some clothes and leads Mick inside Pierre and Stoffel’s bedroom where the bathroom is. “Please do just shower. Remember that other people are around.” Callum reminds them as he grabs his bag with his things as he heads to Charles’ room. 

They all eventually get showered and dressed as they all try to help out Maxi in the kitchen. Half-way through the process of making dinner that Charles realized they don’t have enough supplies to make it through lunch the next day. He grabs his keys, his wallet and Callum as he leaves the apartment in Mick’s hands. “If anyone breaks anything they have to pay for it. And please don’t burn the place down.” Charles reminds him as he gives Mick a quick kiss as Callum just rolls his eyes at them. “Cute car.” Callum says as he slides into the passenger side of Charles’ Fiat and they head off to the nearest grocery. “Why did you even take me when you could have taken Mick?” Callum asks as he fiddles with his phone. “Grocery shopping with Mick Schumacher? That would be great on the headlines.” Charles says as he makes a left turn. “Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget that Mick is Mick when it’s just us hanging out, especially if it’s all of us.” Callum admits. 

“Mick is just Mick.” Charles says without taking his eyes off the road. “Everything about him makes him who he is. When he’s just hanging out with us, when he’s being your teammate, when he’s with me. That’s what makes Mick who he is. It’s not his last name that makes him the person we know.” Charles says as he turns briefly to smile at Callum. “To the rest of the world he may be Mick Schumacher but to us he’s just Mick.” Charles adds as he parks his car. “You really do love him, huh?” Callum half-asks, half-wonders as Charles just smiles all dreamily at him as Callum takes a deep sigh. “We’re gonna get booze for later, right?” Callum asks as they get out of the car and head towards the grocery.


	27. Chapter 27

Charles woke up feeling a dull, throbbing ache on his head. He lifts his head from where it was resting before he opened his eyes which he instantly regrets when the world started spinning. “Oh fuck me.” He mumbles as he feels arms tighten around his waist. “Is that an invitation?” Mick asks, sounding a lot chirpier for someone who consumed alcohol last night as Charles groans. 

When Charles and Callum got inside the grocery store Charles made sure to get all the things in his mental checklist first before they bought anything else. Charles grabbed eggs, milk, coffee, juices and tea to cover for breakfast the next day. Callum snuck in some sausages and bacon as he smirks at Charles. “What? You’ve seen the other guys eat.” Callum says with a shrug. They finally make it to the isle where all the booze were as Charles grabs a couple of beers enough for them. Charles turns his head when he sees Callum place a couple of bottles into the cart. “Vodka and tequila? Do you want to kill us all?” Charles shoot him. “It’s just a bottle each and it’s only really me, you, Maxi and Mick that’s gonna be drinking them.” Callum says. “You’d really think I’d let the kids take more than a shot of these? Rene would kill me.” Callum reasons with him. 

They eventually make it back as Callum gets to the task of putting away what they bought and putting the drinks in the fridge for later. Dinner was a nice spread of chicken and vegetables as they all thank Maxi for dinner. “Oh my god, this is really good.” Callum says as he takes a bite of chicken. “Thanks. I try to cook when I can.” Maxi says as he smiles at Callum. Charles watches the little exchange with a knowing look as he digs into his food. “So what are we doing tonight?” Juan asks as he steals a pepper from Jüri’s plate. “We can continue that game we had before.” Mick suggests playfully. “Oh yeah, we never really finished playing after you and Charles decided to have a make out session.” Jüri says. “Hey, you guys asked me to kiss the prettiest person in the room.” Mick says in his defense. “We should ask you to kiss the ugliest then this time.” Juan jokes. “Don’t really wanna kiss you, mate.” Mick shoots back as the other laugh. 

Once dinner was done, they all insisted on trying to help clean up but Charles just insisted that Maxi sit this one out since he did the cooking as he throws towels towards the other boys. Callum was busy as he set up a small station and started cutting up the limes he got earlier and found some salt. “What’s that for?” Marcus asks as he looks over Callum’s shoulder. “We got some good stuff earlier. Got tequila.” Callum says as he smiles at the Kiwi. “Oooh. Tequila versus Jüri part 3 then.” Juan says before Jüri whips him with the towel he was holding. “Do we want to know?” Charles asks as he places the last of the plates on the rack. “I honestly don’t remember.” Jüri admits as they all start laughing. 

They all started the night with a beer in hand as Callum proposes a toast. “Okay, okay. To Mick and Charles for inviting us over and to Charles for letting us stay at his not-house house that’s pretty damn cool.” Callum says as they all raise their drinks together. “Okay what do we play first?” Jüri asks as he settles next to Juan on the couch. “Fuck, marry, kill.” Callum suggest as the others nod. “Since Maxi wasn’t around the last time he should go first.” Mick suggest as Maxi just shrugs, unfazed as ever. “Okay then, Felix Rosenqvist, Joel Erikkson and Callum.” Mick says with a smirk. Callum almost chokes on his drink when Mick said his name last. Maxi just starts laughing before he takes a drink. “Kill Joel. Don’t really wanna fuck him but maybe Felix?” Maxi says before he takes another drink. “And marry Callum.” Maxi says as he sends a smile towards the Britt. “Who wants tequila?” Callum says as he stands up to grab the bottle on the counter as Charles follows him. “I’m not drunk enough for this shit.” Callum says as Charles stands next to him. “Relax, okay?” Charles tells him as Callum takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

The two of them return as Charles and Callum start lining up some shots for everyone. “Please tell me no one plans on doing some body shot.” Marcus asks as Callum passes him his shot. “Depends on how much we drink, to be honest.” Juan says. “Dibs on Charles.” Mick says as he grabs a piece of lime. “We know, jesus.” Callum says as he rolls his eyes at Mick. They all knock back their shots at the same time as Callum grimaces at the burn. “Fuck that’s vile.” He says as he picks up his beer again. “You’re the one who grabbed the bottle.” Charles reminds him as he snuggles closer to Mick. “Mick, your turn.” Jüri says as Charles smiles up at Mick. “Joey Mawson, Charles, and Callum.” Jüri says. “Why the fuck am I always part of the choices?” Callum asks as he pours himself another shot of tequila. “And you can’t pick Charles twice.” Jüri adds. “I swear I won’t get jealous.” Charles says as he giggles into Mick’s ear. “Kill Callum.” Mick says. “Cheers buddy.” Callum says back before he takes his shot. “Fuck Joey since it’s just a one time thing.” Mick adds. “And marry Charles.” He says a she looks down at Charles in his arms. “That’s so sweet.” Juan says as they watch Mick place a kiss on Charles’s forehead. 

They all eventually finish their beers as Charles passes around fresh bottles. The tequila was half gone mostly thanks to Callum and Maxi taking a couple of shots as well. “Truth or dare time!” Marcus exclaims as the other cheer as well. “Charles goes first!” Callum says as he points towards Charles. “Dare.” Charles says with a smirk. “Give Mick a lap dance. Bonus points if you take your shirt off.” Callum says as he smiles at Charles. Charles feels his cheeks heat up as he looks at Mick who was smiling at him. “You want a show?” Charles almost taunts Callum as he stands up to grab one of the dinning room chairs. “I’ll give you one.” Charles says before he grabs Mick and sits him down. The song Closer eventually fills the air as the other boys start laughing. “I’m so sick of that song.” Mick says but his attention soon turns to Charles. Charles was slowly starting to move his hips as he moves in sync to the beat. Charles’ usually boyish grin has turned into something else as he focuses his attention to Mick who’s mesmerized by the sight in front of him. 

Charles eventually ends up straddling Mick on the chair as he smirks down at him. “Hi.” Charles says innocently. “Hey.” Mick says back before Charles capture Mick’s lips. “I said lap dance not porn.” Callum says as he cuts the music and the two break their kiss. “Not gonna lie that was kinda hot.” Jüri says before Juan smacks his arm. “What the fuck?” Juan exclaims. “Juan, truth or dare?” Charles asks from where he’s now moved to sit on Mick’s lap. “Dare.” He says as he looks at Mick. “Do a body shot on Jüri.” Mick says with a smirk. “I hate all of you.” Jüri says before Juan makes him stand up. “On the floor.” Juan says as he grabs the bottle on the table along with the salt and lime. Jüri lies down on the floor as the other boys stand up to see Juan do it. Jüri places the slice of lime between his lips. Juan thinks for a second where to place the salt as he settles for Jüri’s forehead. “Close your eyes.” Juan says before he pours the tequila on Jüri’s throat and quickly licks up the salt on his forehead before he sucks up the alcohol on Jüri’s neck. It takes Juan a second before he leans down to take the lime from Jüri’s lips. 

“Callum’s next.” Jüri says as he takes the towel that Juan hands him to wipe himself clean. “Truth.” Callum says smugly. “Tell us your biggest heartbreak.” Charles pipes up. Callum sends him a glare before he takes a shot. “I’m not drunk enough for this so you’re only getting the vague truth.” Callum says. “Booo!” Marcus exclaims but Callum just sticks his tongue out at him. “I’m in love with someone who probably doesn’t love me back and I can’t actually tell this person I’m in love with him because it will ruin a lot of things currently.” Callum pauses as he takes another drink. “He’s probably the nicest guy we know and maybe he’ll be really nice to me about it but rejection is still rejection and I’m not ready for that right now.” He adds. The other boys have gone quiet after Callum’s confession. “What if he’s know all along and he knows you’re scared and doesn’t want to confuse you if he says that he feels the same way?” Maxi pipes up as Callum’s head turns towards the German.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be part 1 because this has gotten ridiculously long.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of what will be a 3 parter because my brain just goes places with these boys =))

The room had gone quiet after Maxi spoke as Callum stares at the German with wide eyes. Charles suddenly felt more sober as he watches his friends closely, Mick’s arms around him tightening their hold on his waist. “Callum, I-“ Maxi starts but Callum bolted from the couch and ran to Charles’ rooms before the sound of another door being opened and the sound of someone retching could be heard. _’At least he made it to the bathroom.’_ Charles idly thinks before he extracts himself from Mick’s hold on him. 

Charles stands and moves towards the kitchen before he gets a glass of water and hands it to Maxi. “Go check if he’s okay.” Charles says with a soft smile as Maxi takes the offered glass. Maxi gives them all one last look before he follows Callum inside Charles’ bedroom and closes the door. Charles takes a seat next to Mick as Mick wraps an arm around him. “That was intense.” Juan pipes up as Marcus and Jüri nod in agreement. “Did you know?” Mick asks Charles who was looking down at him. “Yeah. Callum told me when he was at Silverstone.” Charles says. “He said he doesn’t really plan on telling Maxi and now I feel bad.” Charles adds. Mick just gives his shoulder a soft squeeze as he comforts Charles. “Maxi told me at Norisring.” Mick says as Charles looks at Mick shocked. 

“All this time?” Jüri asks as Mick nods yes. “They’re idiots.” Juan says as he shakes his head with a low chuckle. “But to be fair, Maxi said he was confused at first. He didn’t know if he liked Callum or he liked Callum more than he likes other people.” Mick says. “I guess he figured out that Callum likes him too and that made up his mind somehow and you slowly notice that he’s become protective of Callum.” Mick adds. “How?” Charles asks. “When Callum’s had a not so good race and Maxi would try and cheer him up even in the smallest way. We all know Maxi’s the strong and silent type and if you spend long enough with them you start to notice how Maxi’s extra nice to Callum.” Mick says. “I just didn’t see that coming, to be honest. Maxi falling for Callum.” Juan says. “I mean, Callum’s sometimes annoying but we all know he’s a nice guy and he doesn’t look bad either.” Jüri says before Juan smacks his arm. “Stop hitting me!” Jüri protests. “Stop calling other people hot!” Juan shouts back. 

“I think we should get some sleep.” Charles says as he fetches the sleeping bags from the cupboard near the kitchen. “We’re not gonna check on them?” Marcus asks as he makes a motion towards Charles’ room. “I’m sure they’ll be fine, right?” Charles says as he looks at Mick. “I guess. The worst that could happen is them having sex on your bed.” Mick says as the others laugh. “That did not cross my mind.” Charles asks as he looks at his bedroom door with concern. “I’m sure Maxi won’t take advantage of Callum after a few drinks.” Marcus says with a shrug. “That’s true.” Mick says in agreement. Juan, Jüri and Marcus start laying out their sleeping bags as Charles fetches some extra blankets. Charles hands one to Juan and the other to Marcus as he gives Mick the other before they go into Pierre and Stoffel’s room. “Why do we need blankets?” Mick asks as Charles fixes the pillows. “I’m not getting under the covers of this bed, Mick. They’re contaminated.” Charles says as he wrinkles his nose. 

They both settle on the bed and they didn’t really mind sleeping over the covers once Mick’s wrapped an arm around Charles’ waist. “You ever imagine if we hadn’t told each other how we feel?” Charles asks as he snuggles closer to Mick. “I would have made the first move either way.” Mick says with a chuckle. “Why’s that?” Charles asks. “The moment I met you I knew you were something else. You’re funny, you’re easy to talk to, not to mention you’re beautiful.” Mick says as he places a kiss on the back of Charles’ neck. “I didn’t want to let you get away from me when you left that football pitch in Germany.” Mick adds. “I can’t tell you how happy I was when I saw you at Prema that day before you won your championship. It’s like I just knew that this was my chance and I can’t screw it up or I’d loose you.” Mick says as Charles turns to face him. Charles reaches up to brush Mick’s hair away from his face before he leans in and their lips meet.

“You make me feel so happy even if it’s just over the simplest things.” Mick says when they break apart. “You just make me love everything a little bit more. You make me love everything about-.” Mick pauses before he looks deep into Charles’s eyes. “I love you.” Mick says. Charles feels as if everything’s stopped breathing in that moment. “And I swear I’m not drunk. I love you, Charles.” Mick says as he lets their foreheads touch. “You make me feel unbelievably happy be it if you’re with me or miles away from me.” Charles says. “You’re always too good to me and I can’t believe you’re in my life but I’m glad that you are.” He adds. Charles slowly feels his chest feel lighter as he stares into Mick’s eyes. “I love you too.”


	29. Chapter 29

Maxi shuts the door behind him as gently as he could. He could see Callum hunched over the toilet as he empties the contents of his stomach. Callum wipes his mouth with the back of his hands as he leans against the cool tiled wall of Charles’ bathroom. “I got you water.” Maxi speaks up as he offers Callum the glass he was holding. Callum takes it with shaky hands as he takes small sips, still avoiding looking at the German. 

“Thank you.” Callum mumbles as he finishes drinking the water and comes out of the bathroom. “Are you going to be okay?” Maxi asks as Callum sits down on the bed. “I guess. I feel like shit though but I’ll be fine.” Callum says as he puffs out a breath. “I’m sorry.” Callum says, finally looking up at Maxi. Maxi sits down next to Callum, feeling the Britt stiffen for a second. “Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Maxi says. “I made everything awkward when we’re all suppose to be having fun.” Callum says as he buries his face into his hands. “Did you mean what you said earlier?” Maxi asks and Callum whips his head up. “I-, yes.” Callum says as he looks away from Maxi. 

Callum fully expected for Maxi to leave him alone and never speak to him again but he didn’t expect the taller boy to reach for his hand. “I meant what I said earlier too.” Maxi says as Callum looks down at their hands joined together and back to Maxi who was smiling at him. “Oh.” Callum says as Maxi chuckles at his dumbfounded face. “You should rest. We can talk about it tomorrow.” Maxi assures him. “Okay. Uhm, yeah, okay.” Callum says before he tries to get up too fast and felt the world spin before he was going sideways. _’Fucking tequila.’_ He thinks before he feels a pair of arms hold on to him and keep him from falling. “Let me help you.” Maxi says as he helps Callum stand. Callum contemplates going back outside and giving Charles back his room but he really wouldn’t say no to a proper bed right now. 

“I think I’m going to lay down for a bit.” Callum says as he maneuvers himself on the other side of the bed from where they were sitting. “Are you going to sleep with your pants on?” Maxi asks as he eyes up his ripped jeans that he’s still wearing. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you without clothes on before.” Maxi points out. They’ve all seen each other change from their team clothes to their race suits before and it wasn’t a huge deal before. “Are you going to sleep here too?” Callum asks. “I’d really like to make sure you’re okay but if you want I can sleep with the other guys outside.” Maxi says, still holding Callum’s hand. “You can stay.” Callum says with a small smile. “I don’t really want to get under the covers though.” Callum admits. “We can sleep on top. I’m sure we won’t get too cold.” Maxi says with a shrug as he starts to unbuckle his belt and Callum turns away to do the same. 

They both lay down on the bed facing each other as Maxi watches Callum intently with worry still in his eyes. “If you ever feel anything wrong don’t hesitate to wake me up, okay?” Maxi says as Callum nods yes. “Thank you.” Callum says as he gives Maxi a small smile. “Sleep so you’ll feel better. I’ll be right here.” Maxi says as they both slowly fall asleep, tired from the traveling they did and the alcohol they consumed. Maxi watched Callum sleep for a while until his breathing evened out until he closes his own eyes. Maxi has always been a morning person as he woke up as the sun started to stream through the windows of Charles’ bedroom. He looks at his watch he forgot to take off to see that it was only 7 in the morning. 

He looks down at Callum who was still sleeping peacefully but has moved closer towards him. Maxi catches himself watching Callum as he sleep before he makes up his mind and wakes the Britt. He shakes him gently which rouses him as he blinks his eyes open. “Good morning.” Maxi says with a small smile as Callum starts to wake up. “Morning.” Callum says before he realizes that he’s not really wearing pants. “Do you want to go down to the beach? It would be good for your head and we can talk there.” Maxi says as Callum nods yes. They slowly get dressed as they sneak out of the apartment trying not to wake the others up. The two of them head towards the beach which wasn’t that far from the apartment as Maxi toes off his shoes once they get there and Callum follows him. 

Just like Maxi said, the fresh breeze from the sea’s helping Callum feel better as he takes a few brave steps towards the water. “Fuck! That’s freezing!” Callum says when the waves touches his toes and he distances himself from where they can’t reach him. “At least you’re awake now.” Maxi says with a chuckle. The two of them sit on the sand as they bask in the warmth of the morning sun and take in the fresh ocean breeze. “Do you want us to be together?” Maxi asks as he turns to look at Callum. Callum was shocked that Maxi could just ask him without any hesitations. “Yes?” Callum says, sounding unsure. “Don’t think about anything else. Do you want us to be together?” Maxi asks again as he tries to reassure Callum as he looks at him with a small smile. “Yes. I’d really like that.” Callum says as he smiles at Maxi which the German returns.


	30. Chapter 30

Pushy was the best word to describe Charles after waking up from a night of having a few drinks. But of course Mick wouldn’t say that to his boyfriend unless he wants Charles to break up with him. “Miiiick, I want coffee.” Charles says as he tries to lightly push Mick off the bed and go and get him coffee. “Let’s get coffee together.” Mick says as he rolls over to trap Charles in his arms. “I don’t wanna move.” Charles says as he pouts at Mick. “Do you want me to carry you?” Mick teases until he sees the way Charles was smiling at him.

“Don’t drop me, okay?” Charles says almost sweetly as he holds his arms out for Mick to carry him. “The things I do for you.” Mick mumbles as he waits for Charles to wrap his arms around his neck and carries him off the bed. “Love you.” Charles says as he buries his face onto Mick’s shirt. “Love you too. Even if you’re heavy.” Mick says as he tries to navigate their way outside the bedroom. They eventually made it outside to see that Juan, Jüri and Marcus were already awake and making breakfast. “Good morning lovebirds.” Juan greats as he smiles at them from where he was whisking something. “Can I put you down now?” Mick asks as he looks down at Charles. “Fine.” Charles relents as Mick sets him down and Charles takes a seat next to Marcus. “I didn’t know you could cook.” Mick says as Juan continues his whisking. “He can only make breakfast but it’s better than nothing.” Jüri says as he hands Mick two mugs for him and Charles. 

“What are you even making?” Mick asks as he fixes himself and Charles coffee. “Frittata. Beats making omelettes one by one.” Juan says with a shrug before he pours the eggs into the pan of sautéed vegetables before placing it in the oven. “Should we wake them up?” Marcus says as he makes a motion towards Charles’ room where Maxi and Callum spent the night. As Mick was about to knock on the bedroom door, they all hear someone knocking on the front door as they all look to Charles to go and open it. Charles slowly opens the door to see Maxi and Callum standing there. He steps aside to let them in as they all see that the two of them wearing sand-covered jeans and holding hands. They all stare at the pair as Maxi wraps an arm around Callum and pulls him closer. They were shaken from their thoughts when Charles let out a high pitched squeal and Mick had to cover his mouth with his hands to get him to stop. 

“Is he okay?” Callum asks as he looks at Charles who was still making tiny excited noises despite Mick’s hand covering his mouth. “I’m not sure. Might be delayed reaction from last night.” Mick says as he turns his attention to Charles. “I’m going to let you go and you have to promise me you won’t scream, okay?” Mick says as Charles nods yes. Mick does as he said and Charles was just now looking at Maxi and Callum with a huge grin on his face. “I’m so happy for you guys.” Charles says before he goes to squeeze Callum into a tight hug. “Thanks.” Maxi says. “What’s for breakfast?” He adds as they all laugh. Callum eventually helps out in the kitchen as he cooks up the sausages and bacon that he and Charles got. Maxi gets to making Callum his tea and himself a coffee as the others set up the table. 

They all finish up breakfast and clean up after themselves before they go for a morning swim. The other boys return home in the afternoon and didn’t want to waste the good weather as they all do some laps before they all played a game of chicken. Marcus acted as referee as they others played. Charles was somehow back to normal after more coffee and food and being out in the sun. Maxi and Callum were inseparable as they beat the others. Callum looks happier than they’ve all seen him and they’re all glad for their friends. They all eventually shower and get dressed as they help Charles and Mick clean up the apartment before they pack up their things and head to the airport. “I’ll see you guys in Zandvoort.” Mick says as he gives Maxi and Callum a quick hug before Charles does the same. “Good luck at Nürburgring.” Charles says as he gives Marcus, Juan and Jüri hugs. “We’ll see you guys soon.” Juan says before they all head down to the awaiting taxi.

Charles lets out a puff of breath before he sprawls himself on the sofa as Mick chuckles at him. “That was fun.” Mick says as he joins Charles on the couch. “Yeah but I’m tired.” Charles says as he buries his face onto Mick’s shirt. “We still have tomorrow together then I have to go home.” Mick says as Charles looks up. “How do you want to spend tomorrow?” Charles asks as Mick brushes hair away from his face. “In bed with you, preferably not wearing much.” Mick says with a cheeky grin as Charles just pouts at him. “But what will you eat?” Charles asks. “You?” Mick says with a teasing tone before Charles smacks his chest lightly. “Mick!” Charles protest as Mick just laughs at him. “I meant whatever you want.” Mick adds. “I want pizza.” Charles says. “Pizza it is then.”


	31. Chapter 31

Bali, Pierre thinks, is even more breathtaking in person than his friends make it out to be. Pierre, Stoffel and Antonio spent a week with Sean’s family in Jakarta before they headed for the beach. He’s met Sean’s parents a couple of times last year during the races and they were nice enough to let him and Stoffel stay over. Pierre scanned the rows of framed pictures of Sean and his family and a couple of Sean when he was growing up. Pierre also spotted a few framed photos of Sean and Antonio when they were both starting out up until last year. 

Pierre could tell that Antonio was considered family by the Gelaels. Pierre remembers Sean’s mom embracing Antonio when he won the double in Baku and how the Italian was not intimidated at all by Sean’s father who could be an imposing figure at times. They spent their days with Sean showing them places he missed while he was in Europe and the places that held memories for him when he was still a boy. 

They eventually get to Bali and Pierre thought that they were actually in paradise. Sean wasn’t one to splurge but if Antonio was involved he does have a tendency to go all out. Pierre and Stoffel had their own suit with a great view of the ocean. Sean and Antonio’s own suit had a similar view down the hall. Stoffel waisted no time as the first thing he did was change out of his clothes and into some swim shorts as Pierre stares at his boyfriend. “Come on Pierre. You can stare all you want later.” Stoffel says before he tosses Pierre’s own swim shorts towards him. The four of them spent the afternoon cooling off in the ocean and the pool before they were served a feast for dinner. 

Pierre admits to himself that he’s missed this. Being able to hang out with Stoffel, Sean and Antonio in between races. He’s missed his friends with all the traveling that he’s been doing to Japan and being only at the Grand Prix’s during Saturdays and Sundays left him little time to catch up with everyone. But he’s also thankful for them with helping take care of Charles. Pierre trusts Stoffel with his little brother but it wasn’t the same as Sean being able to watch over Charles in the F2 paddock and Antonio watching over Charles at Ferrari. He was still getting used to the idea of his baby brother dating but he trusts Mick enough to take care of Charles while they were gone. 

The first five days in Bali flew by as they spent their days swimming, learning to surf and going on jet-ski. The day before they returned to Jakarta Sean had suggested they go on a boat and have dinner together. Pierre and Stoffel got dressed up for dinner as they made their way to where the yacht is. “Sean says they can’t come. Something about his stomach.” Stoffel says as he holds up his phone. “Oh. Should we head back?” Pierre asks as he worries about their friend. “He also said we should just enjoy ourselves. Antonio’s taking care of him.” Stoffel adds. “It would be a shame to waste this.” Pierre says as he makes a gesture pertaining to the setup. Stoffel smile before he takes Pierre’s hand into his. “Come on, I know you’re hungry.” Stoffel says as he leads Pierre towards the back. 

They enjoyed dinner and a bottle of champagne as they watch the sun set and the stars twinkle above them. “This is really nice.” Pierre says as he smiles at Stoffel from across the table. “It is.” Stoffel says in agreement. “I hope Sean’s feeling better though.” Pierre says as he finishes his drink. “I’m sure Antonio won’t let anything bad happen to him.” Stoffel reassures him. “I miss this.” Pierre says. “I miss having dinner with just us two.” He adds. Stoffel takes his hand into his and gives it a squeeze. “I’ll make sure we go on more dates whenever we can. Just us two.” Stoffel promises him. Dessert was eventually served as the server leaves the plate in front of them. He gives Stoffel a smile before he refills their glasses and leaves. “Pierre.” Stoffel starts before he lifts the cover of the plate to reveal a slice of cake adorned with a swirl of cream with a simple silver band on top of it. 

“Pierre.” Stoffel repeats as he watches Pierre’s face take in the situation. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’d marry me.” Stoffel says the words slowly as Pierre starts to nod his head yes. “Yes, of course. I love you too.” Pierre says, his voice sounding teary as he did. Stoffel carefully plucks the ring off of the cake and wipes it clean before he tries to steady his shaking hands and slips it onto Pierre’s finger. Pierre holds out his hand as he flexes his fingers with the ring now adorning his left hand. “We’re getting married.” Pierre says before he turns to Stoffel who was nodding his head. “We’re getting married.” He repeats Pierre’s words as they smile at each other before Stoffel brings their lips together.


	32. Chapter 32

Charles has been alone at home in Monaco for a couple of days now since Mick went home. He had to get ready for the Formula 3 race in Zandvoort as Charles wished him luck when he dropped him off at Nice airport. They shared one last kiss inside the car right before they set off. Charles felt weird when he came back home to an empty apartment as he’a gotten used to having Mick around. 

He still can’t believe that his brother called up Mick to spend some time with him. But he was glad that Pierre was getting around the idea of him having a boyfriend and being okay with Mick. Charles settles for digging around the fridge for leftovers to eat for lunch when he gets a message from Mick that his flight was boarding. He sends him a quick reply and to let him know when he’s safely back home. Charles goes through his phone as he eats lunch as he scans over the photos he took when the other Prema guys were around. Some of them were funny and some where enough to be used for blackmail. The last couple of photos were a couple of selfies he took with Mick. The two of them smiling for the camera as Mick holds on to him. 

Charles didn’t think that he’d be telling Mick he loves him in the way he did. But he guesses that not all love confessions have a right place or right time. Some of them were spur of the moment sort of things and that doesn’t make it mean less. He thinks back to what happened between Maxi and Callum, how a silly game turned into them admitting their feelings for each other. He was happy for their friends as Charles remembers the conversation he had with Callum and the sad smile he had whenever talked about Maxi. He was sure he’d see a different sort of smile from him whenever the Brit would talk about Maxi this time around. 

He spent the rest of the day getting things cleaned up as he folds the last of the freshly washed blankets he tossed in earlier. It was late in the afternoon when he hear the familiar sound of someone trying to reach him through FaceTime. Charles smiles when he sees that it was his brother who was calling him. He answers it as he sees the smiling faces of his brother and Stoffel. He’s never seen the pair of them looking so happy, healthy and tanned. “Hey you two.” Charles greets them. Stoffel greats him in returns. _“Hey Charl-“_ _“We’re getting married!”_ Pierre cuts him off with his exciting news as he holds up his hand to show Charles his ring. Stoffel was shocked for a moment before he scratches the back of his neck and gives Charles a sheepish smile. _“We’re getting married.”_ He repeats Pierre’s words as he smiles at Charles.

Charles was just staring at the pair of them through his phone as they give him excited grins. “Oh my god!” Was the first thing Charles said as his brother laughs at him. “Congratulations!” He adds as they both thank him. _”Don’t worry, you’re definitely going to be my best man.”_ Pierre assures him with a cheeky smile. “I’m sure I’d do a great job helping you pick out your wedding dress.” Charles teases him as Pierre just gives him the finger. “But I’m really happy for you guys.” He adds as he gives them a sincere smile. _”We were thinking after new year next year and before testing starts. So everyone’s still on break by then.”_ Stoffel says about the wedding. _”And you can even invite some of your friends.”_ His brother adds. “Can I bring a date?” Charles asks as he watches his brother’s brows furrow. _”I already assumed you’d bring Mick and he’s welcome to be there if he wants.”_ _”Maybe he wants to bring someone else as his date.”_ Stoffel says and Charles was quick to shake his head no. “Nope, definitely was talking about Mick.” Charles says. 

They try to catch up with how their vacation in Bali was but Charles can tell that his brother was too excited with planning their wedding. _”We’ll be home in a couple of days time.”_ Pierre says. _”I’m surprised you’re not heading to Zandvoort to watch Mick.”_ Stoffel says. Charles just shrugs. “I didn’t want to be a distraction there.” He says. Pierre teasingly scoffs. _”Distraction? You’re not that good-looking, Charles.”_ Pierre teases. “Fuck you!” Charles protests. _”Okay, that’s enough catching up for now. It’s pretty late here so we should go.”_ Stoffel says. _”Goodnight little brother.”_ Pierre says to him. “Goodnight dickhead.” Charles says in return as he sticks his tongue out. _”Goodnight Charles.”_ Stoffel says with a shake of his head as he chuckles. “Goodnight soon to be brother-in-law.” Charles says which just makes Stoffel chuckle even more.


	33. Chapter 33

Everyone loves Spa, Charles thinks. Spa was just one of those places that brings a smile to any driver’s face whenever they’re told they’d be racing in the legendary track. Charles was happy to have his brother around for more than a day and a half with him during the weekend.

Pierre was bouncing off the wall with how happy he was from his first win in Super Formula and from his engagement to Stoffel. Charles remembers being part of the massive group hug that Pierre got when he told Sean, Antonio, Ollie and Norman. Pierre promised that they’re all invited to the big day in January. “I feel like it’s going to be some fancy as fuck wedding in a castle or something.” Ollie says with a grin. Pierre shakes his head with a laugh. “We just want all the people important to us to be there.” He says. “I still can’t believe you’re getting married.” Norman says. “You’d make a good housewife, Pierre.” Sean says as Pierre flips him off in return. 

The feature race was as good as it can get for Charles until late in the night that he and Ollie got disqualified when their cars failed scrutineering due to damage to the floor. None of them could do anything about it as Charles watches his brother look more frustrated about it than himself. Ollie just shrugs his shoulders when they all have breakfast together the next day. “Maybe they’ll all wreck each other and we’ll end up on the podium.” He says. “Hey! What about me?” Sean protests in between taking a bite out of his toast. “You can have third.” Ollie says with another shrug as the others laugh. They both managed to finish decently considering where they started as they climbed out of their cars an hour later. 

Another reason why Spa was special for Charles this year was because Mick was going to be around. Charles knew that the chances of him seeing Mick would be slim as he’d only be ducking in to do his show run before going back home but the thought of Mick possibly seeing him race gave him a bit of a boost that helped him climb up his way through the field. The first time that Charles saw Mick was when he was checking his phone and going through Twitter. He sees the German as he gets ready with his special helmet in his hand and his Prema suit. Charles feels a surge of pride as he stares at the photo longer. Charles knew the feeling of driving an F1 car, the prancing horse like a brand that demands attention as he goes around and around having the time of his life, but he couldn’t imagine how Mick must be feeling driving his father’s championship winning F1 car. 

Charles sits with the team as they all watch Mick gets into the Benetton and he gets strapped in. The smile on his face slowly morphs into a look of awe as Mick gets the car going and the roar of the crowd could be heard from where they were. He feels his teammate nudge him as he turns to see Antonio smiling at him. Charles could feel his heart swell with how Mick looked as he goes around Spa. They watch as he finishes his run and gets out of the car with a huge smile on his face. Charles thinks he hasn’t felt this proud of anyone in his life in the same way he was feeling in that moment. 

He spent the race in the Ferrari garage with the two Antonio’s as they watch Sebastian finish on the podium. Everything eventually calms down as the music starts blaring through the speakers around the track and from the different garage as the teams prepare for the quick turn-around that comes with back-to-back races. Charles heads back to the Prema truck to pack up his things and he gets ready to go home with Pierre for a couple of days before facing a busy week in Monza. He expected to see Antonio doing the same thing but what he saw was Mick sitting on the massage bed smiling at him. Charles feels the smile tugging on his face as he steps towards Mick who he envelops in his arms. 

“I take it you’re happy to see me.” Mick mumbles against Charles’ neck. “Very.” Charles says before placing a kiss against Mick’s neck. They stay that way for a moment, just being together after Charles assuming that he’s only going to see Mick on TV during the weekend, as Charles tightens his hold on the German. “I love you.” Charles says before he pulls away so he can give Mick a sweet kiss. Charles was starting to get familiar with that feeling of not wanting to let Mick go. It was a combination of longing, frustration and that feeling of wanting to always be together. It both scared Charles and also made him feel more grateful that Mick was part of his life. “I love you too.” Mick says with a soft smile. 

Pierre was glad that debrief was short but he also knew he’d be spending most of the week back at the factory to help get the team ready for Monza. He was heading to where Prema had setup camp for the week when he sees his brother’s teammate sitting outside the truck where they get changed. “He’s going to be in there for a while.” Antonio says as Pierre furrows his brows. “Mick dropped by.” He adds as Pierre finally understands. Pierre was about to turn back when the door of the truck opens as Mick and Charles step out. Pierre stares at his baby brother with messy hair and wearing a surprised look on his face. Antonio sighs and rolls his eyes before he goes inside the truck to grab his things. “Maybe next time try not wearing each other’s shirts.” Antonio says on his way out as Mick and Charles look down to see that Mick was now sporting a Ferrari Academy shirt and Charles a regular Prema shirt.


	34. Chapter 34

Going back home to Monaco was a stretch for Charles with Monza right around the corner. But he needed clean clothes, a few nights in his own bed and a bowl of his favorite cereal to fully recharge himself. Besides that, there was the matter of properly celebrating Pierre and Stoffel’s engagement. The three of them had dinner at their favorite bistro to celebrate a couple of things as they spent the night enjoying themselves. 

The next day was a flurry of doing laundry and going through the motions of packing for another race weekend. His bag was just a sea of red after he finishes packing the last of his team shirts in his bag. Charles thinks the chances of him wearing anything other than red for the weekend is slim considering where they’ll be at. He takes his grey hoodie with him that’s quickly becoming his favorite item of clothing. It was something that just happened between him and Mick. Mick would take the hoodie home with him and return it the next time they see each other. It’s become their way of having a piece of each other with them always. 

It was hard to believe that it was less than 2 days ago that he last saw Mick. They may have spent only a few hours together before they had to go back home separately but it was enough for them. After Charles and Antonio had packed up their things, they met up with Juan as they headed to grab something to eat before catering packed up and they all headed home. Pierre, Charles, Antonio, Juan and Mick head towards catering and were surprised to see half of the F2 and GP3 grid inside the tent. Charles could have sworn that he could feel the moment all eyes turned towards Mick as he looks over to him who had a small smile on his face. 

The five of them fill up their plates as they try to find a table for all of them inside the packed hospitality tent. Charles scans the place when his eyes meets those of Alex. Alex was almost done eating as he stands up to offer the table he was using. “I’m done anyways.” He says with a smile as they walk towards the offered table. “Uhm, thanks.” Charles says awkwardly. “Oh, by the way, this is Juan.” Charles says as he introduces Juan to Alex. “Nice to meet you, man.” Juan says before he takes his seat. Charles suddenly feels something shift as he sees Mick step towards his side. “And this is Mick.” Charles says. “Nice to meet you.” Mick says as he extends his hand towards Alex. Alex takes the offered hand as he gives Mick a smile. “Likewise. Good job earlier by the way.” Alex says as he drops Mick’s hand. 

It was a strange moment for Charles, as if he was watching as an outsider instead of being part of the scene. Seeing Mick and Alex meet each other after what Alex told him in Austria. The two of them remained friends even after Alex’s confession but it was hard to process in that particular moment. “I should go though.” Alex says as he looks at all of them. “George and Nirei are waiting for me. I’ll see you in Monza.” He adds as he gives them all a wave. Charles lets out a long breath as he finally sits down with Mick next to him. “So that’s Alex.” Mick says before he takes a bite of his food. Charles feels his eyes go wide at Mick’s words. 

“Relax, okay?” Mick says with a chuckle when he sees the panicked expression on Charles’ face. “I thought you were gonna punch him.” Juan pipes up as they see Antonio nod in agreement. Mick just shrugs as he takes another bite of his food before turning towards Charles. “It’s not like I don’t understand why he likes you.” He says which causes Charles to look even more shocked. “Was I really the last to know that Alex likes me?” Charles asks as he gets a _’yes’_ from his brother and from Antonio. “You knew?” Charles asks as he looks at his brother. “He couldn’t be more obvious even if he tried to not be.” Pierre says. “And you’re not mad?” Charles asks. “I was never sure if he’d actually ask you out and then he shows up.” Pierre says pertaining to Mick. 

They all finish their food as they head towards the airport to catch their flights. Mick left them earlier as there was a car waiting to take him as he gives Charles the grey hoodie before they said goodbye. Stoffel was already waiting for the two of them by his car so they could head back to Monaco. “Ready to go home?” He asks the brothers as he helps them with their bags. “Aren’t you like already home?” Charles jokes as Stoffel just chuckles.


	35. Chapter 35

Charles was tired. It felt like the longest day with how early they were all up and doing different media sessions and going to the fan zone which included a bit of a moment with Antonio running towards the awaiting car with the umbrella which left Charles partly soaked. They all watched as the rain continued to pour by the time F1 was suppose to do their qualifying session and no cars went out on track. Talks were beginning to grow louder that the Feature race will be cancelled at this rate as a couple of the other F2 drivers were sent to the F1 paddock to help fill up the hours before qualifying started. 

By the time F1 got going, Charles and Norman made a mad dash back to the F2 paddock to get warmed up for the race. Charles and Antonio get their warm ups and stretches done as Jo, Marcus and Enzo watch them by the sidelines. It was expected that Ferrari will bring all of them to Monza and Charles was glad to have some friends around to take his mind out of the watching eyes of the Tifosi. The three of them had their own little moment when Jo and Marcus thought they lost Enzo on their way back to the Prema base. The two of them were surprised to see Enzo already there by the time they got back saying that he took a shortcut away from the crowds as he watches the two older boys who look like they just ran a mile after trying to search for him. 

The race conditions weren’t ideal especially from where Charles was starting. It was one thing to make a charge from 7th and another to make a charge from 7th in the wet. Charles managed to avoid chaos in the first lap and after a handful of laps was chasing De Vries who was in first. Charles kept his head together even if the Racing Engineering came out ahead after it’s pitstop since Charles had the advantage of having tires that’s warmer compared to those of De Vries. His advantage suddenly disappears when the safety car was deployed as the marshals work on getting Ollie’s car out of the way. The restart was pure chaos as Charles goes off in the chicane when he tried to make a pass and then another safety car before everything went to hell. The next thing Charles knew was he was skidding towards the barriers and he was all but last with a damaged car. 

Charles was fuming when he got out of the car but he knows he should calm down before he makes anymore rash statements or before he gets called up by the stewards. He hears the rest of the team come back as loud and out of tune singing filled the air. Antonio was beaming with trophy and champagne in hand as the others were grinning from ear to ear. “Good job, Antonito.” Charles says to his teammate. “I got lucky. Should have been your win but I’m not really complaining.” The Italian says as he smiles at Charles. “Yeah, mate. That was a dick move.” Marcus says. “Language!” Jo quickly admonishes him as he covers Enzo’s ears. “I’m 16!” Enzo protests as he bats away Jo’s hands. Even Giuliano and his father gave him sympathetic smiles before they were on their way. 

They all have dinner at the F2 hospitality where they met up with Juan after not really getting any running done today. They were all about to eat when De Vries walked in looked over to the Prema table before letting out a huff and was on his way to get his own food. They were half way done when they could hear someone shouting in angry French and a couple of voices trying to calm whoever it was down. It was when he heard a Kiwi accent saying _’Pear’_ that Charles realized who it was. “Shit.” He says under his breath before he stood up and Pierre came barreling into the tent. His brother was being held back by Antonio, Sean, Norman and Mitch Evans as Stoffel tries to talk some sense into his brother. Pierre was still spewing angry French when his eyes land on De Vries. “You! You little punk trying to kill my brother!” Pierre shouts as Sean and Antonio drag Pierre outside followed by the others. Stoffel stayed behind to try and pacify the situation. “I suggest you go before he tries to get to you.” Stoffel says towards De Vries who quickly abandons his dinner to make a quick exit away from the angry French shouting. 

Stoffel breaths a sigh of relief before taking notice of everyone now looking at him. “Uhm, carry on.” He says before he goes back outside and comes back a few moments later with a much calmer Pierre and the others. “I leave this place for one minute and everything goes to hell.” Mitch teases as he tries to lighten the mood. “Are you okay?” Pierre asks Charles who nods yes. “Are you okay?” He asks his brother in return. “No.” Pierre huffs as Stoffel just shakes his head. “Hey, I know you!” Mitch says excitedly as he points towards Marcus. “Uhm, hi. I’m a fan.” Marcus says to the older Kiwi with a smile. Ollie eventually walks in and sits with them. “Looks like I missed the party. Did someone get it on video?” He says as the others laugh.

It was late when they all got back at the hotel. He was sharing a room with Antonio due to the extra few people around but Charles didn’t really mind. They were about to head to bed when there was a knock on the door. Antonio opened it to reveal Rene holding what looked like the winners trophy. “They gave Ghiotto a time penalty which puts him 4th. And I believe this is yours.” He says with a smile as he hands the trophy to Antonio. Antonio was shocked as he takes the offered trophy with _’Monza Feature Race Winner’_ etched on the plaque. “We can celebrate tomorrow night but you two should get some rest.” He says before he bids them goodnight. “You just won Monza!” Charles shouts at his still shocked teammate.


	36. Chapter 36

Everyone was up early on Sunday. They all excitedly watch the only GP3 race of the weekend. Juan had a scary moment when he collided with his teammate and a few minutes later Marcus’ phone came to life with Jüri calling him. They were all worried for their friend as they watch the replay on the screen but Marcus was getting the brunt of Jüri’s worry as the Kiwi had to move the phone away from his ear a few times from Jüri’s shouting. 

Juan eventually came back from the medical center holding an ice pack but seemingly fine. “You should call Jüri so he doesn’t have to shout at me.” Marcus grumbles as Juan gives him an apologetic smile before he does just that. The F2 sprint race was a stark contrast to the feature race. The sky was clear and the sun was shining down on them. The last of the damp patches were drying up as the day goes on. Antonio was lining up in 8th after his win from yesterday as Charles lines up 17th on the grid. Charles knows that his brother would be watching closely after what happened yesterday. 

Everyone who knows Pierre knew how fiercely protective he is of Charles. Even going the extra mile of asking his friends to watch over Charles whenever he’s not at races. Sean and Ollie were pretty much ready to help Pierre out with De Vries after they saw what he posted on his social media. It was interesting having Mitch around that weekend after Charles not seeing him since last year. He’s spent time with the Kiwi a few times together with his brother and Stoffel and they’ve always had fun. He watches as Marcus and Mitch talk between themselves about New Zealand and being away from home. Jo and Juan were talking to Sean about something music related as the two Antonios were having a conversation in Italian. He catches his brother looking at his friends and Charles’ friends as the two brothers share a knowing smile.

Late on Saturday night, Charles would receive a call from an angry Mick who was busy the entire day and was unable to watch the race. Charles tries to calm him down and tells him that he’s fine and that he doesn’t need to catch a flight to Italy to kick anyone’s ass. “We already stopped Pierre from taking him out.” Charles says. _”I would have helped him if I was there.”_ Mick says. “Mick, I’m fine. He already got penalized for it.” Charles says to pacify him. _”Still. He was a dick about it. What if you got hurt?”_ Mick says, his voice turning from angry to worried. “But I didn’t get hurt so no need to worry.” Charles says as he hears a sigh from the other end of the phone. _”Of course I’m going to worry. You’re my boyfriend, Charles. I’m suppose to worry about you.”_ Mick says. Charles feels a smile tug at his lips. Even after months of being together he still gushes whenever Mick used that word to describe him. 

Charles manages to break into the top 10 even if he knew that he wouldn’t be getting any points that day, it was still an improvement considering where he started. But the weekend seems to belong to his teammate as Antonio was once again back on the podium. The team was ecstatic as they wait for Antonio to park up his car up front and cheer for him once he’s up on the podium. They all make plans to properly celebrate the results of the weekend once the team was done packing up and after the Formula 1 race. The Ferrari garage was packed with VIPs which meant that Charles and the other Academy drivers watched the race from the Ferrari motorhome. Even from where they were they could still hear the roar of the tifosi cheering on Ferrari. 

The race eventually ends and Monza has calmed down. Charles and the rest of the Prema team were getting ready to celebrate a good weekend at home. Pierre and Antonio were even tagging along for the night before they go and meet up with Sean, Stoffel and Mitch. Dinner was fun and entertaining as Pierre and Antonio told stories during their GP2 year and Pierre even told a few stories of him and Charles growing up much to Charles’ horror. “And there was that time they took us to a farm and he was terrified of the horses. I’m not sure if he still is considering he works for Ferrari.” Pierre says as the others laugh along. Charles was just turning redder and redder with every tale that Pierre says. Pierre and Antonio eventually left, saying that they promised their friends a night out. “Text me where you guys end up in.” Charles says to his brother who gives him a thumbs up on his way out. “I sure hope I don’t have to pick them up drunk from somewhere in like 5 hours.” Charles says with a chuckle.


	37. Chapter 37

It’s been a while since Charles has gone to the Prema factory and most of the other drivers were around. He and Antonio were doing some stuff for the fans and setting up the car for Jerez even though it’s still a few weeks away. The Formula 3 boys were around for last minute preparations before they headed to the Red Bull Ring. The Formula 4 boys were setting up for the last round of ADAC races in Hockenheim. 

He and Antonio go through stacks of autograph cards before lunchtime as they head down to meet the other boys. This would be the first time he’s seen some of the other boys since their little sleepover in Monaco and, of course, he was excited to see Mick. He sees Callum who smiles at him when he spots him. He was standing next to Maxi who also smiles at Charles. “You two okay?” Charles asks. “Never better.” Maxi says as he steps closer to Callum who blushes as he continues to smile at Charles. They all get lunch as they sit on one of the long tables to fit all of them as they wait for the others. Jo and Mick were still talking with their mechanics before Maxi and Callum left them. 

Marcus and Jüri joins them eventually as Marcus gives them a wave before he grabs some food. Jüri seemed a bit out of it when he gave them all a tight looking smile. They all knew that Juan has left the team to do GP3 full time. Despite that, it was still weird to see Jüri without Juan and the two of them laughing about something that seems like only the two of them understood. None of them were really sure if the two boys were just fooling around with each other or if it was something more but the look on Jüri’s face clearly says that Juan meant a lot to him and him leaving the team was a blow. “I got you food.” Marcus says as he places a plate in front of Jüri as he takes a seat next to him. 

They heard Jo and Mick talking chatting about something as Charles turns around from his seat. Mick must have felt someone looking as he stops talking to Jo and sees Charles looking at him. A smile threatens to split Mick’s face as he sees Charles smiling at him and he really did miss his boyfriend. “20 Euros says they jump each other here and now.” Callum pipes up as he wags his brows at Antonio. “No way.” The Italian says as he goes back to his food. “Eat, Callum.” Maxi says as he just chuckles at the Brit’s antics. “Are you two just going to stare at each other or can we eat lunch?” Jo pipes up as he pushes Mick towards the direction of food. 

Mick eventually gets food and takes a seat next to Charles as he bumps their knees together under the table. “We heard about your brother almost killing De Vries in Monza.” Callum pipes up as he looks at Charles. Charles turns to look at Antonio. “It wasn’t me!” He says. “It was me.” Jo says as he eats another spoonful of soup. “What the fuck?” Charles says as he looks at Jo who just shrugs. “So did he?” Callum asks again. “It’s not like Pierre would actually kill him.” Charles says. “I should have flown there the next day and did it myself.” Mick says as he clenches his fist. “No. You’re not killing anyone.” Charles says as he frowns at him. “He got penalized and he apologized. It’s done.” Charles says. “Yeah but what about your brother chewing him out in front of everyone?” Callum asks eagerly. “He did and his friends had to drag him outside and Stoff calmed him down.” Charles says with a sigh. 

“You’ve barely eaten.” Marcus says as he nudges Jüri who has barely touched his food. “I’m not hungry.” Jüri says with a shrug. “Mate, come on.” Marcus says. “Don’t, okay? I’m not doing this right now.” Jüri says with a firm voice as he pushes the plate of food away from him. “Is he okay?” Maxi asks with a worried look. Marcus turns to the tall German and shakes his head. “I’m right here.” Jüri says sarcastically. “I’m fine. I just don’t want to eat.” Jüri says with a huff before he left the table. “Is it about Juan leaving?” Charles asks. “Yeah. Juan called me crying and asked me to watch over Jüri.” Marcus says. “Crying?” Mick asks with furrowed brows. “Yeah. He didn’t take it well when Juan told him he was leaving.” Marcus says. “Did they break up?” Callum asks. “I’m not sure but Jüri’s not been himself lately.” Marcus says. Some of the older boys shared worried looks. 

It was around 7 in the evening that someone knocked on Jüri’s hotel room door. He opens it to see Antonio and Callum. “Dinner?” Callum says with a smile. Jüri looked tired despite having left the factory earlier than the other boys. “I’ll just get my phone.” He says as he goes to grab it from his bed and joins the two older boys. They make their way to the restaurant they frequent for dinner as Jüri sits between Antonio and Callum. The other boys were glancing at each other as Jüri scans the menu. They all eventually order dinner, Jüri ordering the same thing he usually gets, as they eat dinner. They make small conversations amongst them as Antonio tries to get Jüri talking enough for him to not notice the nervous looks the other boys have. Jüri finishes his dinner first as he tries to excuse himself. “Wait, you can’t leave.” Callum says as Jüri stands up. “Why not?” Jüri asks with furrowed brows. “Uhm, uh.” Callum stutters as he looks to the others for help. 

“Jüri” a familiar voice says from behind him. Jüri turns to see Juan standing there. He looks at the other boys who where wearing sheepish looks and worried ones. “I can’t believe this.” He says with a scoff. “Jüri, listen to me.” Juan starts. “No!” Jüri says before he runs towards the exit. “That’s not how I imagined it.” Callum says. Juan turns to face the other boys as if asking them what to do. “Go!” Maxi says as Juan runs after Jüri. Juan eventually finds Jüri walking back to the hotel. Juan can see he was shivering from the cold as he tries to sneak up behind him. He manages to wrap his arms around the younger boy who wriggles in his arms. “Let me go!” Jüri says as he thrashes in Juan’s arms. “Listen to me.” Juan starts. “Yes, I left Formula 4. I left Prema. I’m not your teammate anymore. But Jüri, I’m not leaving you.” Juan says. “You say that now.” Jüri says lowly as he’s stopped wriggling around. “You really think I’m just saying that?” Juan asks him. “You said we’d move up together.” Jüri says with a small voice. “I’m sorry I broke that promise but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving you.” Juan says. 

“But you did!” Jüri shouts as he breaks free from Juan’s hold. “You did! You left me! Do you have any idea how that fucking hurt me?” Jüri spits out. “No! Because you weren’t thinking. You probably don’t even care how I feel and I just look really stupid right now.” He adds. “Do you really think that? Do you really think this doesn’t mean anything to me? Jüri, you mean fucking everything to me!” Juan shouts as he looks at Jüri with wide eyes. Jüri stares back at the older boy with equally wide eyes and his mouth agape. “Everything?” Jüri asks his voice getting watery. “Everything.” Juan says reassuringly before he takes a few steps closer to the other boy. “Shut up and hug me.” Jüri says as he opens up his arms and Juan quickly envelops him in his arms. “I love you, peacock.” Juan says as he places a kiss on Jüri’s forehead. “Shut up, asshole.” Jüri mumbles against his chest as he hugs him tighter.


	38. Chapter 38

Malaysia was as hot and humid as Charles expected even if the skies looked like it was about to pour anytime soon. He was one of the first drivers to arrive in Malaysia with Stoffel even if he took a different flight from Charles. He was glad that he wasn’t completely alone and he’ll be able to see his brother who flew straight from Japan. 

Charles spent the weekend at home getting ready for his FP1 session in between watching Super Formula with Stoffel as they watched Pierre take another podium and is getting closer to the championship. He watched the Formula 3 race as he supported Mick and his other friends. Juan also made sure to keep all of them up to date with what’s happening in Formula 4 as he flooded their group chat with how happy and excited he is for Jüri who walked away with the title. Charles was glad that Juan and Jüri have gotten themselves together despite the obstacle they faced. He was happy for his friends and it really was unusual to see a sad looking Jüri. 

Once in Sepang, Charles mostly divided his time with going to the gym, sometimes with Stoffel, and studying videos of past races and going over the data that the team gave him. It wasn’t until the afternoon on their first full day in Malaysia, after arriving late in the night, did he really see his brother. Pierre gave his little brother a hug, messing up his hair in the process, before Charles bats his hands away. “Missed you too.” Charles grumbles as he tries to fix his hair. Stoffel gave Pierre a hug from behind as Pierre’s face goes from shocked to happy when he realizes it was his fiancé. “I’m so proud of you.” Stoffel says as he gives Pierre a kiss on the cheek. “Ew.” Charles says as he scrunches up his nose at their display of affection. “You don’t hear me saying ew when we can hear you and Mick at night.” Pierre says as he watches Charles’ scandalized face. “Whatever, I’ve had to suffer hearing you two longer. I’m gonna go shower and study more stuff.” Charles says as he leaves the two of them as he heads back to his own room. 

Once in his room, Charles checks the time back in Europe to see if Mick was still asleep before he smiles and takes a quick selfie. He sends it to Mick with the message _’Good morning ;)’_ attached to it before he hops in the shower. It was strange for him to be taking a cold shower but it was such a hot and humid day that he’d probably be sweating again the moment he stepped out of the shower if he took a hot one. He put on his boxers and a thin shirt as he hops in bed to look over the data sheets Sauber gave him. He’s probably gone over them more than ten times but Charles wanted to make sure he was as prepared as he can be. He lets out a yawn as his body clock was still adjusting to being awake during this time. It must have been the warm weather and the feeling of stepping out of the shower that made Charles slowly close his eyes and his breathing to even out. 

He doesn’t know how long his nap lasted but he was woken up by the constant buzzing of his phone. Charles quickly rubs his eyes as he reaches for it to see what was going on. It was a bunch of messages from his friends saying congratulations but Charles was confused about what was going on. He quickly taps the Twitter app to see what has happened while he was asleep. Charles sees the news of his brother driving for Toro Rosso for the weekend and he feels a smile creep on his face. He feels a surge of pride from his chest as he thinks of how happy his brother must be at the news. He opens a new message from Mick who apparently also sent him a selfie when he woke up with his messy hair and his blue eyes squinting as they adjust to the light. The next message said to tell his brother congratulations from him. 

Charles goes through the other messages from his friends as he reads ones from Sean, Antonio, Ollie, Norman and from the other boys from Prema. He hears someone knocking on the door as Charles goes to open it. He was surprised to see Pierre wearing a Toro Rosso shirt smiling at him as Charles throws his arms around his brother as he hugs him tight. “I’m so happy for you.” Charles mumbles against Pierre’s shoulder. He feels his vision go blurry as he blinks away the tears from the corners of his eyes. “Don’t cry or I’m going to start crying too.” Pierre says as he rubs circles on his brother’s back. “I’m just so happy for you. You truly deserve this, Pear.” Charles says as he sees the smile on his brother’s face. “It hasn’t sunk in yet to be honest.” Pierre says with a small laugh.

“Remember when we had to share a kart every other weekend just so we can race?” Pierre asks with a fond smile as Charles nods yes. “Now we’re going to share a track on Friday.” Pierre says with a smile. “You’re going to make me cry again!” Charles says as he wipes at his eyes. The two of them share a laugh as they hear another knock on the door. Charles wasn’t surprised to see Stoffel standing there when he opens his door. Stoffel walks in and swoops in to give Pierre a kiss. “I love you so much. I’m so proud of you.” Stoffel says when they break apart. “Even if I beat you on Sunday?” Pierre teases him as they all laugh along.


	39. Chapter 39

“Nooooo!” Charles protests as he flails his arms to try and push his brother away. Pierre has been pinching his cheeks the entire day since breakfast. It was one of his weirder ways of letting Charles know that he was proud of him. “Just one more. Stoff take a photo.” Pierre says as Stoffel obliges his fiancé. “We’ll use that for the wedding.” Pierre says as Charles gives him a small shove. “You’re the worst brother ever.” Charles half whines as he rubs his cheek and continues to glare at Pierre. 

The three of them were in Stoffel’s room which was more like a suite with how big it was and it even had some sort of a living room set up. Sean, Antonio and Norman were outside getting them dinner from some takeout places Sean saw earlier. The morning rain meant that almost everyone struggled with cold tires and cold brakes but Pierre managed to make things work for him and ended up in the top 10 in FP1. FP2 for Charles was sitting and watching as the cars get going on much better conditions. Everything seemed like another normal practice session until Romain had his moment. Everyone took a collective sigh of relief when the Frenchman got out of what was left of his Haas. 

Stoffel and his brother were cuddling on one end of the couch as he sits on the carpeted floor while going through his phone. He was still answering messages from people about his FP1 outing and even some about his brother getting a drive for the weekend and the next race. He taps on Mick’s name which was flooded with photos of Mick propped up on his bed with the TV on as he watches FP1. He also sent a couple of heart emojis to go with them. Charles could see that Mick was tired based on his photos but he was smiling none the less. It made Charles feel all giddy that Mick was that supportive of him. After the last of the photos, Mick sent a message as well. _’So proud of you. Love you. Back to sleep now.’_ Followed by a kiss emoji and a snoring emoji. 

“We’re back!” Sean says as he comes in followed by Antonio and Norman, all of them holding bags filled with food. The smell of food starts to fill the room as Charles realizes how hungry he was. “We got sushi if any of you are feeling basic. We also got some of the good stuff too. There’s some fried noodles, satay, chicken curry, beef rendang and coconut rice.” Sean says as he starts opening up the food and Charles could have sworn he was about to drool. “That’s a lot of food.” Pierre says as he surveys the spread in front of him. “Not when you taste them, no.” Sean says with a smug smile. 

Antonio starts passing them paper plates which felt a bit like having a picnic but inside a hotel room. “You should try the curry and beef rendang with rice.” Sean says as he passes around the rice as they all scoop some on their plate. They all pass around food and fill up their plates, making sure to taste a bit of everything, before they start to dig in. “That’s so good.” Stoff says as he chews on his food. “Told you so.” Sean says smugly as they continue to eat. True enough, they all manage to finish the food, including the sushi, as they start to clean up. Charles was fetching himself a glass of water when his phone goes off and sees that Mick was trying to FaceTime him.

“Hi.” Charles says with a smile as Mick smiles back at him. _“Hello.”_ Mick says back. “Charles? Can you get me water too?” Pierre says as he walsk up behind Charles who he sees was talking to someone. “Oh, hello.” Pierre says when he sees it was Mick on the other side of the phone. _“Congratulations on the drive.”_ Mick says. “Thank you.” Pierre says before he steals the glass of water Charles was holding and goes back to Stoffel. _“How was your day?”_ Mick asks. “You know, as exciting as it can be. 10 laps in the rain but it was fun. Then media, lunch, more media. Exciting.” Charles says with a hint of sarcasm. _“You looked really good out there.”_ Mick says with a smile as Charles feels his cheeks heat up. “Charlo, do you want some fruits?” Antonio comes up behind him without noticing the phone in his hand. “Oh, sorry.” Antonio says with a sheepish smile when he finally noticed and saw who it was Charles was talking to. 

“Maybe I should just let you say hi to everyone.” Charles says with a sigh before he chuckles and shakes his head. _“Wait, how many people are in the room with you?”_ Mick asks as Charles walks to the bedroom where the rest were watching TV. “Guys! Say hi.” Charles says with a smile as he pans his phone so everyone can say hi. “Wait, what?” Norman says looking confused. “It’s his boyfriend.” Antonio says with a shrug. “Charles has a boyfriend?” Norman asks, shocked. “You didn’t know?” Sean asks. “No! Why does his boyfriend look like Mick Schumacher?” Norman asks looking at Sean. “Because his boyfriend is Mick Schumacher.” Sean says as he watches his teammate’s face look more bewildered. “Uh, yeah. Mick, this is Norman. Norman this is Mick, my boyfriend.” Charles introduces them awkwardly. _“Hello.”_ Mick says with a smile as Norman waves back. 

_“I should let you go.”_ Mick says. “I’ll message you before I go to bed.” Charles says. _“Okay. Love you.”_ Mick says with a smile. “Love you too.” Charles says back before the call ends. Charles pockets his phone before he notices everyone was looking at him. “What?” He asks them. “That was pretty cute.” Antonio says as he cuddles up to Sean. “Whatever.” Charles says as he sits on the edge of the bed. “I still can’t believe you’re dating Mick Schumacher.” Norman says. “Sorry I forgot to mention it to you.” Charles says. “You two brother just don’t loose in anything, even in life. Pierre’s engaged to Stoff. You’re dating Mick Schumacher. That’s how you win in life.” Norman says. Pierre and Charles share a look with each other before giving their friend a shrug as the others laugh.


	40. Chapter 40

Stoffel loves Japan. He already did even before his year in Super Formula and one of the reasons was how clearly the Japanese fans go above and beyond for their favorite drivers. It was their enthusiasm and wacky gifts that bring a smile to Stoffel’s face and keeps him going. But even he had to admit that he was fairly tired after signing about a million autographs and taking god-knows how many selfies. 

He finally gets to the hotel and heads to his room where he knows Pierre would be waiting for him as he saw him leave earlier. He was dying for a nice warm shower and some cuddles from his fiancé before Pierre had to go back to his own room. As expected, Pierre was indeed waiting for him in his room but he was more surprised to see Antonio also there. Both of them sitting cross-legged on the bed with their laptops setup. “Why is he here?” Stoffel asks as he points to a still Ferrari-clad Italian. “Wow, rude.” Antonio says as he doesn’t even bother looking up from his computer. “Our wedding won’t plan itself, Stoff.” Pierre says as he looks at the Belgian before going back to whatever it was he was doing. 

“Oh. That makes sense.” Stoffel says as he finally puts his bag down. “You could help too you know. It’s also your wedding.” Antonio says. “I am! I finally told Jenson and Fernando since Jenson was around this weekend.” Stoffel says. “They said they’re happy for us and asked if we already have a venue. They want to pay for it as a wedding gift.” Stoffel says as he watches Pierre’s eyes go wide. “Really?” He asks excitedly as Stoffel nods yes. “That’s amazing. I should thank them when I see them.” Pierre says. “I still say you should have it in Italy.” Antonio pipes up. “It’s going to be in France, Tonio.” Pierre says firmly as he gives his friend a look. “At least I tried.” The Italian says with a shrug. 

Stoffel eventually gets his own computer out to help them as he takes up the spot next to Pierre on the bed. “Have you talked to Alex?” Pierre asks as he looks at his fiancé. “About what?” Stoffel asks with furrowed brows. “I thought you’d want him as one of your groomsmen. Mitch said he’ll be mine.” Pierre says. “Oh. I thought you’d want Alex.” Stoffel says. “I thought you’d want him. I already have Mitch, Antonio and Norman.” Pierre says. “So I get Alex, Sean and Ollie then.” Stoffel says. “Sounds right.” Pierre says in agreement. “What about your brother?” Antonio asks as he looks at Pierre. “I’ll have Charles beside me. He’s the one that’s going to hold on to the rings.” Pierre says. 

The three of them work of setting up meetings with wedding suppliers once they get back to Europe and both of them will actually be home for to go to. It was weird to think that Pierre hasn’t been home in almost a month and Stoffel going to the US in a couple of weeks time. It was also weird to think that Charles was all alone in Jerez even if he knows that Sean, Norman and Ollie will be looking after his little brother for him while he’s away. “I should go. Need to check up on Sean.” Antonio says as he shuts down his laptop. “Thanks for the help, mate.” Pierre says as he gives his friend a hug. “As long as you help me with mine someday.” Antonio jokes as he bids them goodnight and shuts the door behind him. 

“We should call Charles.” Pierre says as he puts his computer on the bedside table. Stoffel takes the opportunity to wraps his arms and legs around him. “Later. I want cuddles.” Stoffel says, his voice muffled by Pierre’s shirt. Pierre chuckles as he ruffles Stoffel’s hair. “Alright then.” Pierre relents with a chuckle as he wraps his own arms around the Belgian. “You sure you can’t stay the night?” Stoffel asks as he looks up at Pierre. “We’ll end up oversleeping and get in trouble.” Pierre says. “Wow, look at you. Sticking to the rules.” Stoffel teases. “I know. Alex would die laughing if he hears me saying that but I’m actually needed tomorrow morning.” Pierre says. Stoffel tightens his hold on the younger man as he says that. “Love you, Pear.” He says as he leans in and brings their lips together.


	41. Chapter 41

Charles woke up on Tuesday morning in his own bed in his own home in Monaco. The scarf and shirt that the team had made for him hanging near his suitcase to remind him what had happened during the weekend. He was Formula 2 champion. 

He couldn’t believe it even when his brother FaceTimed him with Stoffel next to him. Pierre had tears in his eyes as Stoffel had an arm around him. Charles gave them a watery smile as he wipes the corners of his own eyes. Celebrations with the team had to wait until Sunday night before catching an early flight back home on Monday morning. Pierre and Stoffel arrived later that same day as they pull Charles into a hug the moment they got inside their apartment. “I’m so proud of you, Charlito.” Pierre says as he hugs his little brother tight. “We should make space for another trophy.” Stoffel says as he points towards where his and Pierre’s GP2 trophies were displayed. 

“Charles! Breakfast!” Pierre shouts from the other side of his bedroom door as Charles gets up from his bed. He joins Pierre and Stoffel for breakfast, his box of chocolate cereal sitting on the table waiting for him, as he makes himself coffee. “We should go out tonight. Have dinner somewhere nice.” Stoffel says as he eats his breakfast. “Sound nice. Just have to do some chores and nothing much.” Pierre says before he looks at Charles. “Sure.” He says as he eats a spoonful of cereal. “6-ish?” Stoffel asks them as they both nod yes. 

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the apartment and doing laundry. Charles has just gotten out of the shower when Pierre came into his room and towards his closet. He picked out a white shirt, dark pants and a blazer before he lays them out on Charles’ bed. “Wear that.” Pierre says. “I thought we’re just going out to dinner?” Charles asks as he looks at the clothes Pierre picked out. “Yeah but I’m not letting you wear your ripped jeans where we’re going. They probably won’t even let you in.” Pierre says with a shrug before he leaves the room. Charles finishes getting dressed as he grabs his phone and wallet and stuffs them into his pockets. He goes outside to see that Pierre and Stoffel were also all dressed up. “Ready?” Stoffel asks as Charles nods. “By the way, this arrived while you were taking a shower.” Pierre says before he tosses Charles a set of keys. 

“They said to return it before we leave for Austin.” Pierre says as he smiles at his brother. Charles looks at the keys to a Ferrari. “It’s downstairs.” Stoffel says as he grabs his own car keys. The three of them headed downstairs into the garage of their apartment building, as Stoffel heads towards where his McLaren 570S was parked, Charles’ eyes were directed towards the gleaming red Ferrari 488 GTB next to it. “So where are we going?” Charles asks. “Just follow us there.” Pierre says as he slides into the car next to Stoffel and Charles gets into the Ferrari. Charles followed the McLaren until they pulled up at the Hôtel de Paris. Charles hands his keys to the valet as he follows Pierre and Stoffel inside. “I thought you said dinner.” Charles asks as he takes in the grandiose interior of the hotel. “I did. We’re having dinner here.” Pierre says as Stoffel was greated by the host as he leads them inside the restaurant and towards a table set for four. 

“Is someone joining us?” Charles asks as he takes a seat. Pierre and Stoffel share a look before they smile at Charles who looks at them quizzically. “Sorry I’m late.” A familiar voice says as they pull the chair next Charles. “You’re right on time.” Pierre says as he smiles at Mick. “Surprise.” Mick says as he smiles at Charles who was looking at him with wide eyes as his mouth agape. Mick was impeccably dressed as he reaches for Charles’ hand under the table and gives it a small squeeze as if to let Charles know that he was really there. “It wouldn’t be a celebration dinner if he wasn’t here.” Stoffel says. Charles looks from Stoffel to his brother with a smile on his face as if to thank them before he looks back at Mick. “Should we eat?” Pierre asks as he watches how happy his brother is. 

The food was probably one of the best that Charles has had in his life. His brother and Stoffel filled them in with what happened in Japan and all the wacky gifts the fans gave to them. Stoffel even said that he asked the team to take the hats back to the factory so he can take it back home the next time he goes to Woking. Charles did the same as he told him how he spent the weekend in Jerez. Pierre wished he could have been there for his brother but he was proud of him nonetheless. “It’s getting late. We should go home.” Stoffel says as he looks at Pierre. “Oh.” Charles says, failing to hide his disappointment. “Yeah. I guess we’ll see you tomorrow, Charles.” Pierre says as he looks at his brother. “What?” Charles looks at them confused. “I packed you a bag that’s in the trunk of your car that we had sent up earlier. We thought you’d like to stay with Mick for the night.” Pierre says as he smiles at his brother’s awestruck face. 

“Have a good night you two.” Stoffel says as Pierre waves them goodbye and the two of them heads home. “Shall we?” Mick asks Charles. “I’m staying here until tomorrow noon.” Mick says. “Oh.” Charles says. “Shall we go up?” Mick asks as he stands up and Charles follows him. They head into the empty elevator as Mick reaches for Charles’ hand the moment the door closes. They reach their floor as Mick leads them towards his room. “Woah.” Charles says when he gapes at what was probably the most beautiful hotel room he’s been in. He hears Mick chuckle from behind him before he wraps his arms around Charles’ waist. “My champion.” He says before he places a kiss on Charles’ neck. Charles feels himself melt into Mick’s arms as they stand there together. They let each other go as they both take of their jackets and hangs them up in the closet. “Your bag’s over here.” Mick says as hands it to Charles who opens it to see two sets of clothes and a note that was written by Stoffel. _’Have fun tonight. Check the front pocket ;)’_ The note says before they check the other contents of the bag. 

Charles was not completely surprised when he saw what Stoffel had put in his bag but he was still embarrassed when he pulled out the box of condoms and bottle of lube. “I knew I liked Stoffel for good reason.” Mick says as he chuckles at Charles’ red face. “What makes you think you’re getting lucky tonight?” Charles teases. “I can be very persuasive when I want to be.” Mick says with a smirk as he steps closer towards Charles. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.” Charles shoots back as he places his hands on Mick’s waist. “I don’t have to.” Mick says before he closes the gap between them.


	42. Chapter 42

Charles could feel himself get wrapped up in the kiss. His body fitting perfectly against Mick’s as he let’s go of all the pent up feelings of longing that he’s had with not having seen Mick in a long time. “Wait.” Mick says as he suddenly breaks the kiss. “What is it?” Charles says trying to hide the whining tone in his voice. “I had champagne sent up.” Mick says as he runs his thumb across Charles’ cheek. As if on queue, there was a knock on the door as Mick lets him go to answer it. He comes back with a bucket of champagne on ice and two glasses in hand. 

“You still know how to open this like a normal person?” Mick teases as he hands the bottle to Charles. Charles manages to pop the cork and not get the fizzy stuff all over the room as Mick hands him the glasses to fill. “Should we toast to something?” Charles asks as he hands one of the glass to Mick. “Of course. To the new Formula 2 champion.” Mick says as he raises his glass but Charles just chuckles at him. “But really, to the most kind, genuine and honest guy I know who happens to be one of the best racing driver around. Not to mention he’s beautiful and sexy and that I’m madly in love with him.” Mick says as he look at Charles. Charles feels his cheeks heat up with every word that Mick said. “I love you.” Mick says as he raise his glass towards Charles. “I love you too.” Charles says back before he clinks their glasses together and gives Mick a short kiss before taking a sip.

Mick takes Charles’ hand as he leads him to the balcony. “It’s beautiful.” Charles says as he takes in the night sky and the view of the harbour. “Yeah, it is.” Mick says softly against his ear. “Was this your plan? Fancy dinner, fancy hotel, liquor me up and have your ways with me?” Charles asks teasingly as he turns around and rest his back on the railing. Mick chuckles before he give him another kiss. “I don’t need to liquor you up to have my ways with you.” He says against Charles’ lips before he capture them again in a searing kiss. Charles doesn’t even fight the soft moan that escapes his lips as he feels Mick’s fingers tugging his shirt off of his pants. His own hands that were resting on Mick’s shoulders made their way towards the buttons of his shirt as he starts to undo the first few ones. 

“Inside?” Charles asks as he tries to catch his breath. “What’s wrong with here outside?” Mick teases as he watches Charles’ eyes go wide. “I’m kidding, for now. Let’s not waste that nice bed waiting for us then.” Mick says before he swoops in and manages to lift Charles up to carry him inside. He lays him down on the bed before he takes off Charles’ shoes and kicks off his own before he joins him in bed. “What now?” Charles asks, his eyes glinting with anticipation as he smiles at Mick. “I’m going to show you how much I’ve missed you.” Mick says before he moves so he was on top of Charles as he starts to unbutton his shirt, kissing every new patch of skin revealed, as he hears his breath hitch when he gets to the last button. “I’m starting to think you really are perfect.” Mick says as he gazes down at Charles. “You’ve heard me laugh so you know I’m not.” Charles says with a shrug. “I love your laugh.” Mick says with a smirk before he pokes his side with causes Charles to burst out laughing. 

“Stop! I swear or you’re really not getting any tonight.” Charles says as he tries to get his giggles under control. “Adorable.” Mick teases as Charles just rolls his eyes at him. “Well this isn’t fair. I’m half naked and you’re still fully clothed.” Charles complains as he looks at Mick. “If you wanted me naked you should have said so earlier.” Mick says as he starts to unbutton his own shirt and throws it on the floor once he was done. “Come here.” Charles says as he pats the spot next to him for Mick to lay down. “I just want to say, before I forget, that I’m so happy that you’re here. And maybe this is a bit excessive but I’m not complaining because I love it but, yeah, I guess I meant to say thank you.” Charles says as he looks at Mick with a soft smile. “You’re welcome.” Mick says as he places a kiss on Charles’ nose. “I’ve been looking for an excuse to spoil you and you winning seems to be the perfect reason. And before I take our pants off, I want to give you something.” Mick says before he pulls something out of his pocket.

It was a simple silver chain bracelet that Mick unclasps as he places it on Charles’ wrist before clasping it in place. “It fits.” Mick says triumphantly. “I had to take Callum with me when I got that to get the measure right.” Mick says as Charles holds out his arm to admire his present. “I love it.” Charles says. “I’m glad to hear that. Now I believe I was about to do something important.” Mick says teasingly. “You said something about taking our pants off.” Charles says with a chuckle as if to help him out. Mick sends him a wink before he undoes the button on Charles’ pants and tugs on them. Charles shimmies his hips to try and help him out as Mick tosses it aside once it was off and he was naked. “You really are perfect.” Mick says as he takes off his own pants and moving so that their bodies were flush against each other’s, hitting all the right places as Mick lets out a groan. 

It was Charles who claimed Mick’s lips into a searing kiss as their bodies moved against each other’s. “I’ve missed you so, so much.” Mick says when he tries to catch his breath. Looking down at Charles who’s eyes have gone dark with want and need. “Show me.”


	43. Chapter 43

Charles woke up to the feeling of the ocean breeze from the terrace against his bare legs and the feeling of a warm pair of lips against the back of his neck. The sunlight streaming in as it illuminates the room making it seem more grand than it already was. “Hmm.” Charles hums as he stretches his body and hears the familiar chuckle he loves. “Good morning.” Mick says as Charles turns to offer him a smile and a sweet kiss. 

Last night was pretty amazing, if Charles was being honest. The supplies Stoffel had included in the overnight bag did come in handy and Charles was thankful for that. It started out with the two of them releasing all their pent up feelings of not seeing each other in a while. Two teenagers rutting against each other for release as their lips sought out each other’s. Mick slowed things down as the night went on and made sure Charles fell apart in the most spectacular way. Charles thought of how Mick could draw out such sounds from him even from just a kiss that he sounded so wrecked and needy for him. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Mick asks when they break apart as he brushes a lock of hair away from Charles’ face. “I feel amazing.” Charles says as he brushes his thumb against Mick’s cheek. “Do you want breakfast first or get cleaned up?” He asks. “Shower?” Charles suggests as he scoots closer so he can rest his head on Mick’s chest. “There’s also a nice tub in there, just so you know.” Mick says teasingly as he plays with his hair. “Hmm, sounds nice. Will you carry me in there too?” Charles teases. “Sure. I’ll go run the bath.” He says before getting off the bed and into the bathroom.

Charles couldn't help but appreciate he way Mick slinked off of the bed as he headed to the bathroom. He was glad that they’ve gotten past the shyness of being naked around each other otherwise Charles would be a blushing mess right then. Mick must have noticed him staring as he walks back into the room and leans against the bathroom entrance. “You liking the view?” Mick teases. “Mhmm.” Charles says back with a smirk. “View’s not bad from here either.” Mick says, staring at Charles from the bed as the light stream in making it seem like he was glowing, before he walks back towards the bed. “Bath time.” Mick says as he slowly pulls the sheet off of Charles with a smirk. “I thought you said you’d carry me.” Charles reminds him “I won’t drop you.” Mick says before he picks Charles up. “I know you won’t “ Charles says before kissing Mick’s cheek.

They try their best to not get water all over the floor even if Mick over estimated the water in the tub and some of it ended up spilling over once both of them were in it. They try to get clean but couldn’t help playing with the bubbles as they blow them towards each other’s face and try their best to keep their hands off of each other. They dry up and put on the fluffy robes hanging in the bathroom before Mick calls for breakfast to be sent up. Charles was picking out his clothes when their food arrived and was set up in the terrace. He hears Mick thank the hotel staff that served the food before he closes the door. “Hungry?” Mick asks as Charles nods yes. Mick leads him to the terrace as he pulls out a chair for Charles before he sits opposite of him. 

The two of them chat about anything and everything as they enjoy breakfast. Trying to enjoy the last few hours of being alone together at such a place. “I keep forgetting to mention to you.” Charles starts. “What is it?” Mick asks as he takes a bite of his toast. “My brother and Stoffel are getting married and they said I could invite you and the other guys from the team.” Charles says. “I should congratulate them and thank them. Am I going as your date?” Mick asks. “Of course.” Charles says with a smile. “Good to know. When is it?” Mick asks. “January. Before things kick of with the teams.” Charles says. “I’ll clear up my schedule then.” Mick assures him. “I think this is the first time I’m going to attend a wedding.” Mick says. “Me too. Try and not to catch anything my brother throws or you’ll be in trouble.” Charles says as he laughs. “I think he might actually kill me at his own wedding it that happens.” Mick adds. 

They finish off their breakfast and get dressed as Charles starts to pack the clothes he was wearing from last night. Mick was doing the same with his own clothes as he sorts out his luggage. “When’s your flight home?” Charles asks, trying not to seem sad that they have to be apart again. “It’s tomorrow afternoon. Your brother says I can stay at your place until then. Actually it was his idea I stay for more than a night.” Mick says as he watches Charles’ face. “He said that?” Charles asks as Mick nods yes. “You did just win, Charles. I’m sure your brother would want you to be able to celebrate the way you want to.” Mick says with a chuckle. “I just want you with me.” Charles says as he reaches for Mick’s hand. “You have me right here.” Mick says as he presses their foreheads together.


	44. Chapter 44

It was the Formula 3 year end party. The trophies were already handed out and the different drivers, team members and other people around were getting into the party mood. Marcus and Jo were out on the dance floor with Joey as Mick scans the place. He knew Maxi slipped out earlier and now Callum has gone missing. Mick thinks it was time to make his exit now that everyone was enjoying themselves. 

He makes the short trip back to the hotel and back to his room. He had a flight to catch in a few hours and needed to pack his stuff. His clothes were already folded up and the only thing he needed to do was get changed and to pack up his trophy. Mick thinks it would have been a better choice if he left it with the team but no one really knew he was leaving early. He hears the sound of giggling from the hallway followed by a door opening and closing. The sound of voices soon followed coming from the room next door. Maxi’s room. “Mein gott.” Mick says under his breath as he shakes his head when he realises the meaning behind the noises were. Looks like he wasn’t the only one who left the party early. 

“Do you think they’ll notice us gone?” Callum asks before he throws his head back. “Do you really care?” Maxi asks as he lets his teeth graze Callum’s neck as one of his hands work on getting his belt off. “Not if you keep doing that.” Callum says and he could feel the taller boy smirk against his skin. It wasn’t the season they wanted. The team won the championship for the seventh year in a row but it was the disappointment on the personal level that really hurt. They may have won the last two races but Callum knew that Maxi was hurting with how he fell from 2nd to 3rd in the championship in a blink of an eye. He lets Maxi do what he wants with him for the night as he shuts out the fear of their impending separation for the meantime. 

They lay in bed a few hours later as Maxi traces patterns on Callum’s back. Neither of them think they’d end up having this when they became teammates at the start of the year. Callum with his stupid crush on the German that eventually turned into something else. Then that night in Monaco happened when he thought he’d made the biggest mistake of his life that turned out to be the start of something new instead. He feels the bed shift as Maxi moves closer to wrap an arm around him as he places a kiss on his shoulder. “You’re the best thing to happen to me this year.” He hears Maxi say. Callum thinks he’s stopped breathing when Maxi said that. “And I do really mean that.” He adds as if sensing Callum’s hesitation. Callum turns so they were facing each other. He doesn’t question Maxi’s words as they stare into each other before they both lean in and their lips meet. 

“Fuck.” Was the first thing Marcus says when he wakes up. His head felt fuzzy, his stomach could be in better shape and his mouth felt gross. He tries to blink a few times to clear his vision and his head and realises that he was at least in the room that he shares with Jo. He looks over to the other bed to see a lump under the sheets with dark hair sticking out and Jüri who was practically sprawled out next to it. Even if he felt like shit Marcus could remember what happened last night. He, Jo, Jüri and Joey were all having fun at the party. Jo and Joey would sneak him and Jüri drinks whenever Rene wasn’t looking as they had fun dancing and messing around with each other.

They eventually left the party as they try not to stumble back to the hotel. Jo was in better shape compared to him and Jüri even if he was swaying a bit as he walked. The two of them were trying to get Jüri to calm down who was babbling in Estonian when his phone went off and Marcus answered the video call from Juan. Juan was in Miami and wanted to check up on how Jüri was doing. _”Make sure he doesn’t die.”_ Juan says with a chuckle but Marcus knew that he was genuinely concerned for the other boy. They get Jüri ready for bed and Marcus was about ready to collapse into his own bed as he finally lets the alcohol get the better of him. 

It was 10 in the morning when they all meet up for a really late breakfast. Callum and Maxi looked too happy for two people who left the party early. “Fun night?” Maxi asks with a teasing grin when he sees the three other boys walk in. “We could ask you the same thing.” Jo shoots back. “Actually, no. We don’t want to know.” Marcus adds. “I need coffee.” Jüri groans as he takes a seat next to the Kiwi. They all order food, coffee and a couple shots of espresso. “Has anybody seen Mick?” Callum asks as he sips on his tea. “His room next to mine seemed empty.” Maxi says. “I didn’t see him at the party after he got his trophy.” Jo says. “Did we just, no. Guys, we lost Mick Schumacher!” Jüri exclaims as the rest of the boys end up staring at him. “Drink your coffee, Jüri.” Marcus says as he shakes his head and places the cup in front of the other boy. 

Callum feels his phone go off as he checks it. It was from Charles who sent him a photo. “Oh. Looks like we didn’t lose Mick after all.” Callum says as he holds his phone out to show everyone the photo Charles sent him. It was a photo of Mick holding what looks like a tray of food smiling at Charles. “He went to Monaco to surprise Charles on his birthday.” Callum explains. “Aw, that’s so sweet.” Jüri says, sounding less hysterical now that he’s had coffee and they know where Mick was. “Can’t believe the season’s over.” Jo says as he sips his own coffee. “We still have Macau.” Maxi points out. “But we won’t see each other as often.” Callum says, worry clear in his voice. “Doesn’t mean we can’t still spend time together even if we’re not racing anymore.” Maxi says as he takes his hand into his as he smiles at Callum. “Can we hangout with you guys too?” Marcus jokes as they all laugh.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to not confuse anyone and as a general rule of thumb for this fic: Antonio = Fuoco. Tonio = Giovinazzi.

It was good to be going back to another race weekend and this time Charles was more than glad to finally be able to actually race. Driving an F1 car was a dream but it still felt like it was something borrowed and he did miss the feeling of getting in his Prema and taking it to it’s limits. Even if he’s already won the F2 championship, Abu Dhabi was still special to Charles since it was where he won his GP3 title and when he watched his brother win his own Championship. 

The first thing on the cards for Charles was a trip to Ferrari World with the other members of the Ferrari Driver Academy. He was glad that Callum was around and he’s never seen his friend happier than he is in Ferrari colors. The only time Charles remembers seeing the Brit that happy was when he was around Maxi. He doesn’t fail to notice how Callum was gawking once they entered the theme park and he doesn’t blame his friend. Being part of Ferrari definitely has it perks. “How many photos do you need to take?” He hears Antonio ask Callum. “I’m sending them to Maxi.” He says as he takes another selfie before they were ushered towards one of the infamous rollercoasters. 

After their fun little trip it was straight to the track for them to get the work started for the weekend. Charles headed straight to the F2 media center for a live q&a while the others headed to the hospitality unit. He had fun doing the q&a as he tries to answer all the questions the fans throw at him. The session eventually ends as he thanks the people at the media center before he heads of to join the others. Charles finds most of them at the hospitality unit sat around a table as he joins them. Antonio and Juan were sharing a pack of M&Ms between them as Callum was chatting with the latest addition to the F2 grid. “Ah, I don’t know if the two of you have met but Lando this is Charles, literally better than all of us. Charles this is hobbit.” Callum introduces them with a cheeky grin. “Oi!” Lando protests before he turns towards Charles and extends his hand towards him. “Nice to formally meet you.” Charles says as he shakes the offered hand. “You too.” Lando says with a smile. 

The five of them where happily chatting as Juan and Antonio finally shared their treat with the rest of them before they hear people arrive in the hospitality tent. Most of them weren’t at all surprised when they saw Sean, Tonio, Stoffel and Pierre come in and join them at their table. But they were surprised when Tonio passed around the tray of little espresso cups he brought with him to his friends. “Don’t tell our teams.” Stoffel says as he adds sugar to his espresso. “Did you really all meet up here to have coffee from Ferrari?” Charles asks as he raises a brow at his brother. “I mean, I am also checking up on you but mostly, yeah.” Pierre says as he takes a drink. Charles just rolls his eyes before he notices something else. 

Charles bumps his brother’s elbow with his as he tells hims something in French before Pierre turns his attention towards Lando. “Hello.” He says as he smiles at the younger man. “Hi.” Lando says not really sure what to say. They hear Stoffel chuckle as he shakes his head. “Don’t make fun of him, Pear.” Stoffel says. “I’m not! I was going to say well done on getting 2nd in Macau.” Pierre says. Charles doesn’t fail to hear the hiss that Callum let out from where he was sat next to him. “Thank you. I got a bit lucky but thanks.” Lando says with a small smile. “Told you Charlo, you should have raced there this year.” Pierre says as he looks at his brother. “Yeah, well Callum didn’t want to give me his car so.” Charles says with a shrug as Callum sticks his tongue out towards his friend. 

His brother, Stoffel and Tonio eventually finish their drink before they were heading back to the F1 paddock back to their respective teams. “Oh, before we go, you can finally give these out to them.” Pierre says as he hands Charles a large brown envelope and leaves. Charles peaks inside before he realizes what’s inside. “What is it?” Callum asks trying to peak over his shoulder. Charles pulls out one of the items inside as he holds it out for everyone to see. “Wedding invitations.” Charles says with a small smile as everyone else's jaws drop. “What?” Antonio exclaims. “You’re getting married?” Callum half shouts from beside Charles. “What? No!” Charles says. “Stoffel and my brother are getting married. Wait, didn’t I tell you guys?” Charles asks. “No!” Antonio shouts over the table. “Stoffel and your brother are together?” Lando asks looking more confused than shocked. 

“Ah shit.” Charles mutters to himself as he shakes his head. “So my brother and Stoffel are getting married and they said I can invite you guys so these are your invitations.” Charles explains to them as he hands them out. Charles hands Juan his and Jüri’s invitation as he hands Callum his and Maxi’s. He gives Antonio his as well as those for Marcus, Enzo and Jo as he knows he's going back to Maranello after the race weekend. “I totally forgot that it was only Mick I told.” Charles says looking a bit sheepish. “Of course you did. He’s probably going as your date.” Juan says as he inspects the invitations. “Mick? As in Schumacher? Going as your date?” Lando asks as he looks at Charles. “Yeah, uhm, he’s my boyfriend.” Charles says with a sheepish smile. Lando opens and closes his mouth a few times as he tries to wrap his brain around all the information he’s getting. “I’m somehow surprised but it also makes perfect sense.” He says before he nods more to himself. 

“I swear, for a minute there we all thought you and Mick are getting married.” Juan says as he pops the last of the M&Ms into his mouth. “Yeah, you’re like 12 or something. Too young for that.” Callum says as Charles just rolls his eyes. “If he’s 12 what does that make me?” Lando half-protest from where he’s sat with an eyebrow raised at Callum. “That makes you 9.” Callum says with a grin as Lando chucks a crumpled up napkin towards him. “God, Prema drivers are so weird.” Lando says as he just shakes his head. “Tell me about it.” Juan chips in as the others burst out laughing.


	46. Chapter 46

Charles couldn’t think of a better way to close out his time in Formula 2 than when he crossed the line first during the sprint race on Sunday. He throws himself into the arms of the team when he climb out of his car as he receives pats on the back before he was ushered towards the cool down room. There was a brief tension between him and Alex before the taller driver congratulated him. He still thinks of Alex as a friend despite what had happened in Austria and the weird encounter with Mick at Spa. 

He was treated back to the Prema garage by as much enthusiasm as the team gave him when he waved at the as he drove past the pit wall. Antonio gave him a quick hug before Callum ran up to him and shoved his phone at his face. At first he was confused before he heard the familiar voice coming from the other side of the phone. _”Charles!”_ Mick says as he beams at Charles even if it was just through FaceTime. “Hello.” Charles says back, his smile softens as he looks at Mick. A part of him wishes he could pull his boyfriend next to him from Callum’s phone but he settles for seeing Mick the moment he’s back in Europe. 

Their time was sadly cut short when he and Callum were pulled by the rest of the team so they could all take photos. Charles and Antonio then quickly change before they meet up with Callum and Giuliano at the Ferrari hospitality. The four of them watch about half of the race with the Ferrari team before they had to go back to the hotel and get ready for the Formula 2 and GP3 prize giving ceremony. Charles and Callum were sharing a room for the weekend as Charles puts on his jacket and holds up the hat he brought with him. “Oh no, no, no, no!” Callum says as he takes the hat away from Charles. “But it will look cool!” Charles protests. “You’ll look ridiculous and as fun that is for me, Mick will see the photos and die from embarrassment.” Callum reasons as he watches Charles give in and pout at him. They hear someone knocking on their door followed by a voice. “Are you losers ready yet?” Juan asks not exactly hiding how impatient he’s getting. “I’m hungry.” He says a few seconds later before Callum opens the door and sees Antonio also stood there waiting for them. 

They all arrive at the party together before Juan joins the rest of his team and Callum was called over by George where he was chatting with Alex. Charles was pulled aside by one of the F2 personal as he was introduced to some VIPs. The entire prize giving ceremony didn’t really take long and the program was pretty much done after the last of the trophies were handed out. Juan and Antonio were the ones who passed around the drinks to them as they started to dance along to the beat of the music blasting around them. Callum made his way back to them, clearly having had a few drinks himself, as he joins Juan. Charles was just laughing at his friends when Alex made his way towards him. “Congrats champ.” He says as he hands him a drink. “Thank you.” Charles says back as he takes the offered drink with a smile before Alex joins the ART boys. “Come on Charles, drink up.” Callum says as he nudges him with his elbow. He’s pretty good with his drinks so he thinks what can go wrong as he takes a sip. 

Charles doesn’t know what time it was not that he really cares with the way his head felt like it was going to explode. He underestimated the amount of drinks he’ll end up receiving from people who wanted to congratulated him as he found himself leaning onto Callum by his fifth drink. He vaguely remembers Antonio not fairing off well either when they came back to their hotel. He was surprised that it was Juan and Callum who stuck to two drinks. He hears Callum moving around in their room as he hides under the covers when he hears the door being opened. 

“Ooh mate, you don’t look so good.” He hears Callum say as he hears who recognises as Antonio shoot him back with expletives in Italian. “Is Charles still alive?” Juan asks as he pokes the lump that was Charles under the covers. “What the hell, why are you two perfectly fine and we feel like shit?” Charles asks annoyed as he looks at his two friends looking fine and chirpy. “It’s not really fun to get drunk if you don’t have anyone around to suck you off in the morning.” Callum says casually. “Yeah, true.” Juan says, nodding in agreement. “What the fuck! I swear, I don’t know how I’m friends with any of you!” Antonio exclaims as he covers his ears incase any of them say anything more scandalous than that. The other three boys laugh at his reaction before they hear a knock on the door. 

Callum was the one who opens it as he lets someone inside the room. They were surprised when Callum steps aside and Lando comes in. “Told him we’d all get breakfast together.” Callum explains with a shrug before he goes back to laying on his bed and Lando sits on the edge of Charles’ bed. “He doesn’t really have much friends around.” Callum says before Lando sends him a glare. “I thought you were supposed to be my friend too.” Land says. “I am? Yeah, sure.” Callum says with a shrug as the younger man just rolls his eyes at him. “Are we going to get breakfast because I’m dying for a coffee.” Juan says as he looks pointedly at Charles who was still a lump on his bed. “Fine.” Charles sighs before he extracts himself out of his blanket cocoon. “Where the fuck are my pants?” He asks as he stands around in just his underwear. “I swear, you’re so useless how are you champion?” Callum says before he tosses the item towards Charles’ face.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late as heck

Even if the season was done and dusted not a single team were starting the usual pack up procedures as they all get ready for a few more days of testing before the cars and teams can go back home and enjoy their well earned break. 

Charles was mildly jealous of his friends who have a few days to go out and enjoy Abu Dhabi before the F2 and GP3 tests kicks off on Thursday. Charles meanwhile had to deal with sitting around in the Sauber garage until it’s his turn to test. He wasn’t exactly complaining but even he had to admit that it was a huge bummer to be in the garage and not be jumping into the car. 

Stoffel and his brother were also testing for their respective teams before they both fly off to Japan for a Honda event. Charles couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two of them going to Japan together. He knows that Japan holds a special place in both their hearts and he was happy for them. It meant that Charles would go back home to Monaco on his own but he just waved them off when they gave him a list of chores saying that he knows the drill and that he’ll be fine. 

When it was finally time for Charles to drive the Sauber he couldn’t help but feel an extra feeling of excitement. He couldn’t help the smile on his face whenever the engineers would tell him that he went faster than his previous lap over the radio. Even if it was just testing Charles still pushed the car as much as he can. He was a racing driver, of course he wants to go fast. At the end of the day, Charles climbs out of the car with a huge grin on his face as he thanks the group of engineers and gave all the mechanics a pat on the back. He just finished taking off his helmet and gloves off when Fred showed up in the garage with Masimo standing next to him as they both smile at Charles. 

It was around 2 hours later that Charles came back to the hotel. He was still sharing a room with Callum until Charles had to go back home. He wasn’t at all surprised to see Callum, Juan Antonio and even Lando all hanging out there and playing video games. “Took you a while.” Callum says looking at Charles. “Debrief took a while.” Charles says with a shrug. “So did they tell you you’re driving next year yet?” Juan says, clearly joking from his tone, but Charles could feel his cheeks heat up. “Uhm.” Charles starts as he notices all of them looking at him. “No fucking way! They fucking did!” Callum exclaims as he jumps off of his bed to go hug Charles. Juan and Antonio joined Callum in hugging Charles and even Lando gave him a smile. “It’s suppose to be a secret.” Charles mumbles sheepishly. 

Callum insisted that they all go out for dinner to celebrate even if it had to stay between them the reason why they’re celebrating. “I haven’t even told my brother and Stoffel yet.” Charles says as he finishes his food. “How’s that gonna work out for the three of you? Three F1 drivers living under one roof.” Juan says. Charles just shrugs. “I’m sure we’re gonna be fine.” He says. “Just remember that you’re a shit liar, Charles.” Callum says with a cheeky grin. “Thanks.” Charles says as he shoots the Brit with a sarcastic eye-roll. They finish dinner and Juan insisted that he and Antonio finish their FIFA match as they all head back to Charles and Callum’s room. “You’re so going down, Fuoco.” Juan taunts him as they pick out their teams. “You wish.” Antonio shoots back as the game starts. 

Antonio was in the middle of demolishing Juan’s team when Callum suddenly jumps out of his bed. “Guys! Jo’s here!” He exclaims as the others look at him. “Jo? Our Jo?” Charles asks as Callum nods yes. “Come on, let’s go down to meet him.” Callum says as he grabs Juan’s controller and pauses the game. “What the fuck?” Juan complains as Callum pulls him to his feet. The five of them head down to the hotel lobby where their friend said he was. They spot Jo the moment the stepped out of the elevator but they were also surprised when they saw that he arrived with a couple of the other Formula 3 drivers. 

“Jo! Wow, I actually missed you.” Juan greets him as he gives the Chinese driver a hug. “Miss you too, traitor.” Jo teases him as he gives his other Prema teammates a hug. “Hello little one.” Someone greets Lando as he turns around to see two of his Carlin teammates stood there. “Jeez, I thought I left you guys back in F3.” Lando shoots back as he greets Ferdinand and Jehan. “Do I get a hug too, Norris?” Someone asks just behind them as Lando turns around. They all watch as Lando’s expression changed the moment he recognised who said that. “Jake.” Lando says as true enough he turns around to see a smiling Jake Hughes. “Hello hobbit.” Jakes teases as he pulls Lando towards him. 

“This is nice and all but maybe we should have this reunion upstairs?” Callum asks as they all turn to look at him. Callum looks at them and watches as they all start smiling at him as he furrows his brows. “What?” He asks as they all continue to grin at him. “Surprise.” A voice says from behind Callum. Callum could smell the familiar cologne as he slowly turns around and lifts his eyes until he was face to face with Maxi. “Oh my god!” Callum exclaims as he throws his arms around the tall German. He could hear the others laughing but he didn’t give a damn because Maxi was here. “I missed you too.” Maxi whispers into Callum’s ear as he hugs him tighter. “Am I the only one not getting a surprise visit?” Charles asks more to himself as he watches their friends. “Nah, mine’s gone to hibernating and shit.” Juan says from beside him. “I didn’t know peacocks hibernate.” Charles says as he and Juan chuckle.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who decided to finally pick this up again. . .

They’ve all agreed on going to the wedding venue all together. So Paris was the ideal place to meet up if they still wanted to turn it into a road trip. Also, they needed to pick up their suits for the wedding and wedding presents for Pierre and Stoffel. 

That was how all ten of them ended up in a cramped rented van with their stuff as they made their way from Paris to Normandy. Pierre and Stoffel and the others were already in the chateau that they’ve picked as the venue for their wedding on Saturday night. Charles and Maxi shared driving duties as the others were useless when it came to understanding road signs in French. 

Callum spent most of the first hour complaining why he can’t ride shotgun while Maxi’s driving. Mick was trying to nap from where he was sat behind the driver’s seat. Juan and Jüri were trying to toss skittles into each other’s open mouth. Jo and Antonio were listening to music from Jo’s phone as they share one earbud each. Marcus was telling Enzo all the things that happened while he was back home racing in New Zealand. 

“Are we there yet?” Callum asks. “Oh my god, can you not?” Jo snaps at him. “I feel like I’m gonna go crazy from spending two hours with you losers.” Callum shoots back. “Well you’re going to miss these bunch of losers this season so enjoy it while you can.” Mick says. “Mick, please. I live with like four of them.” Callum reminds him. “I’m going to miss you.” Maxi says from the driver’s seat. “Aw babe, I’ll miss you too.” Callum says, fondness clear in his voice. “Good to know we’re appreciated.” Juan mutters under his breath. 

They make it to Normandy in about 2 and a half hours after stopping for lunch. They pull up at the chateau as they see Tonio waiting for them. They all climb out of the cramped van as they all stretch their limbs before Charles greets Tonio. “Good to know you made it okay.” He says. “Yeah. Where’s my brother?” Charles asks. He watches the Italian roll his eyes. “He’s arguing with the florist.” Tonio says. “Tonio!” Enzo greets as he runs up towards the Italian. “Hey kids.” He greets as he gives Enzo, Marcus and Jo a hug. “We miss you.” Jo says. “I hope you haven’t set the house on fire since I moved out.” Tonio jokes as the three boys laugh nervously. 

“I hear people!” An unmistakable accent greets as they all turn to see Mitch Evans making his way towards them. “Hey little Kiwi!” He greets as he tries to hug Marcus who was looking at his friends for some help. “Didn’t get the Prema reunion memo. Should I go get Pear?” Mitch asks, still not letting go of the younger Kiwi. “Leave them alone Mitch.” Alex shows up to try and pull Mitch away from Marcus as he moves away from the older Kiwi once he was free from him. “Ace!” Mitch all but screeches as he throws himself at the Britt. “Old people are weird.” Juan mutters as Jüri nods in agreement. 

It wasn’t until they’ve gotten their things into their rooms that Charles saw his brother and soon to be brother-in-law. “Oh my god, you’ve grown!” Pierre teases as he hugs his brother tight. “You saw me three days ago, dick.’ Charles shoots back. Stoffel just shakes his head at the brothers before Charles also hugs him. “This place is so nice. How are you two not broke after this?” Charles asks as he marvels at how grand the entire place is. “It’s actually a wedding present from Jenson and Fernando. Since they weren’t sure if they could make it so they offered to pay for something.” Stoffel explains. “Well that’s nice.” Charles says. “You have to see the indoor pool. Come on, go grab your friends.” Pierre says as Charles perks up at that.

To say that their jaws dropped when they saw the pool was an understatement. “Did I mention that it’s heated?” Pierre says as he grins at the other boys. “Let’s go!” Juan all but drags Jüri with him who barely took off his robe before Juan jumped in the water taking him with him. “Juan, you dick!” Juri splutters out as he hears Juan laughing behind him with his arms still around his waist. They were shortly joined by the others as they started to mess around and enjoy themselves. Mitch and Alex plop themselves on one of the loungers next to where Pierre and Stoffel were. “Hey Pear,” Mitch starts. “Why is Mick Schumacher practically glued to your brother’s hip?” Mitch asks as they watch Charles and Mick who were just watching their friends mess around with each other. “Oh, didn’t I tell you? They’re dating.” Pierre says.

They watch as Mitch’s eyes go wide and Alex choke on his own spit. “Excuse me, what?” Alex asks in disbelief as he looks at Pierre and Stoffel. “They’re dating each other.” Stoffel says this time. “But, but, Charles is like 12! How is he dating and a Schumacher of all people?” Alex asks. “He’s only a year younger than me Alex. Don’t exaggerate.” Pierre says. “Okay but that’s Mick freaking Schumacher!” Alex points out. “Are you starstruck, Ace? He’s a really good kid and he loves Charles so I can’t really complain.” Pierre says. “Right, excuse me I have some questions for Charles.” Mitch says as he stands up from where he was wrapped up in Alex. “You are not asking my baby brother about his sex life, Evans!” Pierre stands as he chases after the Kiwi.


	49. Chapter 49

The engagement dinner was held the night before the wedding at the chateau. More or less a hundred of Pierre and Stoffel’s guests arrived as they all mingled with each other in the front garden of the chateau. 

Charles was mingling with some of the few F1 personnel that his brother and Stoffel invited. They mostly offered their congratulations to Charles for securing a seat in F1 as he smiles and thanks him. He manages to shake them off as he makes his way back to where most of his friends and Mick were. He wasn’t surprised that Mick has low-key stole the spot light from the actual occasion but it wasn’t something they could easily avoid. 

Callum hands Charles another flute of champagne as he settles beside Mick. “You look good tonight.” Mick leans in to tell Charles as he smiles at him before Callum butts in. “It’s Charles. He could wear a trash bag and he’d still look like the highest paid model on earth-OW!” Callum yelps as Mick elbows him. “Maxi, he hit me!” Callum complains as Maxi just gives him an amused smile. “You look good tonight.” Maxi says as Callum’s face melts. “So do you.” He says back. 

“Should we say that to each other too?” Juan says as he gestures between him and Jüri. “Only if you want to watch me barf.” Marcus mutters under his breath. “Aw mate, is this because you don’t have a date?” Callum coos at Marcus who just glares at him. “Shut it.” Marcus shoots back as Callum just grins at him. “Wait, you like someone?” Enzo asks as he turns to look at Marcus. “Don’t listen to him, he’s being an idiot.” Marcus says. “Yeah Enzo. Marcus doesn’t like anyone.” Antonio pipes up. “He’s in love with someone.” Jo adds as Antonio and Callum burst out laughing. “I hate you, all of you.” Marcus just mutters as he downs the rest of his drink.

Tonio eventually wanders to where they were all huddled up as he asks them how they were doing. “Did you really plan most of the wedding?” Charles asks. “Sort of. Your brother and I made a promise to each other while we were both drunk that we’d plan each other’s wedding.” Tonio says with a smile. “Yeah, that sounds like something my brother would say. It’s beautiful though.” Charles says as the Italian beams at him. “Thank you. I hope you’re all enjoying.” He says before he makes his way back to where Sean was talking to Mitch. “You know,” Mick starts. “This is the first wedding I’ve been to.” He says. “Really?” Charles asks. “Mhmm. I think I like weddings.” Mick says as Charles feels him slip his arm around his waist. “Me too.”

Maxi found an empty bench a bit further away from most of the other guests as he waves over for Callum to join him. Callum sits down next to him before he hands him his drink. “I really like weddings.” Callum says as he can’t help but take in their surroundings. “It is really nice.” Maxi says in agreement. They both settle in silence, their knees bumping against each other’s every now and then. “Do you want this someday?” Maxi’s voice breaks the silence as Callum turns to look at him. “By _’this’_ you mean?” Callum asks as he feels his heart skip a beat. “This. Wedding, marriage.” Maxi says as he waves his arms around in emphasis. Callum lets out a shaky breath that comes out as a chuckle. “I mean, it would be nice. But I guess the point is to just be with the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Callum says as he looks up at Maxi. “That’s true.” Maxi says in agreement as they settle back into silence. “I can do that.” He says a few seconds later looking at Callum with a soft smile. “Yeah?” Callum says, sounding completely surprised. “Yeah.” 

“But why can’t I have a drink?” Enzo whines. “Because you’re a child?” Juan shoots back as Enzo just glares at him. “I’m 16!” He insists. “But you sound like you’re 4.” Jüri adds as Juan bumps their shoulders together as they laugh. “Fuck you guys.” Enzo says as he stomps off. “Here.” A flute of champagne appears in front of Enzo as he turns to see Marcus handing him one. He smiles at his friend before he takes the offered drink. “Thanks.” He says before he takes a sip. “Just don’t let Tonio see you or he’ll kill me.” Marcus says. “How would he know you gave it to me?” Enzo asks. “Who else gives you stuff you’re not supposed to eat or drink?” Marcus shoots back. “My best friend?” Enzo says as he beams at the Kiwi. “Sure thing buddy.” Marcus says as he ruffles Enzo’s hair before he goes to where Jo and Antonio were. 

Jo watches as Marcus hands Enzo the glass of champagne. “Look, someone’s finally making a move.” He says as he bumps Antonio’s elbow as the Italian looks to what his friend’s talking about. “Sure and Charles will be F1 champion of 2018.” He snorts. “€20 Marcus gets his shit together.” Jo says to Antonio. “Make it €50, he ends up stuck in the best friend zone.” Antonio shoots back. “Deal.” Jo says as the two of them shake hands. “I don’t like those looks on your faces.” Marcus says as he grabs another drink. “Don’t worry about it.” Antonio says. “Yeah. Nothing to worry about.” Jo says as he slings an arm around the Kiwi. Marcus sighs before he takes a sip of champagne. “Last time you assholes told me that I woke up with ‘I heart Enzo’ sharpied on my chest after a nap.” 

“Can you believe Pear’s getting married?” Mitch says out loud as Alex looks at the Kiwi beside him. “I know. But Stoff really did fall hard for him.” Alex says. “Yeah but I never thought they’d be the first to get married. I always thought it would be-“ “Us?” Alex finishes Mitch’s sentence for him as he watches Mitch turn away from him. Mitch feels a hand on his lower back as Alex leans in to whisper to him. “We’ll get there when we get there, babe.” He assures the younger man as he places a kiss on his temple. “I love you Ace.” Mitch says as he looks up at taller boy. “Love you too Evans.” “I think I have an answer for your question.” Mitch says as he gives Alex a serious look. “Which question?” Alex asks as he furrows his brows. “The living situation one.” Mitch adds. “Is that a yes to moving in with me? What about your place with Sean?” Alex asks. “Sean’s moving in with Tonio to Monaco.” Mitch says. Alex just chuckles as he pulls Mitch into a hug. “Hope you’re ready to be a good roommate Evans.” 

Stoffel has barely let Pierre leave his side the entire night. It was still surreal for him that tomorrow will be the start of the rest of their lives together. In some ways Stoff still can’t believe Pierre loves him back when he told him that he loves him. “You okay?” Pierre asks as he catches Stoffel softly smiling to himself. “I’m good. I’m just really excited.” Stoffel says as he takes Pierre’s hand and kisses it. “Me too.” Pierre says back with a smile.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Last chapter :)

“I do.” Charles hears his brother say from where he’s stood beside him as he beams at Stoffel who’s stood in front of him. “And do you Stoffel take Pierre to be your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” The official asks as Charles watches Stoffel squeeze his brother’s hands. “I do.” He practically feels Pierre exhale the breath he was holding as Stoffel smiles at him. “The rings, if you may?” The official asks as Charles hands them the pair of simple silver rings which they exchange. “Now, ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the newly weds.” A round of applause rang through as Pierre and Stoffel faced their friends and family for the first time as a married couple. “You may now kiss.” Charles hears a whoop from Mitch and Sean as Stoffel grabs Pierre by the waist and dips him before he gives him a kiss. 

The crowd cheers louder as Charles looks over to where Mick was sat. He catches his eye as Mick sends him a wink and Charles couldn’t help but chuckle. He can hear Tonio sniffling from beside him as he turns towards the Italian. “You and Sean next?” Tonio wipes his tears away as he chuckles at Charles’ question. “We’ll see Charlo.” He says as they turn back to where Stoff and Pierre are stood. Charles can just about see them talk to each other but he couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying from the noise of the crowd. 

“We’re married.” Pierre says with a hint of disbelief. “You’re my husband now Pear.” Stoffel says as he smiles at Pierre. “Husband.” He repeats as Stoffel nods. “I can’t believe this is real.” Pierre says with as he chuckles. “It wasn’t like anyone’s going to stop us from getting married.” Stoffel says. “You never know. I thought Fernando might show up and tell me I’m not good enough for you, again.” Pierre says. Stoffel just chuckles and kisses his forehead. “You’re not just good enough for me Pierre. You’re perfect for me.” He says as he squeezes his hand and leads him back down the aisle as their friends and family cheer for them.

The reception was a simple but lively affair. Charles was sat with Mick and the rest of their friends as they watch Stoffel try to lead Pierre into a dance. They cheer them on as they clink their glasses and Stoffel leans in to give Pierre a kiss. Mick moves closer so he can whisper something to Charles. “Are you gonna save a dance for me later?” He asks as Charles blushes. “I don’t know how to dance” Charles says sheepishly. “That’s okay. I’ll lead.” Mick says as he sneaks in a kiss on his cheek. “Can you guys not upstage Charles’ brother at his own wedding?” Callum mock complains as gives the pair a look. “I’m starting to regret inviting you.” Charles says. “Please, your brother said we can come here. He technically invited us.” Callum says back as Charles rolls his eyes at his friend. 

As the night wound down and everyone started to relax, a bunch of Pierre and Stoffel’s friends made their speeches for the newly weds as they raised their glass to them. Sean and Tonio made theirs together while Mitch and Alex said their separate pieces. Charles was the last one who made his speech as he stood up with a glass of champagne in hand. “Pierre. Pear, I still can’t believe you’re married now. I remember when you first told me Stoff likes you and asked you out. I laughed for about five minutes and called you crazy.” He hears other people laugh and his brother shake his head at him with a fond smile on his lips. “But then I saw the two of you together, mostly because I don’t have a choice, but it was like watching two people who are clearly perfect together fall in love with each other. Stoff, thank you for taking care of my brother and for loving him. I’ve always thought of you as another brother, the cool brother, and it’s nice for that to finally be official. I wish for the two of you to stay together for the rest of your lives and to please not kick me out of the apartment yet until I save up for my own place. To Stoff and Pierre!” He raises his glass as he sees the crowd mirror the gesture as he takes a sip. 

The party was still in full swing around midnight as Charles gives in and dances with Mick. Juan and Jüri were also somewhere on the dance floor full of people. Charles can hear his brother’s laugh from somewhere as he turns his head towards where it came from. He sees his brother and Mitch try to drag a grumpy looking Alex to join them. “Come on Ace! Pear only gets married once you could at least smile!” Mitch shouts over the music blaring. “I am happy! I didn’t know dancing was part of being happy for them!” Alex shouts back. “Please? Dance with me Ace!” Mitch begs and bats his lashes at the tall Brit. “Fine but only because I love watching you shake that ass.” Alex says as he lets the Kiwi drag him for a dance. 

Enzo was sitting on his own as he sips on some champagne. A plate of cake is placed in front of him as Marcus sits down next to him. “But I wanted chocolate.” Enzo pouts as he pokes the vanilla flavoured cake in front of him with his fork. “And this is why I got both.” Marcus says as he pushes the plate of chocolate cake he also got in front of Enzo. “Yes!” Enzo cheers as he digs into the chocolate cake. “It’s so way past bedtime.” Marcus says as he finishes half of the slice of cake. “I’m not a kid!” Enzo complains. “I meant we’ve been up since six in the morning and it’s almost 1 AM.” Marcus says. “I dunno about you but I’d kill for a six hour nap.” He adds. “You’re weird when you take naps.” Enzo says. “Thanks buddy.” Marcus says as he steals a bite from Enzo’s plate. “No one can wake you up except me.” He says as Marcus tries to hide the blush on his cheeks. “Because you wake me up like a normal person unlike Jo who does a bunch of things to try and wake me.” Marcus explains. “He did almost shave your eyebrows one time.” Enzo says. “What!?” 

Callum leans his head against Maxi’s chest as they sway to the music, ignoring the rest of the crowd around them. “Who knew Maxi Günther can dance?” Callum teases as Maxi just places a kiss on his forehead. “More like swaying.” Maxi says as he smiles down at Callum. “I like it.” Callum says as he pushes up on his toes to peck Maxi’s lips. “You look really good tonight Callum.” Maxi says as he watches Callum blush. “Even better when you blush.” He adds. “Thank you.” Callum says as he places his head back against Maxi’s chest and wraps his arms around him. Callum feels someone next to them as he lifts his head up to see Jo and Antonio mimic their position. “Dance with me Maxi!” Antonio says as he tries to imitate Callum’s voice. “You fuckers are dead!” Callum shouts as he chases after his two roommates. 

Jüri finds himself outside in the garden as he tries to breath in fresh air after dancing for almost an hour. Juan eventually joins him as he hands him a flute of champagne. “What do you think babe? You think we can top this wedding someday?” Juan asks as he slings an arm around Jüri. “Maybe you should think about proposing first?” Jüri suggests. “I already know you’ll say yes.” Juan says as he winks at him. “Cocky as always.” Jüri says as he rolls his eyes before he takes a sip of his drink. “Come on babe. You know I’m the Juan for you.” Juan says. “Did you really just say that?” Jüri says as he looks at Juan incredulously. “What? It’s true!” Juan says. “I should break up with you just for that.” Jüri says as he shakes his head. “Nah, you love me.” Juan says confidently. “Yeah, whatever.” 

Charles feels lips press against his cheek as he turns to see a smiling Mick. “Love you.” Mick says as he wraps his arms around Charles’ waist. “What was that for?” Charles asks as he chuckles. “What? Can’t I tell my boyfriend I love him?” Mick asks innocently. “How much champagne have you had Schumacher?” Charles glares at him playfully. “A bit.” Mick answers. “I really like weddings.” Mick says. “A bit too much then.” Charles says as he places his arms around Mick’s shoulders to steady him. “So, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Mick starts as Charles quirks a brow a him. “I’ve been thinking about getting my own place and I’ve looked at some of them but I haven’t decided yet.” Mick says. Charles feels his heart beat pick up all of a sudden. “And I was wondering if you could come with me to check them out again before I decide.” Mick adds. 

“Are you, is this you asking me to move in with you?” Charles asks. “Maybe?” Mick says. “Maybe?” Charles says back. “I didn’t want to ask you to move in with me and end up with you not liking the place I picked out. So maybe if I got your opinion about which place so I know which one you like then I’ll ask you to move in with me.” Mick says. Charles blinks at him for a few seconds. “Charles?” Mick asks to check if he’s still okay. “You don’t have to move in with me yet. I can still get the place and you could stay with me when you visit your team instead of driving all the way back to Monaco.” Mick says. “Okay, yeah. I might be okay with that. That actually sounds nice.” Charles says. “Yeah?” Mick asks as Charles nods yes. “Great. That’s great.” Mick says as he pecks his lips. “I really love you Charles.” Mick says as he looks him in the eyes. “I love you too.” Charles says back. 

Pierre has been practically glued to Stoff’s side the entire night as he lays his head on his husband’s shoulder. “What do you think they’re talking about?” Pierre asks as he motions towards where Charles and Mick are having a conversation. Mick looking a bit tipsy but happy as Charles pulls him closer. “Dunno but I hope it’s not about them eloping or something.” Stoff says. “Over my dead body!” Pierre exclaims. “I was only kidding Pear. Let them have fun and be cute.” Stoff says to calm him down. “You know we haven’t planned our honeymoon yet.” Pierre reminds him. “What do you mean? We’re going on a nice trip to Barcelona next week.” Stoffel says. “Winter testing doesn’t count as our honeymoon.” Pierre says as he rolls his eyes. “Fine but I do have some stuff planned for us for the summer break.” Stoff teases. “You do?” Pierre asks. “Yep but it’s a surprise.” Stoffel says. Pierre pouts at him which makes him chuckle and he leans in to kiss his husband. “You’re just gonna have to trust me that you’ll love it.” Stoffel says. “Of course I trust you.” Pierre says. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who's read this especially those who have stuck around since chapter 1 and kept up until now, y'all the real MVP. I might keep this little AU alive through one-shots every now and then ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise, another family AU by me.


End file.
